Just Follow Your Heart
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: Cinta itu bukan tentang apa kata orang, bukan juga tentang apa yang menurut kita benar atau salah. Cinta akan selalu datang sebesar apapun kita menghindarinya dan selalu bersemi sekeras apapun hantaman penghinaan, keegoisan, dan takdir. Karena cinta itu adalah kamu, maka berjalanlah bersamaku sekuat apapun rintangan, bukankah kita akan menghadapinya bersama.. This is KAISOO YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Yeri

Irene

 **Support Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Disclaimer :**

Ff ini adalah FF pertamaku jadi tolong maklumi karena aku belum mahir bikin ff kaya sunbae2 ku (haha), dan pairing yang pertama ku buat adalah KAISOO, well aku adalah kaisoo shipper. Cerita ini asli pemikiranku, dan jika ada cerita yang agak mirip dengan cerita lain mungkin karena aku sering baca ff kaisoo jadi agak terinspirasi kesana terutama yang YAOI. Semoga kalian suka CEKIDOOTTTTTTT

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author POV**

Hamparan pantai indah di _Prismo Beach_ California sore itu merupakan suasana yang yang cocok bagi siapa saja yang ingin mengasingkan diri dari sibuknya kota California. Pantai yang terletak di selatan _Paso Robles_ Amerika barat ini memanjakan kita akan keindahan taman bahkan winery yang tak kalah indah dari _Napa_. Suasana yang cukup sepi agaknya menambah keindahan pantai itu. Ketenangannya pun sengaja dimanfaatkan oleh seorang namja yang tengah duduk di bangku pinggir pantai. Terlihat namja itu sedang menghadap lautan lepas meskipun mata indahnya terpejam. Mungkin semilir angin pantai membuat dirinya enggan untuk sekedar membuka mata karena terlalu nyaman untuk dilewatkan. Setidaknya dirinya tak perlu menghadapi kenyataan buruk hidupnya untuk beberapa menit ini saja. Begitulah pikir namja itu.

Kemeja putih yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya terlihat tidak beraturan lagi, dua kancing teratasnya terbuka, salah satu ujung kemejanya dikeluarkan dari celana hitamnya bahkan di salah satu kerah bajunya terlihat bercak kemerahan yang hampir mengering. Dengan rambut dark brown yang basah akan keringat serta beberapa memar di pipi kirinya sekalipun, ternyata semua itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya.

"Kenapa aku harus dilahirkan dulu, jika hidupku akan seperti ini?" gumam namja tersebut sangat pelan dengan mata yang masih terpejam yang sekarang menengadah ke birunya langit.

Sepertinya keindahan _Prismo Beach_ tidak secuil pun ia rasakan dalam kehidupannya selama ini. Dengungan lirih yang menyiratkan sebuah keputusasaan itu jelas menggambarkan betapa terpuruknya hidup namja bersurai indah tersebut.

Drrtt.. drrrttt...

Ponsel yang tergeletak manis di sampingnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Namun, namja tersebut tidak menghiraukannya sama sekali, karena dia terlalu asik menikmati suasana pantai sore itu. Akhirnya ponsel tersebut pun berhenti bergetar. Namun belum semenit tiba-tiba

Drttt... drrtttt... drrrttt

Ponsel itu bergetar lagi dan kali ini sepertinya ponsel tersebut tidak akan mengalah dengan kekeras kepalaan namja tersebut yang sedari tadi mengabaikan panggilan yang entah dari siapa. Karena terlalu kesal dengan getar ponsel yang mengganggu ketenangannya, sang namja akhirnya mengangkat ponsel tersebut dengan membuang napasnya kasar.

" _Yak! Kim Jongin kemana saja kau seharian ini, aku berkali-kali menghubungimu tapi kau sama sekali tak mau mengangkat teleponku"_ Teriak seorang laki-laki di seberang sana kepada namja yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kau mencariku? Bukankah kau pergi kencan dengan pria centil itu. Dasar gay menjijikan" balas Jongin dengan nada mengejek dan sinisnya.

" _Oke, aku tidak akan berdebat denganmu tentang kekasihku untuk kali ini, tapi sekarang jawab aku kau dimana? Kau tau, aku bosan mendengar Yeri yang terus menelponku menanyakanmu"_

"Huh.." Jongin hanya membalas dengan helaan napas saja membuat laki-laki di seberang telpon geram sehingga menaikkan suaranya.

" _Yak! Kim jongin kau tidak mendengarkanku ?"_

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Chanyeol hyung. Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang malam ini ke apartemen" jawab Jongin dengan santai.

" _Apa kau bilang ? kau sudah tidak masuk kuliah hampir seminggu Jongin, jangan bilang kau akan terus berulah di kampus, apa kau mau appamu memindahkanmu ke negara lain lagi hanya karena kau tidak menuruti keinginannya. Ayolah jangan kekanakkan, turuti saja appamu"_

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang keluarga inginkan" Jongin mendesah diakhir kalimatnya. Meskipun dia tahu, perkataan itu diucapkannya sangat ragu karena yang ia tahu ia bahkan sangat menyayangi keluarganya terutama appanya.

" _Oke, aku tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan tapi pulanglah dulu kita bicarakan baik-baik tentang masalahmu"_

"Terserah kau saja"

Pip ...

Jongin mematikan secara sepihak sambungan teleponnya karena bosan mendengar Chanyeol yang tidak akan menyerah untuk membujuk dirinya pulang. Padahal dirinya hanya butuh ketenangan sementara sebelum kembali ke dalam kenyataan yang selalu membuatnya frustasi.

"Eomma, lihatlah anakmu ini, aku sangat ingin berada di pelukanmu sekarang" Jongin menunduk sambil mengucapkan harapannya.

Namun tiba-tiba jongin meraih ponselnya lagi dan nampak menelpon seseorang.

"Halo, Yeri kau tidak usah menelpon Chanyeol hyung lagi aku sedang ada urusan beberapa hari ini dan kita pasti akan bertemu nanti," Jongin berbicara dengan sesorang yang bernama Yeri itu begitu lembut.

" _Oppa, kau tidak tahu aku sangat merindukanmu kenapa tak pernah mengangkat teleponku?"_

"Aku tahu, aku pasti pulang. Sudah ya.. aku sedikit sibuk, saranghae.."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Yeri, Jongin langsung mematikan ponselnya dan menonaktifkannya. Yeri adalah kekasih Jongin yang sama-sama berasal dari Korea dan Jongin sangat mencintainya, mereka bertemu di kampus karena berada di tingkat yang sama di Universitas California. Namun untuk saat ini dia butuh sendiri untuk menjernihkan pikirannnya sehingga dia tidak ingin chanyeol bahkan Yeri untuk mengubunginya dulu. Jongin kembali memejamkan mata sambil menikmati angin sore pantai. Namun tiba-tiba dia mendengar berisik seseorang yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kyungsoo hyung, cepat ambilkan aku foto disana" Teriak salah satu namja.

Jongin hanya melirik dengan ekor matanya, karena merasa ada sesorang yang berbicara dengan bahasa Korea di California ini seperti dirinya. Dan ternyata ada dua orang namja yang tengah sibuk mengambil gambar pantai dan pemandangan sekitar. Lalu namja yang lebih kecil menyahut.

"Dari tadi kau terus yang difoto, lalu bagaimana denganku Sehun-ah?" sepertinya laki-laki yang bernama kyungsoo itu sedang kesal.

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukan perdebatan kedua namja yang baru datang tersebut.

"Baiklah setelah ini giliranmu ku foto hyung" Jawab namja yang bernama sehun dengan riang.

Setelah lama tidak terdengar obrolan tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka beteriak.

"Yak! Sehun-ah kau membuat bajuku basah"

Jongin yang keget pun segera menoleh ke arah dua pemuda yang ternyata sedang berkejar-kejaran itu sampai kedua pemuda itu berlari ke arah Jongin dan melintas di depannya serta menjauhi tempat Jongin duduk. Jongin pun mendecih.

"Cih, sangat norak, bahkan mereka bukan anak kecil lagi"

Setelah merasa cukup menikmati suasana pantai, Jongin beranjak untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti melihat sesuatu berkilauan di atas pasir pantai. Karena penasaran Jongin mendekati benda tersebut yang ternyata adalah sebuah liontin perak berbentuk love. Kemudian Jongin memungutnya dan membuka liontin itu. Setelah diperhatikan cukup lama, Jongin menebak bahwa liontin itu milik namja yang berlarian di depannya tadi karena dalam liontin tersebut terdapat foto seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan salah satu namja yang berkejaran tadi sedang berpose tertawa lebar, sedangkan pada sisi satunya terlihat foto seorang wanita yang jongin tebak adalah ibunya karena wajah mereka yang sangat mirip. Jongin menyipitkan pandangannya kearah pemuda itu berlari dan tidak melihat tanda-tanda kalau pemuda itu masih di sekitar pantai. Setelah menghendikkan bahunya, Jongin memasukan liontin itu ke saku celananya dan beranjak meninggalkan pantai karena hari sudah mulai gelap menuju motor besarnya.

* * *

Pusat Kota California.

Jalanan California malam ini terlihat lengang, tidak banyak kendaraan melintas. Bahkan lebih banyak terlihat kumpulan pejalan kaki yang sedang menikmati indahnya kota di pusat Amerika barat ini. Dari sekian banyak pejalan kaki tampak dua orang yang tidak lain adalah Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga sedang menikmati pemandangan malam California.

"Hyung, aku lelah dan sangat lapar. Apa kau tidak bosan memotret terus sejak tadi" Keluh Sehun dengan tampang super kesal.

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan didekat pantai?" Jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya.

"Itu kan tadi siang, Hyung. Sekarang sudah malam dan perutku sudah berteriak minta diisi, apa kau mau cacing-cacing diperutku ini menggerogoti lambungku, lalu setelah itu aku sakit dan tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan lagi" Sehun mengoceh panjang kali lebar di depan Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk memotret apa saja yang dia lihat dan menurutnya menarik itu bahkan sepertinya kyungsoo tidak ada niatan untuk menanggapi protesan Sehun.

"Hyuuungg, ayolah kita berhenti sebentar ke cafe itu, masa kau tega sedari tadi aku hanya menelan ludah melihat makanan enak disitu" Sehun terus menggoyang-goyangkan badan Kyungsoo semakin keras. Kyungsoo pun menyerah dan memilih mengikuti keinginan Sehun untuk menghampiri cafe diseberang jalan dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Baiklah,.."

Sehun dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki sebuah cafe bergaya meksiko dengan interior yang sangat indah dan terdapat tulisan "Coyote Cafe" di depan bangunannya. Tak lama seorang _waitress_ menghampiri mereka dengan sangat ramah. Dan menanyakan pesanan mereka. Setelah sibuk membolak-balik daftar menu akhirnya Sehun dan Kyungsoo menjatuhkan pilihan pada _Burito Especial_ yaitu suatu Tortilla yang berisi buncis, keju serta daging ayam dengan lelehan saus diatasnya karena mereka ingin menikmati hidangan tradisonal meksiko malam ini.

Sambil menunggu pesanan datang, Kyungsoo tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitar lehernya, membuka tasnya, dan merogoh saku celananya berkali-kali. Sehun yang heran dengan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo pun angkat bicara.

"Kyungsoo hyung, kau sedang mencari apa ?"

"Apa kau melihat liontinku ? Seingatku liontinnya aku pakai tadi pagi sebelum kita ke pantai" Kyungsoo menjawab tanpa melihat Sehun dan terus mencari-cari di dalam tasnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya hyung. Mungkin kau lupa, nanti kita cari di hotel saja. Barang kali tertinggal disana."

"Tapi, aku yakin tadi pagi aku memakainya, Hun"

"Lagian kau ini seperti perempuan saja memakai liontin berbentuk Love, kau itu namja, Hyung."

"Itu liontin dari ibuku Sehun-ah, dan itu sangat berharga buatku" Sungut Kyungsoo kesal.

Pesanan mereka pun datang. Namun, Kyungsoo tampak tidak menyerah mencari liontinnya dan terus mengingat-ingat kira-kira dia menaruh liontinnya dimana.

Setelah semua makanan sudah tersaji di meja mereka, Sehun menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo tersebut dan mengajaknya makan terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah hyung kalau tidak ada di tas mu nanti kita bisa cari di hotel mungkin saja kau lupa menaruhnya." Ulang Sehun menasehati.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun menghentikan kegiatannya mencari liontin tersebut karena semua tempat di tasnya sudah dia cari namun tetap saja tidak menemukan lontinnya. Kyungsoo akhirnya menyentuh makanannya tanpa minat karena dia terus memikirkan liontin itu.

* * *

Di lain tempat, terlihat Jongin sedang mengendarai motornya membelah jalanan California tanpa tujuan. Dia terus memutari jalanan tersebut dari sore sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 22.00 malam tanpa lelah. Namun tiba-tiba dia menghentikan motornya di depan suatu bar bertuliskan "Blue Moon". Dia memarkirkan motornya di depan bar tersebut dan memasuki bar dengan langkah yang gontai. Sepertinya Jongin ingin menghabiskan malamnya dengan menikmati beberapa gelas vodka yang biasa dia minum beberapa tahun ini.

Sebelumnya dia bukanlah sesorang yang gemar mengunjungi tempat-tempat penuh kemerlap lampu berwarna itu dengan dentuman musik yang memekakan telinganya. Setidaknya itu dua tahun lalu sebelum dirinya kini berada di daratan Amerika. Dia adalah pemuda baik-baik dengan prestasi yang membanggakan di sekolahnya dulu yang berada di Korea. Hanya saja, beberapa masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya berubah 180 derajat. Bahkan sahabatnya, Chanyeol seolah tidak mengenali kepribadian Jongin saat ini.

"Hai Jongin! Kau kesini lagi rupanya, mau kuambilkan vodka seperti biasa?" Seorang bartender bername tag Taemin menyapa Jongin yang baru saja mendudukan pantatnya di depan meja bar.

Jongin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan.

Hari semakin malam dan setelah beberapa gelas vodka yang masuk ke dalam kerongkongannya, Jongin nampak telah mabuk sepenuhnya dan mulai meracau tidak jelas. Bahkan Taemin yang berada didekatnya sedari tadi tidak tahu apa yang Jongin bicarakan disela-sela cegukannya akibat pengaruh alkohol tersebut. Taemin pun hanya menebak Jongin sedang dalam masalah karena Jongin terlihat seperti sedang menangis dan membentak meskipun kemudian tertawa tidak jelas. Sehingga taemin hanya bisa menepuk pundak dan mengelus punggung Jongin untuk sekedar menenangkannya. Melihat bercak darah di kerah baju Jongin dan luka lebam di pipi kirinya, Taemin mengerti bahwa Jongin telah berkelahi lagi dengan entah siapa. Yang Taemin tahu, hobi Jongin saat ini adalah mabuk di bar dan berkelahi dengan siapa saja ketika ada yang mengusiknya.

Teamin dan Jongin menjadi dekat karena Jongin sering sekali datang ke bar ini, mengingat bartendernya yang juga orang Korea sehingga mereka cepat nyambung dalam soal obrolan, membicarakan sesuatu atau sekedar basa basi pada awalnya. Sebagai teman, Taemin sering merasa prihatin pada Jongin yang selalu bilang keluarganya tidak pernah menginginkannya ada di dunia ini. Sehingga Jongin sering sekali mengungkapkan keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya saja daripada dia harus selalu merasa terasingkan dan merasa tidak berguna lagi. Bahkan keluarga yang sangat dicintainya itu tidak pernah mau mendengarkan keinginan, keluh kesah Jongin bahkan tidak mau tahu kebahagiaan sebenarnya yang Jongin dambakan. Hidupnya seolah sudah di _setting_ oleh orang lain, dia hanya bergerak atas perintah dan berhenti pun atas perintah. Jika seperti itu apa bedanya dirinya dengan mesin robot yang pada akhirnya tak pernah mendapatkan sentuhan kasih sayang.

Semakin malam, pengunjung pun semakin banyak sehingga Taemin merasa kerepotan untuk melayani pelanggannya atau menenangkan Jongin yang terus saja meracau, sementara jam kerjanya akan berakhir ketika pukul 03.00 dan itu artinya masih dua jam setengah lagi dirinya baru bisa mengantar Jongin ke apartemennya. Di tengah kegiatannya melayani pengunjung, tiba-tiba Taemin melihat Jongin berjalan kearah pintu keluar bar dengan langkai yang tak beraturan, hampir saja Taemin akan mengejarnya namun langkahnya terhenti melihat bosnya berdiri di depannya.

"Apa kau mau ku depak dari bar ini, hah? Ingat Taemin, hutangmu masih banyak padaku. Kecuali jika kau ingin adikmu satu-satunya kujadikan pelacur disini kau boleh mengabaikan pelanggan bar sekarang." Ucap bos Taemin dengan geram melihat taemin megabaikan pelanggan barnya untuk mengejar Jongin. Taemin yang mendengar ancaman bosnya pun tidak berkutik dan memilih kembali melayani para pelanggan yang jumlahnya tidak bisa dibilang sedikit itu, tentunya dengan perasaan khawatir pada Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan mabuk berat itu.

"Adikmu masih berharga juga ternyata Taemin .. ha ha ha" Tawa bos Taemin yang diketahui bernama Kim Young min itu menggelegar setelah melihat taemin sangat patuh padanya. Taemin yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya, bisa-bisanya tua bangka itu membawa-bawa adiknya dalam hal seperti ini.

* * *

"Hyung, lihatlah orang itu!" Tiba-tiba Sehun berujar pada Kyungsoo yang sedang melihat-lihat hasil foto di kameranya.

Tanpa membalas ucapan Sehun, Kyungsoo mengarahkan pandangannya pada sesorang yang ditunjuk Sehun beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ternyata orang tersebut sedang membenturkan kepalanya berulang-ulang pada tembok bar dengan cukup keras sampai terlihat ada sedikit darah mengalir di pelipisnya. Melihat kejadian itu, Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya memiliki empati yang sangat tinggi pada orang disekitarnya pun langsung saja menghampiri sesorang itu berniat untuk menghentikannya. Sehun pun membuntuti Kyungsoo menghampiri orang tersebut. Dan sesorang yang tengah membenturkan kepalanya itu tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

" _Hey! Stop, Please. Don't ramming your head like that. You are bleeding"_ Sergah Kyungsoo tiba-tiba dengan bahasa Inggris yang tidak begitu buruk. Namun, Jongin seolah tidak mendengar omongan Kyungsoo terus berusaha membenturkan kepalanya. Melihat laki-laki itu tidak berhenti membenturkan kepalanya, Kyungsoo yang sangat khawatir pun segera menarik tangan Jongin menjauhi tembok itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Jongin yang merasa diganggu pun menyentakkan tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo terpental. _"Garago!"_ – Pergi !. Melihat itu Sehun hampir saja menonjok Jongin yang dengan seenaknya membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh. Namun Kyungsoo menahan Sehun untuk tidak melakukan aksinya.

"Sudahlah, Sehun-ah aku tidak apa-apa, sepertinya dia bukan orang California, tadi aku mendengar dia bilang dengan bahasa Korea"

"Terserahlah dia orang mana. Tapi, dia hampir saja melukaimu, Hyung" jawab Sehun memandang Kyungsoo

Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab Sehun, tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara isakan dari laki-laki tersebut. Kyungsoo pun menolehkan matanya kedepan dan melihat Jongin telah meringkuk sambil terus terisak meskipun isakannya tidak keras namun masih terdengar oleh Kyungsoo maupun Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya bergerak sesuai nalurinya dan mencoba menghampiri Jongin yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Kyungsoo POV

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seberani ini untuk mendekati laki-laki yang hampir saja melukaiku dan ingin berusaha menenangkannya. Aku bisa melihat kesedihan dan keputusasaan sangat jelas terekam didalam matanya meskipun sepertinya orang ini sedang mabuk berat. Dan itu terbukti dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat dari tubuhnya setelah aku berhasil mendekatinya. Aku tergerak untuk mengelus punggungnya agar dia berhenti terisak, entah mengapa aku sangat tidak tega melihat seseorang yang berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri padahal meskipun orang tersebut punya masalah bukankah menyakiti diri sendiri bukanlah solusi terbaik. Sehun hanya mematung melihat aku ikut berjongkok untuk memberikan ketenangan pada pemuda yang bahkan aku belum tahu namanya itu. Aku sangat khawatir melihat darah yang mengalir di pelipisnya sehingga aku menyuruh Sehun untuk membeli obat ke apotek terdekat. Setelah sehun pergi aku berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada pemuda yang kelihatan sedang depresi ini dengan membisikan kata-kata lembut.

"It's gone be oke. It's gone be oke"

Pemuda ini terus meracau dengan bahasa Korea, sehingga aku semakin yakin dia memang bukan orang California. Sepertinya dia sangat merindukan orang tuanya, karena sedari tadi dia bergumam, 'Eomma, Appa, nomu bogoshipo' begitulah racauannya pelan.

Aku membisikan kata itu berulang-ulang dengan sangat lirih dan berharap pemuda itu mau mendengarkanku, sampai aku merasakan bahunya tidak bergetar lagi. Ternyata dia sudah tidak sadar lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa dia pingsan karena luka di pelipisnya atau dia tertidur atau bahkan karena pengaruh alkohol. Aku berusaha membangunkannya, namun tidak ada pergerakan sedikit pun. Aku pun merasa panik dan tak lama Sehun datang membawa plastik berisi beberapa obat dan plester.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Author POV**

"Hyung, ini obatnya. Cepat selesaikan dia kita harus cepat pulang ini sudah sangat larut, Hyung." Sehun ikut berjongkok dengan Kyungsoo yang nampak sedang panik.

"Dia sepertinya pingsan Hun, bagaimana ini, mana mungkin kita meninggalkan dia disini."

Sehun pun berusaha membangunkan Jongin dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya namun Jongin masih saja terpejam.

"Benar, Hyung.. Ya sudah kita bawa saja dia ke hotel. Nanti setelah sadar kita akan tanya dimana rumahnya."

Dengan segera Sehun memanggil taksi dan membantu Kyungsoo mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang besar masuk ke dalam taksi untuk menuju hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Tubuh Jongin bersandar pada bahu Kyungsoo sehingga membuat Kyungsoo merasakan nafas teratur Jongin mengenai kulit lehernya yang putih. Kyungsoo pun berusaha membersihkan pelipis Jongin dari luka akibat benturan tadi karena dia sangat khawatir kalau tidak segera ditangani maka akan semkain parah lukanya. Sedangkan Sehun nampaknya sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan berkali-kali mendengus melihat Kyungsoo yang begitu perhatian pada pemuda asing itu.

"Hyung, besok kita harus pulang ke Seoul. Appaku tadi mengabariku dia baru saja pulang dari London dan ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku"

"Apa? Kita baru 3 hari disini hun, aku masih ingin melihat-lihat California" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak pada Sehun dan menghentikan kegiatannya membersihkan luka Jongin. Namun Jongin nampaknya tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan teriakan Kyungsoo.

"Nanti, kita bisa kesini lagi, Hyung. Kau seperti tidak tahu saja watak appaku bagaimana"

"Kenapa tidak bicara di telpon saja hun?"

"Entahlah, appa bilang ada hal penting yang harus dia sampaikan langsung padaku"

"Hah..." Kyungsoo mendesah kesal, liburannya di California baru saja dimulai dan langsung disuruh pulang. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kyungsoo tetap disini namun Kyungsoo akan sangat kesepian jika libur hanya sendiri mengingat dia tidak kenal siapapun di California dan orang tuanya pasti tidak akan mengizinkan dirinya sendiri berada di tempat yang jauh dari Korea mengingat betapa over prorektive keluarga Do.

Jarak hotel masih lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini. Kyungsoo merasakan Jongin semakin melesakkan kepalanya di sekitar lehernya, sehingga Kyungsoo sempat berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak pingsan melainkan hanya tertidur. Kyungsoo merasakan geli akibat hidung Jongin yang mengenai permukaan lehernya berkali-kali ketika taxi sedikit bergoncang. Sehingga Kyungsoo berusaha merubah posisi Jongin, namun lagi-lagi Jongin menggerakan kepalanya lagi pada bahu kyungsoo. Akhirnya Kyungsoo pun pasrah, dan membiarkan posisi Jongin tetap seperti itu.

Tak lama setelah itu, taksi akhirnya berhenti di kawasan hotel yang terbilang cukup mewah itu, dimana bagian depan hotelnya kita bisa melihat pemandangan air mancur yang cukup besar dengan hiasan nyala lampu yang berwarna-warni. Sehun membawa Jongin masuk ke lobi hotel diikuti dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Mereka segera menuju lift dan menekan tombol lima dimana kamar mereka berada.

Ting...

Lift pun terbuka, dengan susah payah Sehun dan Kyungsoo membawa orang yang tidak mereka kenal itu menuju kamar hotel mereka. Jongin pun dibaringkan di salah satu _single bed_ di kamar itu yang ternyata adalah milik Sehun.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang tidur di sofa, kau tidurlah sekarang, besok kita harus segera menuju bandara pagi-pagi sekali." Sehun berujar sambil melepaskan jaketnya

"Sebentar, hun. Aku akan membereskan luka namja ini terlebih dahulu, aku takut nanti dia infeksi" Kyungsoo mengambil obat yang dibeli Sehun tadi dan segera duduk di samping tempat Jongin berbaring untuk meneruskan membersihkan luka Jongin yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama hyung kau harus istirahat" Sehun mulai membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa dan memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo dengan sangat hati-hati mulai membersihkan sisa luka Jongin yang belum tersentuh olehnya tadi. Mulai dari pelipis, pipi kiri jongin, hingga tangannya berhenti pada sudut bibir Jongin. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Kyungsoo berdetak sangat cepat melihat bibir tebal Jongin yang sedikit terbuka itu. Dia ragu-ragu untuk membersihkan luka di daerah tersebut karena tiba-tiba kyungsoo merasa tangannya mulai bergetar membayangkan tadi bibir itulah yang terus menempel di lehernya selama diperjalanan menuju hotel dan sempat membuatnya panas dingin. Padahal dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu kepada laki-laki selama ini sekalipun itu adalah Sehun.

"Apa yang aku pikirkan?" Kyungsoo berujar dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit gusar. Dengan memantapkan perasaanya akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai membersihkan luka di sudut bibir Jongin dengan sangat pelan.

Setelah menempelkan plester pada luka Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya menuju kasurnya untuk menuju ke alam mimpi. Namun, dia teringat akan liontinnya yang hilang saat perjalanan tadi sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya tidur dan mulai menjelajahi setiap sudut kamarnya tanpa terlewati. Setelah beberapa menit mencari namun, Kyungsoo tidak menemukan tanda-tanda liontin itu dimanapun.

"Aku bodoh sekali, kenapa aku tidak hati-hati dengan hal sepenting itu" Kyungsoo bergumam kecil. Kyungsoo benar-benar menyesal, padahal itu satu-satunya kenangan bersama Ibunya dulu, sebelum Ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Kyungsoo pun menyerah karena mungkin terlalu lelah sejak pagi berjalan-jalan dan sudah berusaha menemukan liontin itu, namun tetap tidak ditemukannya. Akhirnya dia berbaring dan mulai terlelap.

Auothor pov end

* * *

Jongin POV

Aku merasakan sinar matahari mulai menerpa wajahku sehingga aku mulai membuka mata. Ah... sepertinya aku sangat lelap malam tadi, padahal hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah aku bersama Taemin sedang menghabiskan vodka. Setelah aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya aku merasakan sakit pada kepalaku. 'Ah, ini pasti karena aku banyak sekali meminum vodka semalam' aku bergumam dalam hati sambil memegang kepalaku. Setelah itu, aku menengok ke sekeliling tempatku terbaring dan melihat dua orang laki-laki sedang menyeret kopernya. Lalu salah satu laki-laki yang lebih kecil menyadari aku tengah memperhatikan mereka pun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh... ternyata kau sudah sadar, tadinya aku menaruh memo di sampingmu. Karena kami harus segera ke bandara dan tidak bisa mengantarkanmu kembali."

Aku masih diam dan mencerna apa yang terjadi semalam, kenapa aku bisa ada di tempat ini. Lalu laki-laki pendek tersebut berucap kembali karena aku yang tidak menjawab perkataannya.

"Kau berada di kamar hotel kami, semalam entahlah kau pingsan atau tertidur, aku tidak tahu jadi kami membawamu kemari, tadinya kami akan membantumu pulang tapi kau tidak bangun-bangun dari semalaman, akhirnya aku menulis memo ini agar kau bisa check up setelah kau bangun. Ah, tenang saja kau tidak usah memikirkan sewa hotel, aku sudah mengurusnya" Namja yang memiliki mata bulat itu terus saja menjelaskan sambil sesekali tersenyum, padahal sedari tadi aku tidak menjawab perkataanya. Entahlah mungkin dia sadar raut kebingunanku.

"Ah.. Begitu" hanya itulah kata yang keluar dari mulutku sebagai jawaban, karena aku juga masih belum mengerti harus berkata apa pada dua namja yang tidak kukenali itu.

"Hyung, ayo cepat lah pesawat akan lepas landas, toh dia kan sudah sadar"

Tiba-tiba namja yang sudah berada diambang pintu kamar hotel itu berujar sedikit keras. Aku menangkap nada bicaranya yang seperti tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu. Aku hanya meliriknya sekilas lalu melihat namja yang berada di samping ranjangku lagi.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi, sampai jumpa dan semoga harimu menyenangkan" entahlah, sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan namja yang sedang tersenyum di depanku ini. Sebelum aku mengingat-ingat siapa dia, kedua namja itu sudah menghilang di balik pintu dan aku hanya memperhatikan langit-langit kamar hotel sambil memikirkan siapa namja yang menolongku tadi. **Liontin!** 'Yah, aku ingat namja tadi kan yang ada di liontin yang aku temukan di pantai. Kenapa tadi aku tidak menyerahkan liontinnya' aku bergumam dalam hati sedikit menyesal karena sempat tidak mengingat wajahnya. Aku berpikir mungkin saja liontin ini berarti untuk namja tersebut kalau melihat ada foto wanita paruh baya di dalamnya. 'Ah.. pemikiranku jadi sama seperti Yeri saja gara-gara dia selalu memaksaku menonton telenovela kesukaannya'. Aku tersenyum kecil mengingat Yeri yang selalu merengek padaku saat dia ingin kutemani nonton acara itu. Aku pun mengambil liontin di saku celanaku lalu mengamati baik-baik dan segera keluar hotel dengan sedikit tergesa untuk mengembalikannya, mungkin saja mereka belum jauh. Namun aku tidak menemukan mereka dimana pun. Bahkan sampai aku tiba di lobi pun aku tidak melihat mereka. Aku menyipitkan pandanganku ke luar hotel dan melihat mereka memasuki taksi, aku segera mengejar namun langkahku tidak sebanding dengan laju taksi itu, aku pun berhenti di depan hotel dan mendesah karena sakit kepala ku belum sepenuhnya hilang dan aku sudah lari pagi seperti ini.

 **Jongin POV end**

* * *

Author POV

Di dalam taksi.

"Apa kau semalam menemukan liontinmu, Hyung? Tanya Sehun

"Tidak, aku sudah mencarinya sampai ke toilet hotel tapi tetap tidak ada" Kyungsoo menjawab dengan tatapan penuh penyesalan.

"Mungkin saja terjatuh saat kita berjalan-jalan, Hyung. Aku tidak tahu harus membantu apa."

Kyungsoo diam dan hanya memandang jalanan California dari balik kaca. Entah mengapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba teringat kejadian semalam ketika membersihkan luka namja yang belum dia ketahui namanya sampai detik ini. Dia hanya khawatir jika namja itu akan bersikap nekat lagi seperti kemarin malam.

"Hyung, semalam setelah aku perhatikan baik-baik namja asing itu aku merasa tidak asing dengan dia. Aku seperti pernah melihatnya tapi entah dimana" Sehun bergumam sambil mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Oh ya? Setau ku kau tidak pernah punya teman seperti dia?"

"Entahlah hyung, wajahnya tidak asing."

Setelah pernyataan Sehun itu, suasana mendadak sepi dan akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara untuk segera pulang ke Seoul.

 **Beberapa bulan setelah kejadian di California.**

Jongin nampak sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam koper besar dengan sedikit malas. Sepertinya dia masih belum bisa melawan kehendak keluarganya dan harus patuh dengan segala perintah keluarganya. Meskipun tak pernah sekalipun keluarganya mendengarkan keinginan Jongin. Jongin hanya terlalu menyayangi keluarganya dan belum punya alasan untuk membantah apapun yang keluarganya inginkan, padahal sebelumnya Jongin sudah bertekad kuat untuk mengabaikan keluarga yang selama ini hanya menganggapnya boneka dan selalu mengasingkannya. Jongin sempat berpikir, untuk alasan apa keluarganya menyuruh dia kembali ke Korea ketika dirinya sudah mulai nyaman dengan California. Apakah keluarganya sama sekali tidak ingin melihat Jongin bahagia sebentar saja.

"Apa kau sudah selesai berkemas, Oppa? Chanyeol oppa bilang kau harus cepat, karena sebentar lagi pesawat lepas landas." Yeri datang tiba-tiba menghampiri Jongin dan mulai membantu Jongin memasukkan barang-barangnya ke koper.

"Sebentar lagi, kau tunggulah di bawah aku akan menyelesaikan ini, Yeri." Jongin tersenyum melihat Yeri yang hari ini terlihat sangat cantik dengan mini dress peach dengan rambut yang sengaja di cat merah.

Cup..

Yeri mencuri satu ciuman dipipi Jongin dan tersenyum malu-malu melihat Jongin yang cengo dengan sikap Yeri. Jongin tahu, selama ini dia jarang memperhatikan Yeri dan kejadian seperti ini sudah jarang sekali mereka lakukan. Melihat Yeri yang masih tersenyum manis dengan bibir berwarna pink, Jongin pun memajukan wajahnya dan mulai melumat bibir bawah Yeri. Yeri yang sangat senang pun akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Jongin dan mulai menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Jongin bergantian. Ketika sedang asik melahap bibir masing-masing. Teriakan Chanyeol sangat-sangat mengganggu mereka.

"Yak! Kkamjong, Kau tau sebentar lagi pesawat lepas landas dan kau masih bersenang-senang disini."

Karena merasa malu, Yeri mendorong bahu Jongin dan mengusap sudut bibirnya yang masih terdapat saliva Jongin. Sebab ciuman tadi tidak bisa dikatakan lembut, mungkin karena mereka baru melakukannya lagi akibat sikap Jongin yang sering murung belakangan ini.

Setelah mendengus karena kegiatannya diganggu, Jongin pun menarik kopernya menuruni tangga menuju mobil untuk segera ke bandara.

"Oppa, aku akan menyusulmu sebulan lagi, karena aku harus menyelesaikan dulu beberapa urusan disini, Oppa harus janji tidak akan tergoda dengan wanita lain selain aku sebelum aku ke Korea" Yeri berucap manja di depan Jongin yang akan memasuki mobilnya.

Jongin pun memeluk Yeri dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia tidak akan melirik wanita lain.

"Aku jadi sangat rindu dengan Baekhyun melihat kalian seperti ini" Chanyeol berujar sangat pelan namun masih terdengar oleh Jongin.

Akhirnya Jongin pun masuk ke mobil dan segera menuju bandara setelah mengecup sekilas kening Yeri dan berpamitan padanya.

* * *

Di bandara...

"Hyung, seringlah telepon aku. Disana aku pasti akan sangat membutuhkanmu, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja denganku kembali ke Seoul?"

"Sebentar lagi aku wisuda Jongin, dan sayang sekali jika aku harus pindah ke Seoul. Tenanglah setelah wisuda nanti aku pasti akan kembali ke Seoul." Chanyeol memang merupakan mahasiswa tingkat akhir di Universitas California, sedangkan Jongin merupakan mahasiswa tahun pertama sehingga Jongin tidak begitu khawatir untuk pindah-pindah universitas. Kita skip dulu acara pamit-pamitan Jongin. Bow...

* * *

Seoul...

"Sehun-ah, kudengar ada mahasiswa baru di angkatan kita yah?" Ujar Kyungsoo pada Sehun sambil menggandeng cewek cantik di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung" Sehun hanya membalas dengan mulut mash sibuk dengan bubble tea nya. Sebenarnya Sehun sangat kesal melihat Kyungsoo yang terus saja menempel dengan cewek cantik itu, sehingga dirinya sering sekali diabaikan. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di kantin kampus Universitas Seoul. Dan ngomong-ngomong cewek cantik yang di samping Kyungsoo adalah pacar Kyungsoo, dia bernama Irene. Cewek populer di kampus Kyungsoo dan merupakan kakak tingkat Kyungsoo. Meskipun begitu mereka terlihat sangat cocok untuk menjadi pasangan kekasih. Kyungsoo pun tidak pernah memanggil Irene dengan ' _Noona'_ itu pun atas keinginan Irene.

"Irene, apa kau mau menemaniku mengambil catatan di asramaku?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mata sedikit menggoda Irene. Jangan salah yah, gini-gini Kyungsoo adalah namja normal yang hormonnya sedang membludak sehingga melihat cewek secantik Irene siapa yang tidak tertarik. Awal mereka jadian adalah karena dulu Kyungsoo sangat mengagumi Irene dan sering mengirimi bunga mawar di loker Irene. Setelah lama menjadi _Secret Admirer_ akhirnya Irene memergoki Kyungsoo tengah menaruh bunga seperti biasa dan Kyungsoo saat itu sangat kaget dan gelagapan mendapati Irene berdiri di depannya ketika dirinya akan berbalik ke kelasnya. Namun tanpa diduga, Irene segera memeluk Kyungsoo dan berucap dengan sangat lembut sampai membuat Kyungsoo ingin menangis bahagia.

" _Aku sangat senang, ternyata orang yang selama ini mengirimiku bunga adalah kau, aku sangat tersentuh dengan kata-kata penyemangatmu, aku juga sangat menyukaimu."_ Begitulah ungkapan Irene saat itu sehingga sejak itu mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kembali ke dunia sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan lama-lama" Irene menjawab Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Mereka pun segera menuju asrama kampus yang tidak jauh dari gedung kampus melewati jalan yang sekiranya tidak dilalui orang-orang maupun satpam.

Sesampainya di kamar Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba tangan kyungsoo menarik tengkuk Irene dan mulai menciumi bibir merah Irene dengan sedikit kasar, yang membuat Irene reflek meremas rambut Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama dengan lelehan saliva entah milik siapa sudah mengalir di sudut bibir Irene.

Cekleekk...

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan membuat dua insan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena kaget bukan kepalang, takut jika mereka ketahuan oleh pengurus kampus. Perlu diketahui Kyungsoo masih berada di tingkat pertama kuliah dan semua mahasiswa tingkat pertama diwajibkan berada di asrama dengan alasan tingkat pertama masih perlu adaptasi dengan kegiatan kampus dan masih banyak pengarahan yang harus diberikan oleh kampus sehingga Kyungsoo pun mau tidak mau harus ikut berada di asrama dengan peraturan yang cukup ketat.

Mereka berdua masih mengamati sesorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Padahal setahu Kyungsoo tadi dia menguncinya. Kyungsoo dan Irene sangat malu ketahuan berciuman di dalam kamar dan sangat jelas melanggar peraturan. Dan Kyungsoo semakin malu lagi mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang memergokinya adalah namja yang pernah ia temuinya di California waktu itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap namja itu tidak mengenalinya setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja beberapa bulan lalu. *Kyungsoo ingatannya kuat juga yah* - Abaikan author... :v

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kecanggungan mereka.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Laki-laki itu pun membuka suara untuk mengatasi kecanggungan yang terjadi.

 **TBC...**

Maap, TBC mendadak.. Chapter 1 sengaja ku bikin panjang karena belum ada konflik yang begitu menonjol sehingga kalian akan menebak-nebak bagaimana alurnya. Haha ... Aku mau lihat respon para readers dulu dan reviewnya . kalo responnya bagus aku akan segera post chapter 2. Karena chapter 2 sudah menunggu di posting ..


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Yeri

Irene

 **Support Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Chapter Sebelumya...**

 _Mereka berdua masih mengamati sesorang yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar Kyungsoo. Padahal setahu Kyungsoo tadi dia menguncinya. Kyungsoo dan Irene sangat malu ketahuan berciuman di dalam kamar dan sangat jelas melanggar peraturan. Dan Kyungsoo semakin malu lagi mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang memergokinya adalah namja yang pernah ia temuinya di California waktu itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar berharap namja itu tidak mengenalinya setelah pertemuan tidak sengaja beberapa bulan lalu. *Kyungsoo ingatannya kuat juga yah* - Abaikan author... :v_

 _Namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi kecanggungan mereka._

" _Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" Laki-laki itu pun membuka suara untuk mengatasi kecanggungan yang terjadi._

 **Chapter 2**

Author POV

Melihat raut wajah namja tan itu, Kyungsoo menebak bahwa namja itu sudah tidak ingat padanya dan itu sedikit mengurangi rasa malunya.

"Ahh.., Tidak apa-apa." dari sekian banyak kata yang bisa Kyungsoo ucapkan, hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oh iya, aku mahasiswa baru disini, tadi bagian administrasi memberiku kunci kamar 1288, dan aku rasa aku tidak salah masuk kamar." Jongin mencoba menjelaskan kedatangannya agar kedua orang itu tidak salah paham telah memergoki acara-mari-berciuman-dengan-Kyungsoo. :v

"Ayo Irene, sebentar lagi kau ada kelas kan, kita harus kembali ke kampus." Kyungsoo menarik tangan Irene dengan tergesa dan segera keluar kamar untuk segera kembali ke kampus melewati jalan rahasia ala Irene-Kyungsoo.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Author POV end**

 **Jongin POV**

Di pertengahan musim gugur, setelah dua tahun aku berharap tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, nyatanya takdir masih belum menyerah untuk menguji segenap kesabaran yang kumiliki. Buktinya, segala tekad yang telah kubangun bertahun-tahun untuk menghilang dari tempat ini langsung runtuh begitu saja hanya dengan satu perintah _'Jongin, urus kepindahanmu segera ke Seoul, sekretaris Appa akan mengurusi tiket penerbanganmu besok'._ Apa aku tidak salah dengar, waktu itu orang yang hanya memikirkan perusahaannya memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan _'Appa'_ di sambungan teleponku. Apa aku masih pantas menganggapnya _'Appa'_ setelah semua ini terjadi. Dia hanya memerintah, bahkan sekedar basa basi untuk menanyakan kabarku saja sepertinya tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Namun, lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengatakan 'Iya', meskipun sekuat apapun aku berusaha mengabaikan setiap perintahnya. Sudut hatiku yang lain berkata, bukankah dengan aku pulang aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mencari keberadaan ibuku lagi setelah insiden perceraian kedua orang tuaku dua tahun lalu. Selain itu, bukankah dengan aku pulang aku akan bertemu dengan adikku satu-satunya yang sangat aku sayangi dan aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan aku sangat ingat, dia menangis keras saat aku berpamitan padanya akan ke luar negeri dengan alasan akan meneruskan pendidikanku. Dia memang bukan adik kandungku, hanya saja aku sudah menganggapnya begitu mengingat dia yang selalu menempel padaku saat kami berada di rumah dulu. Dia bilang dia sangat merindukan kakak laki-lakinya yang selalu dia sebut dengan _'Hunnie Oppa'_ dan sejak kecil memang bersekolah di luar negeri. Dia juga selalu bilang jika umur kakaknya hampir sama sepertiku, sehingga dia sudah menganggapku kakak kandungnya juga. Aku memang hanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang pada kehidupannya 3 tahun yang lalu, 1 tahun kami bersama membuat kami semakin dekat saja. Aku berpikir lagi, bukankah mereka berdua sudah cukup menjadi alasan kenapa aku masih bertahan dan masih mau untuk menginjakkan kakiku lagi di Korea. Dan sudah ku bilang sejak awal, bahkan sekejam apapun Appaku, aku juga sebenarnya masih sangat menyayanginya. Jadi, sekeras apapun aku ingin menolak bahkan jika rasanya akan seperti memikul ribuan beban, aku memutuskan untuk melewatinya.

Aku tidak merasakan pipiku sudah basah sejak tadi sampai aku melihat seseorang yang kuketahui adalah sekretaris Appa melambai padaku dan tersenyum lembut. Aku buru-buru mengusap air mataku dan ikut tersenyum. Aku memang mengenalnya karena beberapa kali aku melihatnya berada di dalam ruang kerja Appa dulu.

"Tuan muda, saya sudah menyiapkan mobilnya, mari saya bawakan koper anda."

Akupun menyerahkan kopernya kepada sekretaris Appa yang sampai sekarang belum kuketahui namanya.

"Ahjussi, saya harus memanggil anda siapa?" Aku pun mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan sekretaris Appa ini.

"Oh, cukup panggil saya Sekretaris Do saja, tuan muda." Jawabnya sambil menyeret koper besarku.

' _Oh, jadi namanya sekretaris Do'_ Gumamku dalam hati tanpa menjawab pernyataannya.

Setelah aku sampai di luar bandara, udara musim gugur mulai menusuk ke dalam kulitku, padahal aku sudah memakai jaket tebal, namun ternyata masih terasa dinginnya sehingga aku merapatkan lagi jaketku sambil memasuki mobil.

* * *

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku kembali memandang bangunan besar yang ada di hadapanku yang tak lain adalah rumah Appaku, rumah yang sempat memberiku sedikit kenangan bahagia namun sekarang aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan mana kebahagiaan dan mana kesedihan, karena yang aku rasakan saat ini adalah semua datar.

Hari sudah sore, namun aku tidak melihat adanya tanda-tanda tuan rumah sudah kembali dari pekerjaannya. Bahkan, wendy adik kecil yang aku cari pun tidak terdengar suaranya. Aku menyeret koperku semakin masuk ke dalam rumah dan sekarang aku berada di ruang tamu. Tidak banyak yang berubah hanya saja warna gordennya sepertinya diganti dan aku melihat ada piano besar berdiri anggun di sudut ruang tamu. Lalu tiba-tiba aku mendengar ada teriakan seorang anak perempuan dari lantai atas memanggil namaku keras. Kalian sudah pasti bisa menebak siapa dia.

"Jongin Oppa, benarkah itu kau?" teriak Wendy sambil membawa boneka _teddy bear_ kesukaannya dan langsung berlari menuruni tangga sebelum aku menjawab teriakannya. Aku merasakan tubuhku hampir terpental menerima terjangan Wendy yang saat ini tengah memelukku sangat erat sambil sesenggukkan.

"Oppa, _bogoshipo, nomu bogoshipo._ " itulah kata yang akhirnya Wendy ucapkan disel-sela tangisnya. Aku pun mengelus surainya sambil membenamkan wajah Wendy semakin dalam pada dadaku.

"Dimana Appa dan Eomma mu ?" aku bertanya lembut setelah tangisan Wendy sudah mulai tenang.

"Appa mungkin masih di kantor, lalu Eomma mungkin masih di restorannya, aku sendirian di rumah, Oppa." dia mengusak lebih dalam lagi pada dadaku.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara deru mobil berasal dari luar rumah. Dan aku sangat yakin itu adalah mobil Appa. Wendy masih merangkul erat lenganku ketika aku melihat Appa bersama wanita yang kuketahui adalah Ibu Wendy masuk ke ruang tamu dan melihatku bersama Wendy. Tiba-tiba suara yang sangat aku benci dan sangat aku hindari selama beberapa tahun ini akhirnya berhasil masuk lagi ke dalam gendang telingaku sekarang.

"Wendy, cepat masuklah ke kamar dan segera kerjakan PR mu." Ujar wanita yang ku ketahui bernama Hyuna itu pada Wendy dengan sangat datar tanpa melihatku.

"Tapi aku masih ingin disini bersama Jo-..."

"Apa kau tidak dengar yang Eomma katakan, cepat naik keatas kamarmu!" Ucap wanita itu lagi dengan nada yang mulai naik.

Wendy yang merasa ketakutan pun akhirnya melepaskan lenganku dan beranjak naik diikuti Eommanya menuju lantai dua. Dan, kemudian aku mendengar seseorang berdehem di depanku yang tak lain adalah Appaku.

"Ehem.. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dulu, besok kau akan masuk kuliah di Universitas Seoul, Appa sudah menyelesaikan semua administrasimu, kau tinggal masuk saja"

Inilah hal yang sangat aku benci, tatapan dinginnya, suara dinginnya, bahkan dinginnya musim gugur tidak sebanding dengan sikap dinginnya selama ini padaku. Bahkan sekedar pelukan hangat untuk menyambut kedatanganku saja sepertinya terlalu tinggi aku harapkan. Dia pun meninggalkanku di ruang tamu setelah berucap demikian dan aku hanya menghela napas panjang dan beranjak menuju kamarku di sudut ruangan. Kamar yang dua tahun lalu pernah aku tempati. Tapi aku melihat ada yang aneh dengan kamar yang berada di samping kanan kamarku. Dulu kamar itu setahuku kosong dan sekarang sepertinya sudah ditempati. Terbukti lampunya menyala dan di depan pintu tersebut tertulis 'Sehun'. Aku sempat berpikir siapa Sehun, dulu selama aku tinggal disini aku tidak pernah mendengar nama Sehun. Lalu tiba-tiba aku beripikir apa mungkin ini adalah _'Hunnie Oppa'_ yang dimaksud Wendy dulu. Itu artinya kakak kandung Wendy sudah pulang dari luar negeri dan akan menjadi saudaraku juga. Aku pun menghendikkan bahuku mencoba tidak peduli dan masuk ke dalam kamarku yang ternyata sudah rapi. Aku pun langsung merebahkan tubuhku karena sangat lelah dan sepertinya aku akan langsung tidur, karena aku terlalu malas untuk acara makan malam nantinya. Aku pasti akan selalu diasingkan, begitulah pikirku.

Pagi harinya, aku terbangun dari tidurku dan melihat rumah yang ternyata sudah sepi. Aku pun segera mandi dan bersiap untuk ke kampus baruku. Dengan hanya mengambil spageti yang tersisa di meja makan aku segera berangkat dengan menggunakan motor sport. Dan ternyata Appa yang sengaja menyiapkannya untukku, begitulah tutur penjaga rumah. Meskipun hatiku sedikit senang dengan sedikit perhatian yang Appa berikan padaku, tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu bangga karena aku belum tahu apa maksud Appa berbuat ini padaku yang jelas-jelas tidak pernah peduli padaku sebelumnya. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan firasat apapun dan hanya menjalani semua ini dengan biasa.

Universitas Seoul...

Setelah mendapat penjelasan dari administrasi kampus, sepertinya aku akan bolos dulu dari kuliah pertamaku karena aku bangun kesiangan dan sepertinya kuliah sudah mulai sejak pagi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menuju kamar asrama saja. Aku baru tahu, kalau mahasiswa tingkat pertama diwajibkan di asrama dan mungkin nanti aku akan menanyakan pada Appaku untuk masalah ini. Dalam hatiku, aku sedikit senang karena aku bisa terhindar dari tatapan menghina dari Ibu tiriku di rumah dan tidak perlu lagi merasa diasingkan tiap hari. Tapi tetap saja waktuku bersama Wendy akan sangat kurang. Entahlah aku tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih. Sambil membawa kunci bertuliskan 1288 yang diberikan petugas administrasi. Aku menyusuri koridor asrama khusus namja ini sampai aku berhenti di sudut ruangan dan menemukan kamar bertuliskan 1288. Aku pun memutar kunci kamar dan langsung saja membuka pintunya.

Cekleekk...

Aku sangat terkejut ketika aku membuka kamar asrama yang akan menjadi kamarku ini, aku sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang cukup membuatku membelalakan mata. Disana aku melihat dua orang yang sepertinya sepasang kekasih itu sedang berciuman yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut. Dimana posisi si yeoja sudah hampir terbaring di atas kasur dan sang namja yang terus menekan tengkuk si yeoja. Karena mendengar derit pintu, pasangan itu nampak sangat terkejut dengan kehadiranku di ambang pintu dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Setelah beberapa saat, kami bertiga merasa sangat awkwerd dengan suasana ini. Tapi, **Tunggu!** Sepertinya aku mengenali wajah namja yang sedang melihatku dengan mata seperti mau keluar itu karena saking bulatnya. Aku mengamati sekali lagi wajah sang namja yang sesekali melirik si yeoja yang terus menunduk, mungkin karena dia malu ketahuan olehku sedang Ehm.. berciuman panas. Dan aku merasa yakin kalau namja yang entahlah aku lupa siapa namanya ini sama dengan namja yang dulu sempat kutemui di California.

Karena suasana sangat canggung, aku pun meloloskan pertanyaanku untuk setidaknya mencairkan suasana di kamar ini.

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu kalian?" begitulah kata yang bisa aku keluarkan untuk saat ini.

Lalu aku mendengar namja itu menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit tergagap, bahwa mereka tidak apa-apa. Karena suasana tak kunjung membaik, akhirnya aku mencoba menjelaskan bahwa aku adalah mahasiswa baru yang akan menempati kamar ini. Namun, tiba-tiba dengan sangat tergesa si namja justru menarik tangan yeojanya keluar dari kamar. Aku yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggelang dan berpikir dalam hati, _'ternyata namja yang terlihat sangat polos itu justru saat berciuman terlihat sangat liar.'_ Aku hampir tidak mempercayainya dan menebak bahwa namja itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Setelah kejadian tidak sengaja tadi, aku pun mulai memasuki kamar dan mengamati interior kamar yang terlihat sangat rapi dan harum layaknya kamar perempuan. Kamar ini cukup besar, terdapat dua _single bed_ yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja nakas kecil. Ada dua meja belajar, dua lemari, jendela yang cukup lebar jika dibuka dan ada satu kamar mandi. Aku pun menghampiri meja belajar namja yang mungkin akan menjadi roomate ku nanti. Tatanan bukunya sangat rapi, dan yang membuatku tertarik adalah ada pigura yang menampilkan fotonya bersama dua orang yang kutebak adalah orang tuanya. Aku selalu berharap akan tertawa seperti namja ini bersama kedua orang tuaku, namun aku hanya bisa bermimpi saja saat ini karena bahkan ibuku saja tidak tahu sekarang ada dimana setelah meninggalkanku di rumah Appa. Aku menghela napas panjang dan melihat-lihat lagi kamarnya. Setelah cukup menjelajahi kamar asrama, aku mulai berbaring di ranjang yang sepertinya bukan milik namja itu dan menutup mataku dengan lengan untuk tidur sebentar menunggu waktu kuliah selesai.

 **Jongin POV end**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Saat ini, aku sedang menuju kamar asrama. Tidak biasanya aku pulang sendiri menuju asrama karena Sehun akan selalu membuntutiku sampai kami masuk kamar masing-masing. meskipun kamar Sehun ada di lantai atasku karena dia memang anak bos Ayahku yang memiliki saham cukup tinggi di Universitas ini, sehingga kamarnya hanya akan ditempati seorang diri dengan fasilitas yang menakjubkan. Aku sering sekali main ke kamarnya karena dia bilang sering merasa kesepian jika di kamar sendiri sehingga sebagai teman aku pun sering menemaninya bermain mengingat ayah kita berdua juga terbilang cukup dekat meskipun sebatas atasan dan bawahan. Aku melihatnya tadi dijemput ibunya ketika kuliah baru saja usai, mungkin dia tidak akan di asrama malam ini.

Saat akan memasuki area asrama, aku pun teringat kejadian memalukan tadi siang. Aku sempat berpikir lagi, _'apa namja itu benar-benar tidak mengingat wajahku lagi? Dan apa benar dia akan menjadi Roomateku?'_ ujarku dalam hati.

"Apa dia masih ada di kamar yah? Aku berharap dia sudah pergi, aku tidak melihat dia membawa koper tadi, jadi mungkin saja dia tidak tidur di kamarku malam ini." Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku dan terus berpikir sepositif mungkin.

Namun, harapanku menguap begitu saja melihat namja tan itu tengah berbaring di samping ranjangku, dan mendadak terbangun ketika mendengar aku membuka pintu. Dia melihatku yang masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar, dan langsung terduduk di kasurnya. Aku pun tersenyum canggung hanya untuk basa basi saja dan menaruh tas kuliahku di meja belajar.

"Apa kuliah biasanya memang berakhir hanya sampai sore saja?" aku sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Karena memang aku belum siap berhadapan dengannya gara-gara insiden tadi siang. aku takut dia akan melaporkanku pada petugas asrama karena aku melanggar peraturan.

"A.. Aku tidak ada kuliah malam hari ini." Sial! Kenapa aku harus tergagap menjawab pertanyaan semudah itu. Itu akan semakin mempermalukanku, bodoh...bodoh...bodoh. Aku melihatnya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawabanku, apa aku benar-benar dianggap lelucon saja olehnya, padahal sedari tadi aku berusaha menahan agar tidak terlihat gugup di depannya. Atau jangan-jangan dia sudah mengingatku saat di California. ' _Aaah.. Molla'_ gerutuku dalam hati.

"Kau tidak usah secanggung itu gara-gara kejadian tadi siang, aku sudah sering melihat hal seperti itu di Amerika, malah kupikir kau kurang mahir dalam hal semacam itu jika dilihat dari gayamu berciuaman."

Sial, namja ini benar-benar ingin mengejekku ternyata. Aku melihat senyumnya semakin lebar setelah melontarkan kata-kata ejekan itu dan hampir tertawa. Tapi, dia sangat terlihat berbeda ketika tersenyum daripada wajah keputusasaannya dulu. Dia terlihat err... tampan. Tiba-tiba muncul suatu ide untuk melawan ejekannya yang menjengkelkan itu. Apa perlu aku bilang kalau wajah depresi dia itu sangat-sangat menyeramkan waktu di California. Tapi, ah.. aku takut nanti dia tersinggung dan malah menyadariku orang yang dulu dia temui di California. Lebih baik aku pura-pura tidak kenal saja dan berusaha mengabaikannya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapannya aku segera mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket oleh keringat daripada harus mendengar ocehan namja yang aku pikir tidak tahu diri itu. Jelas-jelas dia itu orang baru, dan aku penghuni kamar yang lama, bukannya bersikap sopan padaku malah mengejekku soal gaya berciuman. Hah.. yang benar saja. Dia pikir dia siapa? Jika tidak kutolong dulu, mungkin dia tidak akan sampai ke Korea dengan keadaan sehat seperti sekarang. *ami kyungsoo kok pamrih sih nolongnya ahahaha* - abaikan author :D

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Jongin POV**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tadi aku seberani itu mengomentari gaya berciuamannya, pasti dia sangat malu sekarang. Ucapan itu reflek saja aku ucapkan, karena melihat tampangnya yang lebih pantas menjadi anak SD itu ternyata cukup jago dalam hal berciuman. Niatnya aku hanya ingin menggoda saja, tapi sepertinya dia benar-benar tersinggung dengan ucapanku. Lagian, apa dia benar-benar tidak mengingatku dulu di California, atau dia sengaja tidak mau mengingatku. Setidaknya jika dia mengingatku, aku bisa menanyakan kronologi sebenarnya kenapa waktu itu aku bisa berada di kamar hotelnya. Karena jujur sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran ketika aku bangun pagi itu, wajah dan pelipisku sudah dipenuhi plester, dan besoknya aku mendapati Taemin membawa motorku ke apartemen. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya saat itu.

Saat aku masih asik melamun dan memikirkan kejadian yang ada di California itu. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan melihatnya keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang dan diatas lututnya. Aku sempat syok melihat bentuk tubuhnya, dan sempat bertanya kenapa ada namja yang kulitnya putih mulus seperti dia, meskipun banyak terdapat tahi lalat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bahkan perutnya rata seperti wanita dan put-

Drttt... Drttt...

 _Someone call the doctor_

 _Nal butjapgo malhaejwo_

 _Sarangeun gyeoulguk jungdok overdose..._

Pikiran liarku mendadak hilang ketika aku mendengar suara ponselku berdering kencang di saku celanaku. Aku pun melihat siapa yang menelepon dan sedikit meliriknya yang ternyata sudah berada di depan lemarinya sambil berjongkok dan membuat paha putihnya sedikit terekspos karena handuknya terangkat. Sial! Kenapa dia harus berpose seperti itu. Aku pun langsung mengangkat telepon yang ternyata adalah Yeri.

"Halo, baby" Sapaku pada Yeri. Entah mengapa aku jadi ingin bermanja-manja dengan Yeri karena aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa semudah itu terpana hanya karena melihat pemandangan tubuh namja, yang selama ini tidak pernah terjadi padaku. Bahkan aku sangat jijik melihat Chanyeol yang sering bermesraan dengan kekasih gay nya, Baekhyun.

" _Halo, Jonginie baby... Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau sudah sampai di Korea? Apa kau melupakanku?"_

" _Mianhae,_ Baby.. Aku sibuk mengurusi kampus baruku, jadi belum sempat mengubungimu. Tadinya aku mau menelponmu setelah ini tapi ternyata kau duluan yang meneleponku." Ujarku agar Yeri tidak terus menginterogasiku.

" _Baiklah, tunggu aku, Baby. Sebulan lagi aku akan membujuk Appa untuk memindahkanku kesana. Ingat pesanku, kau jangan tertarik dengan siapapun disana, mengerti?"_

"Iya, baby. Kau tenang saja."

" _Baiklah, nanti ku telpon lagi, aku akan ke salon dulu bersama Eomma, saranghae baby Jonnginie"_

"Ne nado"

Setelah aku mematikan sambungan telepon Yeri, aku melihat namja yang bahkan belum berkenalan secara langsung denganku ini sedang membaca buku di atas kasurnya. Dan aku pun berpamitan untuk pulang meskipun aku tidak mendapat respon darinya. Aku berusaha cuek saja dengan sikapnya itu dan melangkah keluar untuk berbicara dengan Appa soal asrama kampus walaupun aku tidak yakin Appaku akan peduli dengan keputusanku.

Akupun mengendarai motorku untuk pulang ke rumah, dan sedikit berharap Appa sudah pulang, karena aku ingin segera membahas soal asrama. Dan entah kenapa aku mendadak ingin sekali tinggal di asrama. Daripada setiap hari aku harus menumpuk perasaan benciku pada seseorang dirumah Appa.

Dan tebakanku benar, mobil Appa sudah ada di rumah. Aku berpikir sejenak, sejak kapan Appa 2 hari ini pulang sebelum jam 12 malam. Bukankah tidak ada yang lebih menarik baginya selain berkas perusahaan dan sahamnya yang tersebar dimana-mana. Aku memarkirkan motorku di bagasi, dan masuk ke rumah. Pemandangan pertama yang aku lihat adalah suasana makan malam layaknya keluarga bahagia dan aku datang seperti tamu tidak tahu diri yang hendak menganggu acara mereka. Aku tersenyum miris, bahkan setahun aku tinggal di rumah ini dulu tak pernah sekalipun aku merasakan suasana makan malam keluarga. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menuju kamarku saja. Namun, baru dua langkah aku berjalan sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Ganti bajumu, dan segera makan malam disini" Itu adalah suara Appa.

Aku hanya mendecih, aku sempat berpikir sebenarnya dia ini kenapa, apa kepalanya terbentur sesuatu sehingga bertindak seolah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu dua tahun lalu. Aku melirik ke arah meja makan lagi dan saat itu juga aku melihat seorang namja yang aku yakin adalah seseorang yang juga pernah bertemu denganku di California. Aku tidak melihat wajahnya tadi karena posisinya yang membelakangiku saat aku datang, dan saat ini dia juga tengah menatapku dengan raut sama terkejutnya denganku. Mungkin dia masih mengingat wajahku meskipun kejadian di hotel itu sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa semua ini serba kebetulan. Tanpa menjawab ucapan Appa, aku berjalan lagi menuju kamar dan sepertinya aku tidak akan muncul di makan malam mereka, karena aku masih tahu diri ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkanku ada disana begitu juga denganku yang sangat muak melihat wajahnya

Setelah beberapa menit aku berada di dalam kamarku, aku mendengar suara teriakan seorang wanita dan bantingan benda yang cukup keras terdengar dari arah ruang makan. Dan aku yakin itu adalah ulah wanita itu yang sangat membenciku berada disini lalu samar-samar aku mendengar.

" _Aku ingin anak itu keluar dari rumah ini, aku tidak sudi bahkan untuk melihat wajah anak dari wanita jalang itu."_ Siapa yang dia sebut jalang itu, apa ibuku? Dia memang sangat keterlaluan. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku menahan amarahku.

Beberapa menit aku menunggu Appa menjawab, namun tidak ada yang terdengar sama sekali. Aku menebak bahwa Appa mengabaikan amukan wanita itu. Appa benar-benar tidak tertebak. Aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui motif apa yang sebenarnya dibalik tindakannya selama ini. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu kamarku terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang aku rasa bernama Sehun itu menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di kasurku.

"Woaahh... Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau sesorang yang hampir bunuh diri di Amerika dulu adalah 'saudara tiriku' sendiri. Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing denganmu saat pertama kali bertemu" Dia berucap dengan penekanan pada kata 'saudara tiriku', sepertinya dia memang sama seperti ibunya yang juga tidak menyukaiku. Dan hey, apa dia bilang barusan? Aku hampir bunuh diri di Amerika? Seingatku aku hanya bertemu dengannya di hotel, apa dia pernah melihatku mencoba bunuh diri? Aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemudian dia melanjutnya omongannya.

"Kupikir kau telah menyesal karena kau tahu kehadiranmu hanya merusak hubungan keluargaku, sehingga kau merasa bersalah dan nekat mau bunuh diri. Dan kurasa jika kau tahu diri memang seharusnya kau tidak berada disini" Dia berujar lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dan aku hanya menatapnya tajam karena aku merasa benar-benar direndahkan disini.

"Aku hanya berusaha menuruti keinginan Appamu, dia yang menyuruhku kembali dan apa kau pikir aku juga menginginkan ini" Aku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Baguslah, jika kau tidak menginginkan berada disini, kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sekarang dan jangan pernah muncul di rumah ini lagi."

"Jika semudah itu aku pergi, aku sudah melakukannya. Aku juga muak harus berada di rumah yang sama dengan orang yang selalu merendahkan aku dan ibuku."

"So, pergilah dan semua masalah selesai."

"Kau juga anak kandung dari Tuan Oh bukan? Apa sedangkal itu pemikiranmu terhadap Appamu selama ini? Bahkan jika aku pergi ke ujung dunia, jika dia masih menginginkanku entah apa tujuannya dia pasti akan menemukanku. Apa kau pernah merasa hidupmu seolah telah di _setting_ dan kau hanya sebuah boneka hidup yang selalu disetir oleh ayahmu, apa kau pernah merasakannya, Brengsek." Emosiku benar-benar sudah berada di ujung dan saat ini sepertinya waktu yang tepat untuk aku meluapkan semuanya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, kau benar, aku sangat-sangat menyesal sekarang. Jika pada akhirnya aku dan ibuku hanya akan selalu direndahkan seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah menyuruhnya untuk mempertemukanku dengan Appamu. Dia hanya menginginkan anaknya bahagia ketika anaknya tahu bahwa dia masih punya ayah. Dia bukan jalang seperti yang selalu ibumu katakan!" Aku berteriak di depan Sehun karena dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang selama ini aku rasakan dan dengan mudahnya menyuruhku pergi, bahkan selalu menuduhku sebagai perusak keluarganya. Apa dia pikir keluargaku juga tidak rusak. Aku yang bahagia bersama ibuku dulu harus menelan kepahitan setelah bertemu keluarganya. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa ibuku baik-baik saja setelah diusir oleh ibunya dulu. Dan sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah mengubah marga ibuku dengan marga ayahku karena aku tahu, aku tidak pantas dengan marga itu. Apa dia pikir semudah itu kehidupanku selama ini.

"Apa kau tak terima ibuku menyubut ibumu dengan jalang? Lalu apa bedanya jalang dengan wanita seperti ibumu yang jelas-jelas menggoda laki-laki yang sudah beristri hanya demi mendapatkan uang, hingga dengan sialnya ibumu hamil dan melahirkan dirimu."

Duagh... Duagh... Duagh...

Aku benar-benar di puncak amarahku, sehingga aku melayangkan pukulanku kepada Sehun dan membuatnya tersungkur di lantai. Dan dia pun sepertinya tidak terima dengan pukulanku sehingga balik membalasku dengan menghantamkan bogem mentahnya ke rahangku. Kami pun terus saja saling memukul. Sampai aku mendengar suara seoranag laki-laki yang kuyakini adalah Appaku menggema di ambang pintu kamarku.

"KALIAN BERDUA HENTIKAN!"

Aku melihat beberapa penjaga rumah memisahkan aku dan Sehun yang masih terlibat baku hantam. Darah segar mengalir di beberapa bagian wajah kami dan kami masih sama-sama tidak mau menyerah untuk terus melayangkan pukulan. Sampai aku melihat Sehun dibawa keluar dari kamarku, dan melihat Appaku masuk ke dalam kamarku dan menutup pintunya. Dia melangkah mendekatiku dan berdiri di depan wajahku.

Plakk...

Dia menamparku tepat di luka yang dibuat Sehun dan itu rasanya sangat perih. Aku hanya meringis menerima pukulannya.

"Aku tidak mengirimmu kemari untuk berkelahi dengan Sehun dan membangga-banggakan ibumu yang bahkan sampai sekarang tidak pernah mencarimu lagi!" Appa berteriak di depan wajahku.

"Eomma mungkin saja mencariku karena aku yakin dia sangat menyayangiku."

"Huh... bersihkan kekacauan di kamarmu ini"

Appa pergi setelah mengatakan hal itu, aku melihat ada seorang pembantu rumah yang menghampiriku dengan membawa alat P3K. Aku pun hanya terduduk merasakan seluruh badanku nyeri akibat perkelahianku dengan Sehun. Aku berpikir apa benar Eomma tidak pernah mencariku seperti yang Appa bilang? Tapi aku yakin Eomma pasti mencariku, dan jika saja Appa tidak selalu mengekangku pasti aku sudah bertemu Eomma.

Jongin POV end

Author POV

Setelah Tuan Oh meninggalkan kamar Jongin, nampaknya dia masih berdiri di depan kamar itu. Dan setelah itu terdengar dengungan lirihnya.

"Maafkan aku Kim Yoona, aku yang membuat Jongin seperti sekarang ini. Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuknya." Sepertinya Kim Yoona yang disebutkan oleh Tuan Oh adalah Ibu kandung Jongin. Entah masa lalu apa yang dilalui Tuan Oh, Kim Yoona, dan Nyonya Oh Hyuna sehingga kehidupan mereka seperti ini.

Tuan Oh berjalan ke arah kamar Sehun dan membuka pintunya. Disana dia melihat istrinya sedang mengobati luka Sehun dengan raut kekhawatirannya. Tuan Oh hanya memperhatikan dari ambang pintu. Melihat tuan Oh yang memasuki kamar Sehun, Nyonya Oh melirik suaminya tajam dan berkata dengan nada sinis.

"Apa kau membawa kembali anak wanita itu untuk merusak wajah tampan anakku ini? Dia benar-benar tidak tahu diri, dan kau masih saja membelanya dan tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi." Tuan Oh hanya diam tidak menanggapi istrinya yang sedang marah itu dan berbalik meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Setelah luka Sehun selesai Nyonya Hyuna menyuruh Sehun istirahat, lalu beranjak juga meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

* * *

Pagi harinya, Tuan Oh menemukan memo diatas meja belajar Jongin.

" _Aku akan tinggal di asrama kampus, dan tolong jangan memaksaku untuk tetap tinggal di rumah itu setelah kau melihat apa yang terjadi semalam."_

Tuan Oh melihat lemari Jongin sudah kosong lagi dan tempat tidurnya sudah rapi. Sepertinya Jongin pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali.

"Apa dia tidak tahu jika Sehun juga tinggal di asrama?" Begitulah gumaman Tuan Oh dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar Jongin.

.

.

.

Asrama Universitas Seoul...

Jongin pagi-pagi sekali datang ke asrama, bahkan dia terpaksa membangunkan penjaga Asrama karena memang hari masih gelap dan belum terlihat lalu lalang mahasiswa di sekitar asrama. Setelah menunjukkan kartu mahasiswanya, Jongin dibolehkan masuk ke dalam asrama dengan membawa koper besar.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar 1288 Jongin segera membuka kuncinya dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang lampunya masih dimatikan itu. Jongin meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu. Karena Jongin baru pernah sekali berkunjung ke kamar asrama sehingga dia belum hafal letak saklar lampu. Dia terus mencari saklar lampu yang entah letaknya dimana, namun tiba-tiba ...

Brukkkk...

"Awwwww..." Terdengar sebuah teriakan dan itu bukan berasal dari mulut Jongin.

Nampaknya Jongin tersandung sesuatu akibatnya dia sekarang mendarat dengan tidak elit diatas tubuh seseorang. Jongin pun segera bangkit dari posisinya setelah merasakan pergerakan orang dibawahnya dan mengaduh kesakitan karena harus menahan bobot tubuh Jongin yang terbilang cukup berat itu.

Tiba-tiba lampu menyala dan menampilkan seorang Kyungsoo dengan piyama imutnya bergambar beruang telah menekan saklar lampu. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, dan matanya masih berkedip-kedip lucu karena lampu yang baru saja menyala. Jongin sempat cengo melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang terlampau imut itu, sehingga sempat terlintas dipikirannya untuk mencubiti pipinya yang berisi.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak melihat kabel disitu sehingga aku tersandung dan membangunkanmu." Ujar Jongin menunjuk kabel yang ternyata adalah charger laptop Kyungsoo yang membentang karena memang Kyungsoo sedang mencharger laptopnya.

"Oh.. Ternyata kau." Kyungsoo sepertinya masih marah karena Jongin mengejeknya tempo hari, namun setelah nyawanya benar-benar terkumpul sepenuhnya. Dia membelalak melihat wajah Jongin yang penuh lebam dan plester lagi. Sehingga dia reflek mendekati Jongin.

"Apa kau habis berkelahi dengan preman pasar? Wajahmu sangat mengerikan sekarang." Ujar Kyungsoo mengamati lebam Jongin dengan wajah yang sangat dekat dengan wajah Jongin dan menunjuk-nunjuk lukanya. Jongin yang melihat wajah Kyungsoo sedekat itu hanya berusaha menelan air liurnya yang mungkin akan menetes jika saja dia membuka mulutnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang bibir merah Kyungsoo meskipun bangun tidur terlihat sangat basah di depan Jongin dan kulit wajah nya yang benar-benar halus itu seolah meminta untuk dikecup. Sebelum fantasinya tambah liar, Jongin mendorong Kyungsoo menjauh dari depan wajahnya.

"Kau sangat tidak sopan, berbicara dengan orang yang bahkan belum berkenalan denganmu tepat di depan wajahnya." Ujar Jongin sekenanya menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Ahhh... Iya maafkan aku, namaku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena merasa tidak enak. Setelah itu dia menggerutu dalam hati. _'Orang ini benar-benar melupakanku ternyata'._

"Aku Kim Jongin. Aku juga minta maaf soal kemarin."

Nampaknya Kyungsoo mengerti maaf yang dimaksud Jongin adalah soal ejekan Jongin tentang cara berciumannya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih kesal, namun melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti habis kalah bermain tinju itu dia tidak tega untuk mengabaikannya lagi. Sehingga Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk saja dan bergerak ke kasurnya lagi dan mulai merebahkan badannya lagi.

"Apa kau tidak ada kuliah pagi, sebentar lagi pukul 6." Jongin berujar sambil memasukkan bajunya ke dalam lemari.

"Aku kuliah siang."

"Oh.."

Kyungsoo pun terlelap lagi dan Jongin pun berpikir mungkin sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih kesal dengannya karena Kyungsoo masih sedikit acuh padanya. Jongin pun menghendikan bahunya dan mulai membereskan barang-barangnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, dan Jongin merentangkan tangannya untuk meluruskan ototnya setelah selesai menata barang-barangnya di kamar barunya. Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang ternyata masih meringkuk seperti kepompong dibalik selimutnya. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah teman satu kamarnya. Setelah itu dia beranjak ke kamar mandi karena berdasarkan jadwal yang dia punya dia kuliah jam setengah 8 pagi.

* * *

Suara berisik yang berasal dari Handphone yang bukan milik Kyungsoo mengusik tidur namja bermata bulat itu. Dia pun meraba tempat tidurnya mencari Handphonenya. Dia kaget bukan kepalang, ada 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun dan ada 3 sms dari Sehun. Dia memang tidak mendengar panggilan Sehun karena handphonnya dalam mode Hening.

" _Hyung, bangunlah... kita ada kuliah mendadak pagi ini, maaf aku semalam tidak di asrama jadi aku tidak bisa ke kamarmu"_ Itulah bunyi salah satu sms Sehun

Setelah Kyungsoo membaca pesan itu, dia segera menyambar handuknya dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik engsel pintu kamar mandi. Dan...

"AAAaaaaaaaaaa...!"

Mereka berdua berteriak karena saking kagetnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget melihat tubuh Jongin tanpa sehelai benang pun dibasahi air yang berasal dari shower diatasnya. Jongin yang kaget tubuhnya menjadi tontonan gratis Kyungsoo pun segera menyambar handuk di sampingnya dan dengan cepat kilat melilitkan handuk itu menutup Ehmmm... benda kebanggannya. Kyungsoo masih melotot dengan mulut terbuka melihat otot Jongin yang cukup terbentuk itu.

"Kenapa kau asal masuk saja, padahal kan aku belum selesai mandi." Tanya Jongin yang masih melilitkan handuknya.

 **TBC...**

Makasih respon kalian di Chapter pertama FF ini. Maaf ya Adsurb banget ceritanya.. aku masih belajar soalnya. Dan makasih juga atas saran dan kritiknya karena semua itu benar-benar membantuku... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ..


	3. Chapter 3

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

 _Setelah Kyungsoo membaca pesan itu, dia segera menyambar handuknya dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menarik engsel pintu kamar mandi. Dan..._

" _AAAaaaaaaaaaa...!"_

 _Mereka berdua berteriak karena saking kagetnya. Kyungsoo yang kaget melihat tubuh Jongin tanpa sehelai benang pun dibasahi air yang berasal dari shower diatasnya. Jongin yang kaget tubuhnya menjadi tontonan gratis Kyungsoo pun segera menyambar handuk di sampingnya dan dengan cepat kilat melilitkan handuk itu menutup Ehmmm... benda kebanggannya. Kyungsoo masih melotot dengan mulut terbuka melihat otot Jongin yang cukup terbentuk itu._

" _Kenapa kau asal masuk saja, padahal kan aku belum selesai mandi?" Tanya Jongin yang masih melilitkan handuknya._

 **Chapter 3**

Kyungsoo POV

Aku menggeliat dengan sangat malas, karena sedari tadi suara handphone yang sangat kencang dan jelas-jelas bukan suara handphoneku terus berdering tepat di samping telingaku. _'Kemana si Jongin itu? Kenapa membiarkan bunyi handphonenya mengganggu tidur imutku, ups.. tapi kata Sehun aku memang imut kok.'_ Aku mencoba meraih handphoneku yang dari semalam ku heningkan, sekedar untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang ini. Namun, aku penasaran dengan 10 panggilan tak terjawab dari Sehun dan dia juga mengirimu beberapa pesan. Saat aku membaca salah satu pesan Sehun, aku melotot dan rasanya bola mataku sudah meminta keluar dari sarangnya. Sehingga aku buru-buru turun dari ranjang dan mengambil handuk di dekat pintu kamar mandi. Karena aku bukan tipe mahasiswa yang suka bolos, jadi aku harus tetap masuk meskipun akan telat nantinya. Dengan sangat tergesa aku memutar engsel pintu kamar mandi, dan baru selangkah kaki ku memasuki kamar mandi, aku sangat terkejut melihat apa yang ada di depanku sekarang dan aku hanya bisa berteriak histeris.

"AAAAAAaaaa..."

Ternyata bukan aku saja yang terkejut, namun sosok yang ada di depanku juga sama terkejutnya denganku dan berteriak sangat keras. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang tubuhnya yang tan sexy menurutku, dengan otot lengan yang lumayan terbentuk, serta beberapa roti sobek, dan sesuatu Emmm...yang menggantung manja di bawah perutnya menjadi tontonan gratisku. Aku sempat cengo melihat pemandangan pagi ini, sampai aku sadar kalau ini bukanlah sebuah opera yang layak ditonton sehingga aku dengan segera menutup mataku dengan jari-jari lentikku. _'Kenapa, sedari tadi ucapanku jadi feminim gini?'_ pikirku dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Lalu kudengar dia berbicara padaku dengan agak kesal.

"Kenapa kau asal masuk saja, padahal kan aku belum selesai mandi?" tanyanya padaku yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

Aku sedikit mengintipnya, untuk memastikan dia sudah menutupi tubuhnya terutama 'itu-nya' yang tadi ku lihat terkulai lemas. ' _Aisssh, kenapa aku harus memikirkan itunya?'_ Dan ternyata benar, dia sudah menutup bagian tubuhnya dari bawah pusar sampai atas lutut dengan handuk putih, sehingga aku pun membuka mataku dan menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Tadi aku buru-buru, ternyata ada jadwal pagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ada di dalam kamar mandi, _mianhae_ "

Kami berdua sama-sama canggung, sehingga dia hanya menghela nafas saja dan melewatiku tanpa menjawab dengan kata-kata. Aku pun langsung masuk kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan badanku dengan sangat cepat karena terakhir ku lihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.20. Bisa-bisa aku tidak boleh ikut kuliah kalau terlambat lebih dari 10 menit.

Belum ada lima menit, aku keluar kamar mandi dengan hanya memakai handuk putihku yang biasa kupakai dan segera menuju lemariku. Di samping lemariku ternyata Jongin juga sedang memilih baju dengan tenang. Kami pun sibuk masing-masing dengan urusan sendiri sebelum berangkat ke kampus, dan sesekali aku meliriknya, namun dia tampak tidak menghiraukanku. _'Apa dia kesal karena aku tidak sengaja melihatnya telanjang?padahal aku kan sudah minta maaf.'_ Lalu, aku melihatnya keluar kamar sambil membawa tas selempangnya tanpa melihatku. Ah yang benar saja, masa dia sekesal itu padaku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat jam dan sudah pukul 07.30 tepat!. Sial, jangan sampai aku diusir dari kelas. Aku pun segera berlari keluar kamar menuju kampusku yang jaraknya tak jauh dari asramaku.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Author POV**

Kyungsoo terburu-buru menuju ruang kuliahnya. Dengan terengah akibat berlari cukup kencang, Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Disana, dosen yang bernama Heechul itu sedang berdiri sambil menerangkan mata kuliahnya. Kyungsoo pun memberi salam pada dosen dan bergerak ke tempat duduknya di samping Sehun, sebelumnya dia juga sempat melirik Jongin yang notaben adalah mahasiswa baru itu duduk tak jauh dari mejanya _. 'Apa acara perkenalan mahasiswa baru sudah selesai ya?'_ Dia melirik Jongin sekali lagi. Lalu mendesah melihat semangat dosennya sedang menerangkan materi. _'Untung saja, aku hanya telat 5 menit'_ Begitulah gumaman Kyungsoo dengan sangat lirih sambil menormalkan nafasnya. Kyungsoo sempat kaget melihat wajah Sehun yang sedikit lebam dan ada luka sobek di sudut bibirnya serta terdapat plester di dahinya. Sebelum kyungsoo mebuka suara untuk bertanya. Tiba-tiba sehun mengulurkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringat di wajah dan leher Kyungsoo dengan sangat lembut, padahal di depan sana Heechul sedang berceramah panjang lebar menghadap papan tulis.

"Aku bisa megelap keringatku sendiri, Sehun-ah." Kyungsoo berbisik pada Sehun dan mencoba mengambil sapu tangan dari tangan Sehun.

"Kau diamlah, biar aku saja, karena aku ingin melakukannya."

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, aku tidak pernah tahu kau punya hobi berkelahi?" tanya Kyungsoo memperhatikan luka di wajah Sehun.

Sehun tidak menjawabnya melainkan tangannya masih membersihkan keringat Kyungsoo, sehingga Kyungsoo pun hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Sudah lama Sehun tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi datar seperti itu semenjak pertama kali pertemuannya tiga tahun lalu, karena memang mereka belum saling mengenal.

"Berceritalah padaku saat kelas usai." Kyungsoo berkata sambil menyingkirkan tangan Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan untuk mendengarkan materi kuliah.

Mereka tidak tahu, di sudut sana seorang Kim Jongin sedang tersenyum remeh melihat orang yang semalam berkelahi dengannya bersikap sok manis di depan _roomate_ -nya.

"Mereka tampak seperti gay menjijikan, padahal si Kyungsoo itu jelas-jelas sudah punya pacar." Gumam Jongin. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya merasa kesal dengan interaksi Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Sehingga dia menganggap bahwa perasaan kesalnya adalah sama dengan rasa kesal ketika melihat Chanyeol dan baekhyun bermesraan, yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan itu.

Dua jam sudah berlalu, Heechul pun mengakhiri presentasi kuliahnya dan keluar dari ruangan. Saat itu juga suasana kelas mendadak riuh karena kuliah akan di mulai lagi pada jam satu siang. Kyungsoo melihat Jongin keluar dari ruangan sesaat setelah pandangan mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo yang merasa bersalah atas perubahan sikap Jongin pun hendak mengikutinya untuk meminta maaf sekali lagi. Sebelum Sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar Sehun, aku segera kembali." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Sehun dari pergelangan tangannya. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar Jongin yang sudah keluar sejak tadi. Sehun pun yang merasa penasaran diam-diam mengikutinya dari belakang.

Terlihat Jongin yang berjalan menuju gedung belakang kampus, diikuti Kyungsoo yang mengejar sambil memanggil namanya dari belakang, namun Jongin pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jongin merasa sangat kesal karena semenjak kuliah berjalan tadi, dia benar-benar tidak fokus dengan materi yang disampaikan Heechul. Bahkan satu kalimat Heechul pun sepertinya tidak ada yang masuk dalam otaknya. Itu semua karena matanya selalu menangkap interaksi Sehun yang notaben masuk dalam daftar orang yang Jongin benci dengan Kyungsoo sang _roomate_. Dia sebenarnya tidak marah dengan Kyungsoo karena insiden kamar mandi tadi pagi, hanya saja dia merasa seperti bukan dirinya sekarang. Dia tidak paham semenjak mengenal Kyungsoo, bahkan kejadian akhir-akhir ini bersama Kyungsoo membuat perasaannya menjadi aneh. Perasaan gugup, kesal dan senang muncul begitu saja. Padahal sebelumnya, Jongin bukan orang yang begitu saja peduli dengan orang-orang yang baru dikenalnya. Jongin yang akan sangat antusias ketika Yeri menelpon pun bahkan sekarang diabaikannya. Dia hanya mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo di belakangnya dengan terus memanggil nama Jongin yang terus berjalan cepat ke belakang kampus.

Setelah sampai di belakang kampus dengan pemandangan yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, karena ada lahan ilalang yang tingginya sudah mencapai bahu Jongin bergerak indah disapu angin. Jongin pun berhenti, sehingga Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin yang sedang berdiri menghadap lahan ilalang itu.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak berhenti saat kupanggil namamu berulang-ulang tadi? Kurasa pendengaranmu tidak bermasalah." Kyungsoo langsung saja menyerobot pertanyaan setelah dirinya berdiri di hadapan Jongin. Jongin hanya memandang sepatunya acuh sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

"Hey..." Kyungsoo memegang bahu kiri Jongin berusaha mengarahkan pandangan Jongin ke arahnya. Setelah Jongin menatap matanya dengan pandangan yang tak biasa, Kyungsoo justru merasa jantungnya langsung berdetak dengan sangat cepat mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu. Sehingga suaranya tiba-tiba menggagap.

"A...apa kau marah padaku gara-gara aku tidak sopan tadi pagi? Aku kan sudah minta maaf karena aku tidak sengaja." Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa gusar sekarang ini ditatap Jongin seperti, karena selama ini belum pernah ada yang menatapnya sedalam itu. Dia pun perlahan menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Jongin karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaanya dan hanya menatapnya.

Namun, sebelum tangan Kyungsoo turun sepenuhnya dari bahu itu, Jongin langsung menangkap tangan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya dan membuat Kyungsoo sempat kaget melihat sikap Jongin.

"Kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti ini justru membuatku semakin bingung." Kyungsoo tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Jongin berkata demikian dnegan nada yang sangat rendah. sehingga dia hanya menatap balik Jongin dengan mata bulatnya.

"A...apa maksudmu?" cicit Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat tatapan Jongin yang tepat di kedua matanya itu semakin dalam saja, sehingga dia reflek menundukkan kepalanya. Namun, tidak disangka tiba-tiba tangan kanan Jongin terangkat menuju dagu Kyungsoo.

Cup...

Kyungsoo membelalak dengan diameter bola mata yang semakin besar merasakan bibirnya dilumat Jongin dengan sangat lembut. Dia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kenapa orang yang bahkan belum seminggu mejadi _roomate_ nya itu bertindak seberani ini kepadanya. Kyungsoo masih membelalak merasakan bibir Jongin yang mulai melumat bibir bawahnya sampai ...

Buagh...!

Ciuman itu tiba-tiba terlepas karena seseorang memukul dengan sangat keras rahang Jongin. Dan membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Sehingga buru-buru dia menghampiri dua orang yang sedang adu bogem mentah itu dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berhenti memukul Jongin yang nampak sudah terkapar di tanah. Luka mereka yang masih belum kering itu kini semakin segar saja, lihatlah Jongin tampak lebih parah dibanding Sehun dengan darah mengalir dari pelipis dan hidungnya. Mungkin karena Sehun yang sangat marah melihat sahabatnya itu dicium dengan seenaknya saja oleh orang yang dia anggap telah merusak keluarganya itu.

"Brengsek, setelah keluargaku yang kau hancurkan, lalu sekarang kau mau menghancurkan sahabatku. Kau memang pantas mati." Sehun masih tidak lelah untuk menerjang Jongin lagi, namun Kyungsoo yang dengan kuat menahan pinggang Sehun pun menghalangi niatnya.

"Berhenti Sehun, kau tidak lihat dia sudah hampir sekarat karena perbuatanmu, dia pasti punya alasan melakukan itu padaku, cukup sehun!" Teriak Kyungsoo yang kesal karena jika dibiarkan Sehun pasti akan membunuh roomatenya itu.

Sehun pun berhenti memberontak dari pelukan Kyungsoo dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Sementara Jongin masih terkapar di tanah dengan sesekali mendesis karena lukanya yang semakin bertambah. Sehun mencoba menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi Jongin dengan keadaan sangat tidak baik itu, namun yungsoo yang tidak tega melihat Jongin seperti itu pun melepaskan tangan Sehun dan menghampiri Jongin untuk membantunya berdiri. Melihat itu, Sehun semakin geram dan hampir menonjok Jongin lagi sebelum bentakan Kyungsoo memekakan telinganya.

"Sehun! Jangan kekanakkan!" Kyungsoo menjeda perkataannya sejenak untuk menghentikan langkah Sehun yang akan menerjang Jongin lagi.

"Lebih baik bantu aku membawa Jongin ke ruang kesehatan."

Sehun hanya mendengus melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang seolah menganggap Jongin tidak bersalah dalam hal ini, padahal dirinya sendiri habis dilecehkan oleh Jongin begitu saja. Hati Sehun sangat sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat peduli dengan Jongin padahal selama ini Sehun memendam perasaan tabunya pada Kyungsoo karena menghargai Kyungsoo yang masih normal karena menyukai wanita seperti Irene. Dan dia tidak mau menjerumuskan Kyungsoo pada perasaannya yang memang seharusnya tidak ada. Karena amarah Sehun sudah diujung kepalanya, Sehun membalik badannya meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan langkah cepat karena tidak mau hatinya semakin sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang lebih perhatian pada jongin, padahal dirinya juga terluka akibat pukulan Jongin meskipun tidak terlalu parah. Dengan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Sehun, Kyungsoo pun segera membantu Jongin menuju ruang kesehatan.

.

.

Di ruang kesehatan...

Jongin dibaringkan oleh Kyungsoo pada salah satu kasur. Keduanya masih sama-sama diam dan hanya terdengar desisan Jongin menahan rasa sakit di badannya. Kyungsoo mengambil P3K dan hendak mengobati Jongin sebelum suara Jongin menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Lupakan kejadian tadi, dan pergilah." Ucap Jongin datar tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini, jadi tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku, sekarang pergilah."

Kyungsoo masih tidak tega dengan keadaan Jongin dan mencoba mengabaikan perintah Jongin lalu mulai menyentuhkan alkohol ke luka Jongin. Jongin yang geram dengan Kyungsoo yang tidak mendengarkan perintahnya pun membentak Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau tuli HAH?! Kubilang pergi dan tidak usah campuri urusanku lagi!"

Kyungsoo yang kaget dengan bentakan itu pun menjatuhkan alat P3K yang dipegangnya. Setelah merapikan alat P3K tersebut Kyungsoo pun segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan karena takut membuat Jongin semakin marah, padahal niatnya kan baik untuk menolong Jongin setelah apa yang Jongin lakukan di belakang kampus tadi. Kyungsoo pun hanya menghela nafas panjang setelah menutup ruang kesehatan. Dia bingung dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah-ubah, baru saja dia dicium dengan lemut oleh Jongin lalu sekarang malah justru dia dibentak Jongin. Bukan maksud Kyungsoo menyukai ciuman Jongin, hanya saja Kyungsoo heran dengan emosi Jongin yang gampang sekali berubah. Kyungsoo pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mencari ponselnya.

"Halo, Irene. Apa kita bisa bertemu di tempat biasa? Aku benar-benar sedang membutuhkanmu sekarang ada di dekatku." Ternyata Kyungsoo menghubungi pacarnya itu.

" _Baiklah Kyungie, tunggu aku di taman kampus sebentar lagi, aku sedang menyelesaikan tugas dosen killer itu dulu."_

Setelah sambungan telepon terputus, Kyungsoo segera berjalan menuju taman kampus yang terletak lumayan jauh dengan ruang kesehatan itu. Mereka memang biasa betemu di taman kampus sesekali untuk berbagi cerita atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk saja.

Di dalam ruang kesehatan, Jongin masih terbaring di kasur dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Dia sepertinya harus mempertimbangkan lagi keinginan ayahnya untuk tetap kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Rasanya hidupnya semakin berat setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi kepada Kyungsoo sampai membuat Sehun kesetanan.

"Kenapa aku melakukan itu padanya? Aku masih mencintai Yeri dengan segenap hatiku. Kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja itu, Jongin."

 **TBC...**

Mian, pendek .. tugas lagi banyak. Makasih atas responnya . aku bikinnya begadang jadi maafkan kalo banyak typo ,, tunggu chapter selanjutnyaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

 _Di dalam ruang kesehatan, Jongin masih terbaring di kasur dengan lengan yang menutupi matanya. Dia sepertinya harus mempertimbangkan lagi keinginan ayahnya untuk tetap kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Rasanya hidupnya semakin berat setelah sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya tadi kepada Kyungsoo sampai membuat Sehun kesetanan._

" _Kenapa aku melakukan itu padanya? Aku masih mencintai Yeri dengan segenap hatiku. Kau tidak boleh memiliki perasaan apapun pada namja itu, Jongin."_

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author POV**

Setelah kejadian kurang menyenangkan di ruang kesehatan tadi, Kyungsoo terlihat sedang bersandar pada bahu sempit Irene di taman tempat mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama semenjak status mereka berpacaran beberapa bulan lalu.

"Kau kenapa, Kyungie? Tidak biasanya kau mau menunjukkan kemesraan seperti ini di tempat umum?" tanya Irene yang ditangannya memegang novel milik Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya sedang bingung dengan diriku." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan helaan nafas sebelumnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bingung?"

Kyungsoo diam, seperti enggan membalas pertanyaan Irene, karena mana mungkin dia akan jujur dengan Irene tentang apa yang baru saja dia alami di belakang gedung kampus sehingga perasaan begitu berantakan. Irene yang merasa diabaikan pun menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo untuk menghadapnya.

"Cerita saja, bukankah kita adalah sepasang kekasih?" bujuk Irene meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

Namun, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi Irene. Irene pun semakin bingung dengan kekasih sekaligus adik tingkatnya ini.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, jadi lupakan saja. Lebih baik aku antarkan kau pulang, sepertinya hujan musim gugur akan turun."

Langit yang tadi pagi nampak baik-baik saja, entah mengapa mendadak berubah hitam. Sehingga dua sejoli itu pun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari taman setelah merapatkan jaket yang melekat pada tubuh mereka.

 **Author POV end**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Saat ini aku sedang berjalan menuju asrama asrama kampus setelah mengantarkan Irene pulang ke rumahnya. Irene memang sudah tidak tinggal di asrama lagi karena dia berada satu tingkat di atasku. Aku tidak jadi belik ke kampus karena dosen tiba-tiba membatalkan kuliah jam satu sehingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama saja. Selama perjalanan tadi, Irene beberapa kali terlihat kesal karena aku yang tidak merespon saat dia berbicara. Karena memang saat itu aku masih mencerna apa maksud Jongin menciumku dengan tiba-tiba di belakang kampus, aku masih tidak mengerti juga kenapa saat itu Sehun bilang kalau Jongin telah merusak keluarganya. Sehingga aku sedikit mengabaikan Irene. Aku merogoh saku celanaku untuk mengambil ponsel dan berniat untuk menghubungi Sehun. Karena setelah dia meninggalkan aku dengan Jongin di belakang kampus tadi aku belum bertemu lagi dengannya.

Tut ... tut ... tut ..

"Sial, tidak biasanya handphone nya dimatikan." Aku mencoba sekali lagi menghubungi nomornya, namun lagi-lagi nihil. Sehingga aku meneruskan jalanku menuju kamar asrama.

Saat aku sampai di dalam kamar, ternyata Jongin belum pulang. Lalu aku teringat dia yang masih berada di ruang kesehatan tadi. "Apa mungkin dia masih di ruang kesehatan. Aku tidak yakin dia mampu berjalan melihat tubuhnya yang babak belur itu." pikirku. Sehingga aku menagabaikan bentakan Jongin sebelumnya dan bergerak menuju kampus lagi. Aku tidak peduli jika nantinya aku dibentak lagi, karena aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaan _roomate_ ku baik-baik saja. Saat aku sampai di gerbang kampus, aku melihat Jongin sedang berjalan di koridor yang lumayan sepi karena jam segini biasanya para mahasiswa sedang ada kuliah di kelas masing-masing. Kulihat dia yang menyangga tubuhnya dengan berpegangan pada dinding sambil sesekali terlihat meringis. Namun aku cukup lega melihat lukanya sudah dibersihkan, entah siapa yang membersihkannya. Aku pun segera berlari ke arahnya.

"Jongin, apa kau perlu bantuanku?" Aku hanya akan bersikap melunak terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta penjelasan atas maksud apa yang membuatnya menciumku tadi dan mungkin aku akan sedikit bertanya tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berburuk sangka terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar mendengar penjelasan dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Dia hanya melirikku sekilas dan mendengus kemudian melewatiku meskipun langkahnya masih tebilang cukup menyedihkan. Aku yang kesal dengan sikapnya itu pun segera menghalangi langkahnya dengan merentangkan tanganku di depannya. Aku heran, harusnya yang marah disini itu kan aku karena dicium seenaknya, apalagi kita sama-sama namja. Lalu kenapa dia yang bersikap seolah aku yang berbuat kesalahan padanya. Memang dari awal manusia ini sangat aneh. Aku terus menggerutu dalam hati. Sebelum ucapan datarnya mengembalikanku pada kenyataan.

"Minggir..."

Aku masih berdiri di depannya meskipun dia menyuruhku untuk minggir.

"Aku bisa membantumu berjalan sampai asrama. Kau tahu, aku adalah orang yang paling tidak tega melihat temanku terluka seperti ini."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk peduli padaku." Ucapnya dengan sangat tajam.

Dia menyingkirkan tanganku dan berjalan sedikit cepat meskipun dia masih terlihat memaksakan langkahnya menuju gerbang kampus.

Setelah Jongin hampir mencapai gerbang kampus, aku memberanikan diri untuk menarik tangannya dan menyampirkannya pada bahuku untuk membantunya berjalan. Dia benar-benar sangat keras kepala, padahal keadannya benar-benar menyedihkan tapi tidak mau menerima bantuanku. Dari ekspresi mukanya, dia terlihat sangat terkejut dengan aksiku dan tiba-tiba...

Bruuukkkkk...!

Dia mendorong tubuhku sehingga aku menabrak tong sampah di sebelahku sampai jatuh terduduk. Aku yang sangat geram dengan sikapnya pun berteriak membentaknya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin, apa kau tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun dan menghargai orang lain oleh orang tuamu, Hah... kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Harusnya aku yang marah disini karena kau menciumku tanpa sebab, tapi kau malah seolah menganggap aku yang salah." aku membentaknya sambil terengah menghadapi kekeras kepalaannya. Karena aku merasa tidak ada gunanya menolong namja kepala batu ini aku segera berdiri dan membuang nafas kasar lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkannya di gerbang kampus. Kulihat langit saat ini benar-benar semakin suram seperti hubungan pertemanan kami saat ini.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Author POV**

"Kau benar." Jongin menjawab setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dengan raut yang sulit diartikan. Dia benar-benar tersinggung jika ada seseorang yang menyangkut pautkan keluarganya, namun dia tidak punya cukup energi untuk meladeni Kyungsoo tadi karena dia benar-benar butuh istirahat sekarang juga karena pukulan Sehun benar-benar sangat meremukkan sendi-sendinya sehingga dia tidak merespon ucapan Kyungsoo.

" _Lebih baik kau membenciku sekarang, karena perasaan yang tidak kuharapkan ini selalu saja muncul saat didepanmu. Aku benar-benar ingin menghapusnya."_ Jongin bergumam dalam hati setelah melihat Kyungsoo yang menyerah untuk membantunya dan sudah berada cukup jauh di depannya. Namun sudut hatinya benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan _roomate_ nya itu, karena dia takut Kyungsoo terluka akibat terjatuh tadi. Segera dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan akan bersikap seolah acuh pada Kyungsoo.

Tadinya dia akan menghindari Kyungsoo dengan pulang ke rumah Appa nya saja. Namun setelah dipikir lagi, dia memutuskan untuk ke asrama saja daripada harus berhadapan dengan orang rumah yang akan memperkeruh _mood_ nya. Setidaknya dia berharap Kyungsoo masih marah padanya sehingga dia tidak akan mengajaknya berbicara dulu untuk saat ini.

.

.

Di kamar asrama...

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan perasaan yang dongkol menghadapi sikap _roomatenya_ yang pada awalnya terlihat bersahabat itu tiba-tiba berubah secepat kilat hanya dalam hitungan hari menjadi sosok yang sangat dingin. Dan itu sangat membuat suasana hatinya semakin suram. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mndinginkan kepalanya dengan mandi saja.

Setelah cukup lama berada di kamar mandi, Kyungsoo pun keluar dan dilihatnya Jongin yang terbungkus selimut itu membelakangi tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas karena harus berbagi kamar dengan orang yang keras kepala seperti Jongin. _'Dasar, namja aneh, tidak tahu diri, bisa-bisanya dia masih berani tidur disini setelah membuatku terjatuh tadi'_ Gerutu Kyungsoo sangat lirih. Saat dia hendak mengganti pakaiannya, tiba-tiba hujan turun sangat deras di luar sana, sehingga Kyungsoo semakin menggigil dan segera mengenakan pakaian gantinya. Padahal saat ini masih siang, namun karena langit yang menghitam sejak tadi membuat suasananya seperti sudah menjelang petang. Kyungsoo melirik ranjang di sebelahnya lagi dan tidak melihat pergerakan sedikit pun dari Jongin. Sehingga dia beranjak juga ke tempat tidurnya. Dia sedikit bergidik melihat kilatan petir meskipun tidak terdengar guntur. Biasanya jika hujan turun, dia akan ke kamar Sehun untuk menumpang dan tidur bersama Sehun. *jangan berpikir macam-macam* karena perlu diketahui Kyungsoo mengalami trauma saat kematian ibunya dulu akibat kecelakaan ketika akan menjemput dirinya di sekolah dasar, dan saat itu hujan dengan petir dan guntur menyaksikan kejadian naas ibunya. Sehingga Kyungsoo akan selalu teringat kejadian menakutkan itu saat hujan petir seperti saat ini.

Kyungsoo semakin membungkus dirinya dengan selimut dan berharap guntur tidak akan menggelegar di luar sana. Namun belum satu menit dia menutup mata.

Duaarrrrrr! Duaarrrrrr!...

Keringat dingin mulai muncul di tubuhnya terutama di dahinya.

Duaaaaarrrrrrr!...

Guntur sekali lagi menggema sampai kilatnya memasuki celah kamar asrama Kyungsoo. Tubuh Kyungsoo semakin bergetar dan menggigil. Dia melirik ke samping tidurnya, dia ingin sekali meminta bantuan Jongin, karena Sehun saat ini tidak berada bersamanya.

Suara menggigil Kyungsoo nampaknya terdengar oleh Jongin yang sebenarnya memang belum tidur sejak tadi. Jongin ragu untuk melihat tempat tidur Kyungsoo karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap mengacuhkan Kyungsoo. Namun, semakin lama guntur semakin keras dan suara menggigil Kyungsoo pun semakin terdengar jelas. Jongin terus berpikir keras, hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Kyungsoo, namun egonya masih sangat kuat menguasainya. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu dibuka paksa oleh seseorang, karena memang Kyungsoo tidak menguncinya tadi.

Braakk..

"Hyuuunggg!"

Sehun nampak tergesa menghampiri tempat tidur Kyungsoo dan tidak melihat kalau ada orang lain di kamar itu. Kyungsoo yang sadar akan suara Sehun pun segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan memeluk Sehun yang duduk di samping tenpat tidurnya.

"Sehun, aku sangat takut."

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Aku ada disini. Maaf tadi aku meninggalkanmu di gedung belakang."

Posisi Kyungsoo masih memeluk Sehun, dan Sehun belum menyadari ada sosok lain di tempat tidur dekat Kyungsoo. Sampai tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang membanting pintu kamar dengar cukup keras. Sehun menoleh dan orang tersebut sudah keluar kamar.

"Hyung, apa kau punya teman kamar baru?"

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun saat guntur mulai tidak terdengar lagi. Namun keringat dingin masih muncul di dahinya.

"K...Kau kemana saja dua hari ini? Sampai aku belum sempat memberitahumu kalau aku punya _roomate_ baru. Ponselmu saja tidak aktif." Jawab Kyungsoo sedikit tergagap akibat traumanya.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah di rumah, jadi aku menemaniku ibuku karena ibuku butuh aku disana."

"Apa itu meyangkut Jongin." Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kenapa pertanyaan semacam itu bisa muncul dari mulutnya, karena semenjak perkelahian Jongin dan Sehun tadi. Dia menjadi sangat penasaran akan hubungan mereka berdua.

Sehun hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Kemudian dia merasakan Kyungsoo yang berusaha melepaskan diri karena ingin mendengar jawaban Sehun, namun tenaga Sehun cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

"Aku belum siap untuk menceritakan ini kepadamu, Hyung. Kuharap kau mengerti." Ujar Sehun akhirnya. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Sehun-ah, apa kau ingat kalau Jongin adalah orang yang kita temui di California dulu? Dan kau bilang, kau pernah melihat orang seperti Jongin." Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya, aku ingat." Hanya jawaban singkat itu yang Sehun ucapkan karena malas mengingat soal Jongin.

"Kau tahu, kalau teman satu kamarku adalah Jongin? Bukankah itu suatu kebetulan?"

Sehun reflek melepas pelukannya dan menghadap Kyungsoo dengan tampang yang serius.

"Kau bercanda Hyung." Ucap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, tadi dia keluar setelah melihatmu disini. Aku pun tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan kalian terlihat sangat buruk."

Duaaarrrrrr...! Ternyata petir masih setia menemani hujan yang masih turun di luar sana. Sehingga Kyungsoo sedikit merapatkan posisinya pada Sehun karena takut.

"Jika begitu, mulai sekarang kau harus pindah ke kamarku saja, Hyung di lantai atas." Sehun memohon pada Kyungsoo dengan tampang memelas sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini kenapa? Kalian berdua yang tidak akur, kenapa aku malah yang harus pindah ke kamarmu? Aah.. lagian aku juga tidak mau merepotan Appa lagi untuk menambah uang asrama."

"Aku bisa mengurusnya masalah uang asrama, Hyung. Yang penting kau mau pindah ke kamarku."

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah banyak merepotkanmu. Lagian aku sudah merasa cukup dengan kamar ini."

"Apa jangan-jangan kau sudah merasa nyaman sekamar dengan namja seperti dia?"

Sehun belum menyerah, mendengar bahwa Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya sangat terbakar. Apalagi setelah melihat Jongin yang berani mencium Kyungsoo. Mengingat dirinya saja yang sudah lama mengenal Kyungsoo belum pernah sekalipun bertindak seberani itu. Dia hanya ingin, jika kyungsoo nyatanya adalah seorang 'Gay' seperti dirinya, maka dirinya lah yang seharusnya bersama Kyungsoo. Dia tidak mau orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya justru jatuh ke dalam pelukan Jongin. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Jongin sudah terlalu banyak merebut apa yang dia punya, mulai dari kasih sayang ayahnya, senyum adiknya, Wendy dan sudah membuat ibunya menderita dengan kehadiran Jongin dan ibunya. Dia tidak akan melepaskan sesuatu lagi untuk Jongin. Begitulah pikir Sehun.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti maksud 'dia' dari pertanyaan Sehun pun mendadak bingung. Seharusnya pertanyaan itu sangat mudah dijawab olehnya untuk bilang bahwa dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak nyaman harus sekamar dengan Jongin, namun sudut hatinya yang lain bilang dia masih penasaran dengan kepribadian Jongin yang sering berubah-ubah itu. Dia seperti ingin mengenal Jongin lebih lagi, meskipun di harus menahan rasa kesalnya ketika sikap Jongin yang menurutnya keterlaluan.

"Bukan begitu, Hun. Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi sungguh." Hanya alasan itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Sehun tahu, Kyungsoo adalah orang yang teguh pendirian dan susah sekali dipaksa jika hal itu adalah yang menurut Kyungsoo benar. Sehingga dia hanya menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jika dia berani macam-macam denganmu atau menyakitimu, kau harus bilang padaku."

"Kau pikir aku ini wanita harus waspada dengan teman laki-laki yang sekamar denganku. Aku ini namja pemberani, kau tenang saja." Kyungsoo akhirnya tersenyum karena Sehun sudah tidak memaksanya lagi. Sehun pun terpesona dengan senyuman Kyungsoo sehingga dadanya terasa sangat berpacu kencang. Dia pun mengusak rambut Kyungsoo dan meledeknya.

"Pemberani dari mana? Tadi kau memelukku saat aku baru datang dan bilang kalau kau sangat takut. Hahahaha" Sehun sangat gemas melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut dengan ucapan Sehun.

Mereka pun tertawa setelahnya, dan tidak mengetahui bahwa sedari tadi, Jongin menguping obrolan mereka. Jongin amat berat melangkahkan kakinya tadi, karena selain hujan petir yang masih deras meskipun sekarang sudah mulai reda, dirinya juga merasa tidak rela membiarkan Kyungsoo berdua bersama Sehun di dalam kamar. Apalagi sebelum dia keluar tadi, dia sempat melihat Kyungsoo yang memeluk Sehun erat, dia merasa ingin sekali menyingkirkan Sehun. Jongin benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sekarang.

Karena hujan sudah reda, Jongin akhirnya beranjak dari kamar Kyungsoo berniat menjernihkan kepalanya. Karena mana mungkin dia masuk ke dalam kamar Kyungsoo dan harus berhadapan dengan Sehun lagi dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Malam harinya, setelah Sehun berpamitan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun Jongin belum juga pulang. Padahal jam dua belas nanti gerbang asrama akan segera dikunci. Sekesal-kesalnya Kyungsoo, jika mengingat kondisi Jongin siang tadi, dia tetap mengkhawatirkan Jongin dia ingin menghubungi Jongin, namun dia lupa belum pernah meminta nomor Jongin. Sehingga yang bisa dia lakukan adalah membaca novel sambil sesekali menguap dan menunggu Jongin. Sudah beberapa kali dirinya melirik pintu kamar, namun tetap tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau Jongin akan pulang ke kamarnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menyambar jaket hangatnya dan membawa jaket Jongin juga karena malam di musim gugur ini pasti sangat dingin.

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor asrama, sambil sesekali bertanya pada beberapa temannya yang masih belum tidur tentang keberadaan Jongin. Namun, tidak ada yang melihatnya. Sampai dia tiba di area kolam ikan yang cukup besar di ujung asrama, dan melihat sesorang meringkuk diatas bangku menghadap kolam. Kyungsoo tahu, kalau itu adalah Jongin. Sehingga Kyungsoo dengan menyingkirkan segala gengsinya pun mendekati Jongin yang sepertinya sangat kedinginan itu. Dia pun melemparkan jaket hangat kearah Jongin, membuat Jongin mendongak dan melihat Kyungsoo di sampingnya yang sedang berdiri dengan tampang datar. Tanpa mengucap kata apa-apa Jongin segera mengenakan jaket itu, karena rasanya seperti dia akan mati kedinginan setelah berjam-jam duduk disitu.

"Apa kau akan tidur disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan ketus.

"..."

"Kau memang manusia aneh."

Kyungsoo hampir saja akan pergi meninggalkan Jongin karena dia seperti bertanya dengan patung semenjak siang. Jongin benar-benar mengabaikannya, dan Kyungsoo tidak punya cara lain untuk membuat Jongin mau bicara dengannya. Namun, sesuatu yang sangat dingin menyentuh pergelangan tangannya. Setelah diliriknya, ternyata itu adalah tangan Jongin.

"Bantu aku kembali ke kamar, badanku terasa sangat kaku." Itulah kata yang akhirnya Jongin ucapkan. Sepertinya dia akan menyingkirkan dulu egonya, karena dia benar-benar butuh bantuan Kyungsoo sekarang setelah hampir membeku karena udara musim gugur selama berjam-jam itu.

Kyungsoo merasa hatinya menghangat setelah Jongin mau membuka mulutnya. Rasa senang menghinggap karena beban sedari pagi sedikit berkurang.

"Kemarilah..."

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Jongin berdiri. Namun, Jongin masih ragu-ragu untuk menerima uluran tangan Kyungsoo karena dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya saat berada di dekat Kyungsoo. Dia takut perasaannya meledak jika dia terus meladeni kepedulian Kyungsoo. Namun, akhirnya dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan berdiri dengan Kyungsoo yang merangkul pundaknya karena dia merasa sangat lemas akibat kedinginan.

" _Bahkan tangannya benar-benar hangat, wangi tubuhnya memabukkan. Aku benar-benar bisa gila."_ Jongin bergumam dalam hati sembil sesekali melirik wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo diam saja semenjak Jongin mulai merapat pada tubuhnya. Padahal dirinya sendiri yang bersikeras membantu Jongin sejak siang. dia hanya sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya sambil membantu Jongin berjalan.

" _Sialan! Kenapa jantungku tidak bisa dikompromi? Haruskah berdetak sekencang itu sekarang?"_ Kyungsoo juga terus menggerutu dalam hati karena merasakan nafas Jongin begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa, saat bersama Jongin pipinya kadang memanas, merasa sangat khawatir, dan seperti sekarang ini jantungnya serasa berlomba ingin keluar. Padahal bersama Irene saja yang statusnya adalah orang yang dicintainya dia tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Yang ia tahu, ia sangat mengagumi kecantikan, dan kecerdasan Irene, sehingga ia merasa sangat senang dan beruntung ketika Irene memilih dirinya menjadi kekasihnya dari sekian banyak namja di kampus yang mengagumi Irene. Dia berpikir, mana ada namja yang mau menolak cinta Irene.

Mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing dan tidak sadar pintu kamar mereka sudah berada tepat di depan mereka. Kyungsoo pun membuka kunci kamar dan membantu Jongin masuk lalu merebahkannya di kasur. Kyungsoo meraba dahi Jongin dan ternyata Jongin tengah demam dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi badannya beserta bajunya.

"Jongin, kau demam, bagaimana ini?" Kyungsoo panik sambil terus mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin berulang-ulang.

"Kau tidur saja, besok pasti demamku turun." Jongin berujar dengan suara yang sangat parau.

Kyungsoo benar-benar panik sekarang, bahkan luka lebam Jongin belum sembuh, sekarang dia harus terkena demam. Betapa menyedihkan keadaan Jongin sekarang. Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil baskom dan handuk kecil berusaha memberikan penanganan untuk Jongin. Ketika Kyungsoo akan mengompres dahi Jongin, tangan Jongin menampik handuk itu.

"Kau tidur saja, aku tidak akan mati karena demam." Jongin memang orang paling keras kepala yang pernah Kyungsoo temui. Kyungsoo berpikir apa salahnya menerima pertolongan orang lain, toh dia tidak akan rugi. Karena Kyungsoo juga tidak pamrih untuk menolongnya. Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkan ocehan Jongin dan berusaha mengompresnya lagi. Namun, Jongin juga berkali-kali menampik tangan Kyungsoo. Hingga Kyungsoo hilang kesabaran dan membentak Jongin.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala, hah! Aku tidak akan memintamu memberiku uang karena menolongmu!"

"Kubilang aku akan sembuh besok. Kau tidur saja."

"Diam!"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak akan kalah dengan kekeras kepalaan Jongin. Dan Jongin pun yang tenaganya sudah hampir habis akhirnya membiarkan Kyungsoo mengompres dan mengelap keringat dingin di wajahnya.

"Bukalah bajumu, aku akan menggantinya karena bajumu sangat basah oleh keringat." Kyungsoo sebenarnya tidak benar-benar yakin menyuruh Jongin membuka bajunya. Dia masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi, namun itu semua demi kebaikan Jongin sehingga dia memberanikan diri menyuruh Jongin membuka bajunya. Toh mereka sama-sama namja, jadi kan tidak aneh jika melihat tubuh masing-masing. Nampaknya Jongin sudah hampir tidak sadar, mungkin dia benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Sehingga Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk membantu Jongin membukakan bajunya. Kancing pertama, kancing kedua, kancing ketiga, hingga...

Grep...

Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Jongin berkata dengan suara sangat pelan.

"A...Aku kan tadi menyuruhmu membuka baju karena bajumu basah, tapi kau diam saja. Kau bisa semakin demam jika tidak ganti baju"

Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyungsoo perlahan dan membiarkan Kyungsoo menggantikan bajunya. Ditengah kesadarannya yang hampir hilang karena nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya dan pening di kepalanya, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo gemetaran saat membuka kancing terakhir kemeja Jongin. Jongin tersenyum sangat tipis melihat wajah kyungsoo yang sangat gugup meskipun Kyungsoo tidak menyadarinya.

 **Author POV end**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan wajahku sudah semerah apa sekarang, saat ini aku sedang membantu Jongin melepas kemejanya. Aku sudah mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja, karena hal ini sering aku lakukan saat Sehun demam dulu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa rasanya beda saat orang itu adalah Jongin. Kenapa semua rasanya beda saat yang kuhadapi adalah Jongin. Aku tidak tahu, bahkan aku dan dirinya tidak bisa dibilang dekat sebagai teman. Yang menyatukan kita adalah karena status dia adalah _roomate_ ku. Aku mencoba agar tidak terlihat gugup di depan Jongin, namun yang ada malah keringat sudah membasahi dahiku dan pelipisku karena aku terus berdebar melihat tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah terpampang jelas di depan mataku. Tanganku benar-benar gemetaran saat aku mulai mengelap lehernya dengan handuk untuk membersihkan keringatnya. Untung saja, Jongin sepertinya tertidur sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajahku yang merahnya seperti tomat busuk ini. Tanganku terus turun mengelap bahunya, dadanya. Hingga aku harus menelan ludahku berulang kali melihat puting Jongin yang berwarna coklat kini ada di depan mataku. Rasanya seperti aku ingin mulutku berada disana untuk menghisap dan menjilatnya. _'Oh Shit, Dia benar-benar sangat sexy'_ Aku mengumpat dalam hati melihat pemandangan indah ini untuk kedua kali. Aku terus memandang dada Jongin, sampai suara Jongin menyadarkan fantasi liarku.

"Apa kau akan terus memandangi tubuhku sampai aku benar-benar kedinginan?" Aku langsung mendongak melihat manik mata Jongin yang terbuka. Aku benar-benar malu ketahuan sedang memandangi tubuh _rommate_ ku ini. Sehingga aku segera mengambil baju ganti Jongin dan segera memakaikannya meskipun keringatnya belum selesai kubersihkan tadi.

"Minum obat ini dan segera tidurlah, Semoga besok kau sudah sembuh."

Aku pun segera bergerak menuju kasurku dan menyembunyikan wajahku dibalik selimut setelah berhasil memakaikan baju ganti Jongin dan memberinya obat demam. Aku sangat malu, karena bisa-bisanya aku terpesona oleh tubuh namja.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Author POV**

Sinar matahari mulai membiaskan mata Kyungsoo melewati celah jendela kamarnya. Sehingga dia mulai menggeliatkan badannya dan melirik jam yang ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.30 KST. Hari ini adalah Sabtu, sehingga dia tidak ada kegiatan kuliah. Dia melirik tempat tidur di sampingnya dan melihat Jongin yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya semalam. Kyungsoo pun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan meraba dahi Jongin.

"Syukurlah, demamnya sudah turun."

Kyungsoo duduk di samping kasur Jongin dan memandangi wajah Jongin yang sangat damai ketika tertidur.

"Kau itu seperti anak kecil saat tidur, tapi saat bangun kau akan sangat menyebalkan." Kyungsoo dengan berani menyentil hidung Jongin karena gemas melihat tampang Jongin tidur. Tanpa diduga Jongin benar-benar bangun karena sentuhan Kyungsoo di hidung Jongin padahal Kyungsoo merasa dia tidak terlalu keras menyentilnya.

"Ahh... Maafkan aku sudah membangunkan tidurmu." Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan segera berdiri dari duduknya.

Jongin memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jam dinding. Dia pun menuju kamar mandi tanpa melihat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo cengo melihat tingkah laku Jongin, dia benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih, jika tidak ada dirinya semalam sudah dipastikan Jongin membeku di dekat kolam ikan. Setelah Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah terbata, Kyungsoo menggerutu.

"Woooaaahhh... aku benar-benar tidak tahu, kalau ada manusia super menyebalkan dan sangat pintar membuat orang naik darah seperti dia."

Di tengah gerutuannya tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan nama Irene disana.

"Halo.."

" _Kyungie, bisa temani aku belanja di mall hari ini? aku ingin sekali kesana."_

Kyungsoo sedang benar-benar badmood sekarang, dan mendengar kata _mall_ benar-benar membuat dirinya semakin kesal. Dia sangat ingat, Irene membuatnya memutari mall sampai berjam-jam lamanya hanya untuk mencari sepatu yang menurut Irene adalah edisi terbatas. Dan juga saat mereka berdua kehilangan jejak di mall karena Irene yang terlalu senang jika sudah berada di mall sehingga membuat dirinya seperti orang hilang mencari Irene. Padahal saat itu bisa saja Kyungsoo menelpon Irene, tapi sialnya HP Kyungsoo ketinggalan di asrama. Kyungsoo mau saja diajak jalan oleh Irene tapi asalkan jangan ke _mall_.

" _Kyungie, kenapa kau diam saja?"_

Kyungsoo mulai tersadar setelah suara Irene terdengar lagi.

"Maafkan aku Irene, aku sedang bersama keluarga, jadi lain kali mungkin aku bisa menemanimu belanja."

" _Yah, padahal aku juga ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Tapi yasudahlah sampaikan salamku pada Appa mu yah."_

"Nanti akan kusampaikan."

 _Baiklah, aku akan kesana bersama Joy saja. Pai pai Kyungie. Nomu saranghae."_

"Ne, nado"

Pip...

"Aku tidak melihat ada keluargamau disini."

Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Jongin yang entah sejak kapan berada di belakangnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Kyungsoo menjawab ketus karena masih kesal dengan sikap Jongin tadi.

"Wah, ternyata orang sepertimu bisa berbohong juga dengan pacarmu, padahal kupikir kau sangat mencintai pacarmu."

"Kau sangat cerewet."

Kyungsoo beranjak menuju kasurnya lagi untuk melanjutkan tidurnya daripada harus menanggapi orang aneh seperti Jongin _. "Kenapa sekarang orang itu sangat cerewet, padahal saat kutanya tadi dia mengacuhkanku."_ Gerutu Kyungsoo sangat pelan. Namun sebelum Kyungsoo berbaring lagi, tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering lagi menampilkan nama Sehun.

"Halo, Sehunie..."

" _Hey, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku dengan semanis itu"_ Sehun terkekeh diseberang telepon. Sedangkan Jongin yang mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun demikian hanya menyunggingkan senyum remeh.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya sedang kesal dengan seseorang, jadi aku ingin kau menemaniku berjalan-jalan sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melirik Jongin saat mengatakan 'seseorang'. Jongin yang menyadari ucapan Kyungsoo hanya menghendikan bahunya seolah tidak peduli. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sangat kesal, kenapa Kyungsoo harus bersikap semanis itu pada Sehun.

" _Apa Jongin yang membuatmu kesal?"_

Kyungsoo tidak mungkin akan menjawab Jongin yang memang membuatnya kesal, karena dia takut Sehun akan bertindak nekat lagi.

"Ahh.. Bukan, hanya teman tidak penting tadi." Akhirnya kata itulah yang keluar sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo melirik Jongin lagi yang ternyata sudah berpakaian rapi dan sepertinya juga akan keluar di akhir pekan ini meskipun wajahnya masih terdapat luka lebam yang mulai mengering.

" _Baiklah, aku akan mandi dulu, nanti aku ke kamarmu."_

"Ya.."

Pip...

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menolak ajakan pacarmu, hanya untuk berselingkuh dengan laki-laki." Ucapan Jongin yang sedang memasang sepatunya tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Wooahh, kau bilang apa? Aku masih normal, dan masih menyukai payudara besar. Kau mengada-ada saja. Aku hanya sedang malas ke mall." Jawab Kyungsoo yang merasa disudutkan oleh Jongin sejak tadi.

Jongin semakin menyunggingkan senyuman remehnya setelah mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau yakin jika kau masih normal? Semalam saja kau seperti akan meneteskan air liurmu melihat tubuhku, apalagi jika kau melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik celanaku ini." Jongin nampak semakin gencar untuk membuat Kyungsoo semakin malu dan kesal karena suaranya yang sengaja dibuat seseduktif mungkin. Kyungsoo bergidik mendengar penuturan Jongin. Dia benar-benar malu, Jongin mengungkit kejadian semalam. Namun, Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersenyum remeh juga.

"Aku bahkan sudah pernah melihatmu telanjang kemarin dan aku melihat semuanya sampai sesuatu yang dibalik celanamu seperti yang kau bilang tadi, aku sudah melihatnya dengan jelas dengan mataku, tapi aku merasa biasa saja dan bagiku tubuh Irene lebih menarik daripada dirimu."

Bohong... Kyungsoo benar-benar membohongi ucapannya sendiri. Dia hanya tidak terima dibilang tidak normal oleh Jongin. Mau ditaruh dimana harga diri Kyungsoo. Padahal dirinya sebenarnya sangat terpesona dengan badan Jongin, yang dia sendiri selalu ingkari.

Tiba-tiba Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri di dekat tempat tidurnya. Kyungsoo mulai panik karena jarak Jongin semakin dekat dengan dirinya bahkan wajahnya sudah beberapa senti didepan Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo bersikeras ingin menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dan tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki. Sehingga dia diam saja, saat wajah Jongin hanya berjarak 3 senti saja dari wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat manik Jongin yang tiba-tiba sayu, dan bibir tebal Jongin yang sangat dekat dengan bibirnya. Kyungsoo mulai gelisah, dia meremas-remas tangannya, takut ketahuan bahwa dia benar-benar gemetaran sekarang. Padahal Jongin tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Mau kubuktikan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah tidak normal sekarang?" Jongin berujar sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyungsoo dengan suara yang sangat berat. Kyungsoo semakin tidak karuan karena merasakan nafas Jongin menerpa wajahnya. Namun, dia tidak mau kalah dengan Jongin.

"Coba saja, aku tidak akan tertarik dengan namja manapun, termasuk dirimu, karena aku-Hhmmmppppptttttttt..."

Kyungsoo sangat kaget, karena tiba-tiba Jongin menyumpal bibirnya dengan bibir tebal Jongin. Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong Jongin, namun tenaganya kalah Kuat dengan Jongin yang terus merapatkan tubuhnya dengan mencengkeram pinggang Kyungsoo.

"Jo... ..lep...aahmmmpppttt...askan." Kyungsoo terus berusaha mendorong Jongin yag sudah menjilati bibir Kyungsoo dengan lidahnya, dan berkali-kali mengisap bibir bawah dan atas Kyungsoo dengan ciuman yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut itu.

Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa mendorong Jongin pun akhirnya berhenti memberontak, dan Jongin yang merasakan Kyungsoo mulai pasrah pun menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kyungsoo mulai terbawa permainan Jongin, sampai ketika Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memberikan Jongin akses untuk menelusuri rongga hangat milik Kyungsoo. Lidah Jongin mulai masuk dan mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bertarung. Suara kecipak saliva mulai memenuhi kamar itu. Hingga Kyungsoo tidak sadar Jongin sudah menuntunnya setengah berbaring di kasurnya dengan kaki yang masih menggantung disisi tempat tidur. Posisi Jongin kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar hilang akal karena sensasi yang diberikan oleh Jongin sangat memabukkan, sehingga tanpa diduga Kyungsoo mulai membalas ciuman Jongin dengan menghisap bibir atas Jongin dan memajamkan matanya sampai ...

"Aaahhh..." Desahan Kyungsoo tidak terbendung lagi akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya saat Jongin bergerak turun menciumi rahang Kyungsoo dan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memajamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Jongin. Dia bahkan tidak sadar tangannya sudah berada di kepala Jongin dan meremas rambut Jongin meminta Jongin lebih dalam mencumbuinya. Jongin hampir saja membuka baju Kyungsoo saat tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu dari luar menyadarkan mereka.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Hyung, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Itu adalah suara Sehun, Kyungsoo pun mendorong tubuh Jongin dan merapikan bajunya yang hampir saja dibuka Jongin tadi. Jongin mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sangat basah karena saliva mereka sendiri, dan tersenyum remeh. Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, Jongin menarik pergelangan Kyungsoo dan membuat Kyungsoo mendelik melihat Jongin.

Cup...

Sekali lagi, Jongin mencuri kecupan pada bibir Kyungsoo yang terlihat sudah membengkak akibat diserang Jongin tadi.

"Aku sudah membuktikannya, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi." Jongin menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Lalu meraih kunci kamar dan membuka pintunya. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, karena dia tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Jongin melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi di depan kamar Kyungsoo itu menatapnya kaget, karena yang membuka pintu bukan Kyungsoo melainkan dirinya.

Jongin hanya tersenyum remeh, dan menabrak bahu Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar asramanya.

 **TBC...**

Ada yang nunggu chapter 4 nggak ? aku berusaha fast update terus seperti yang readers minta. Semoga kali ini chapternya tidak mengecewakan yaahh... Tolong selalu review setelah kalian baca. Biar aku semakin semangat nulisnya.. :D


	5. Chapter 5

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

M

Warning 18+

 **Chapter Sebelumnya...**

" _Aku sudah membuktikannya, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi." Jongin menyunggingkan salah satu sudut bibirnya dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo. Lalu meraih kunci kamar dan membuka pintunya. Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, karena dia tidak tahu harus berucap apa. Jongin melihat Sehun yang sudah rapi di depan kamar Kyungsoo itu menatapnya kaget, karena yang membuka pintu bukan Kyungsoo melainkan dirinya._

 _Jongin hanya tersenyum remeh, dan menabrak bahu Sehun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kamar asramanya._

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author POV**

Di sebuah cafe yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul dengan jumlah pengunjung yang tidak terlalu ramai, terlihat Kim Jongin tengah berbicara dengan sesorang yang berpakaian pelayan di cafe tersebut. Nampaknya, pembicaraan serius terjadi antara dua namja itu. Karena berkali-kali Kim Jongin terlihat menggelangkan kepalanya sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau yakin akan mencari Ibumu lagi? Bukankah sudah dua tahun kau tidak bertemu dengannya dan aku yakin ayahmu tidak akan tinggal diam jika tahu kau masih mencari ibumu." Ucap namja berpakaian pelayan tersebut sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sangat tidak tenang selama ini, aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada ibuku setelah hari itu" Ucap Jongin yang terlihat frustasi.

"Sebagai sahabat, aku akan mencoba membantumu sebisaku, tapi kau jangan berharap terlalu banyak karena aku juga punya pekerjaan untuk menghidupi keluargaku."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Minseok hyung. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Jongin berbinar.

"Kau tidak usah berlebihan, aku kan cuma bilang akan membantumu sebisaku. Bukan berarti aku akan sangat bekerja keras membantumu." Minseok nampaknya tidak ingin Jongin terlalu berharap padanya.

"Itu sudah cukup, hyung. Karena aku tidak punya lagi seseorang yang bisa kuandalkan disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan bekerja lagi, jika ada kabar tentang ibumu nanti aku akan segera menghubungimu." Ucap Minseok beranjak meninggalkan kursi di depan Jongin menuju dapur lagi. Sedangkan Jongin masih setia menyesap kopi yang dipesannya di cafe tersebut sambil menerawang keluar jendela memikirkan keberadaan ibunya.

Minseok adalah teman Jongin sejak kecil, mereka berdua tinggal di Daegu dan merupakan tetangga. Bahkan kondisi ekonomi mereka dulu pun tidak terlalu berbeda, sehingga mereka cukup dekat dan mengerti keluarga masing-masing. Minseok lebih dulu pindah ke Seoul sekitar empat tahun lalu semenjak dirinya mendapat pekerjaan yang cukup layak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya, yaitu sebagai koki di cafe tempat kerjanya sekarang. Kedatangan Jongin di Seoul pun diketahui oleh Minseok mengingat mereka cukup berhubungan baik. Dan beberapa kali Jongin datang ke cafe tempat Minseok bekerja sekedar untuk mencurahkan pikiran masing-masing.

Namun, Jongin tidak pernah datang lagi ke tempatnya bekerja semenjak gencarnya pemberitaan Seoul bahwa direktur utama Oh Corporation memiliki anak kandung dari istrinya yang lain yang saat itu menjadi topik hangat berita mengingat Oh Corporation memiliki saham berlimpah dimana-mana dan direktur Oh adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di Seoul. Namun, pada akhirnya Minseok mengetahui kalau anak itu Jongin adalah saat terakhir kali Jongin menangis di cafenya dan menceritakan semua yang Jongin lalui selama menjadi bagian dari keluarga Oh dan insiden ibunya yag diusir entah kemana. Bahkan Jongin di kirim ke luar negeri pun Minseok mengetahuinya.

Di lain tempat, Kyungsoo dan Sehun sedang berada di taman kota memperhatikan beberapa orang berlalu lalang bersama kekasih atau hanya meluangkan waktu dengan keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja sejak tadi, Hyung? Tidak biasanya kau menjadi pasif seperti ini? Sehun nampak jengah dengan Kyungsoo yang semenjak tadi pandangannya kosong dan pikirannya nampak tidak sedang bersamanya.

"Ah.. Kau bilang apa barusan?" Kyungsoo nampak sadar setelah sehun menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Lihatlah, bahkan kau tidak mendengar ucapanku, padahal kau yang minta ditemani jalan-jalan." Sehun mendengus kesal merasa diabaikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak akan melamun lagi." Ucap Kyungsoo final. Karena melihat raut muka Sehun yang mulai suram karena dia abaikan.

 **Author POV end**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terakhir kali terjadi di asrama tadi pagi. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa perasaanku begitu meledak saat Jongin menyentuh bibirku. Lalu, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin berpikir kalau aku tidak normal, padahal dia tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik seperti Irene. Lalu, aku sangat bingung lagi, kenapa tadi pagi aku justru menikmati perlakuan Jongin, bahkan saat dia hampir membuka bajuku aku sama sekali tidak melawan. Aku benar-benar gila jika memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh pada pesonanya dengan semudah itu. Orang yang selalu membuatku kesal setengah mati dengan sikapnya justru membuat kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutku jika mengingat ciumannya. _'Arrrrrrgghhhhhh, aku harus bagaimana?'_ Bahkan aku masih tidak berani berhadapan dengannya dulu, aku benar-benar malu. Kenapa aku bisa mendesah tadi pagi.

" _Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat bertemu denganya di kamar?"_ rutukku dalam hati.

Aku sampai mengabaikan sehun sedari tadi karena terlalu memikirkan apa yang harus aku perbuat setelah ini. Dan dia terlihat sangat kesal dengan sikapku. Sehingga aku berusaha mengabaikan dulu kejadian itu dan menikmati udara taman saat ini.

"Sehun-ah, ayo antarkan aku beli ice cream disana." Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana mencekam sedari tadi. Ini semua gara-gara Jongin sialan itu.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mengabaikanku lagi?" Sehun hanya melirikku sekilas dengan raut kesalnya.

"Tidak, tenang saja." Aku tersenyum menampilkan dereta gigiku mencoba merayu Sehun agar tidak marah padaku lagi.

"Memangnya kau sedang memikirkan apa tadi ?"

"Aaahh.. Tidak, aku hanya memikirka tugas dosen." Elak Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong."

"Aiiiishhh, kau benar-benar merusak moodku." Aku yang sedari tadi semangat pun mendadak kesal juga, Sehun benar-benar tidak menghargai privasiku. Bukankah aku juga setidaknya punya sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia tahu. Dia menyebalkan.

"Oke, aku tidak memaksamu, _Kajjaaa_!" Sehun menarik tanganku meninggalkan bangku taman menuju kedai _Ice cream_ yang kutunjuk tadi.

Aku terlalu senang karena Sehun akhirnya mengalah padaku lagi dan membawaku ke kedai _Ice Cream_ langgananku. Namun, karena itu aku tidak melihat ada mobil yang melaju sangat kencang dan hampir menabrakku.

Ckiiitttt...!

Aku sudah menutup mataku dan berteriak, namun aku tidak merasakan sakit di badanku, sehingga aku membuka mataku dan melihat sehun tengah memelukku sangat erat di pinggir jalan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan mulai tersadar saat beberapa orang mengerubungi kami. Aku segera berdiri dan tidak melihat mobil itu lagi berada di sekitar. Lalu segera membantu Sehun bangun. Karena melihat kondisi kami yang tidak terluka parah, hanya lecet di siku Sehun, orang-orang mulai membubarkan diri sambil beberapa orang menasehati kami.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Author POV**

"Sehun-ah _mianhae,_ gara-gara aku kau harus terluka." Kyungsoo merasa bersalah, karena melihat Sehun sesekali meringis menahan nyeri di sikunya.

" _Aku sudah terbiasa terluka olehmu, Hyung. Bahkan luka kecil ini tidak sebanding dengan luka hatiku karna kau tidak pernah tahu perasaanku."_ Sehun hanya bergumam dalam hati dan melihat Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya.

"Awwww..."

Sehun tiba-tiba mencubit pipi Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras karena tidak tega melihat Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak salah, Hyung. Harusnya aku lebih menjagamu."

Kyungsoo terpaku dengan jawaban Sehun. Dia merasa Sehun terlalu baik padanya selama ini. Harusnya Sehun memarahinya karena kecerobohannya, namun jawaban manis itu yang justru Sehun lontarkan. Kyungsoo masih menatap Sehun, dan dia merasakan tangan Sehun mulai menarik tangannya menuju kedai _Ice Cream_ yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Se..sehun-ah, biarkan kita obati dulu sikumu, ayo beli obat." Ujar Kyungsoo

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Ini Cuma luka kecil, sepulang dari sini aku obati sendiri saja di rumah."

"Tapi, aku takut itu infeksi."

"Hyung, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan ini hanya luka kecil." Sehun kembali mencubit dua pipi gemuk Kyungsoo dan sedikit menarik-nariknya, karena gemas pada Kyungsoo yang akan mengomel jika dirinya sakit sekecil apapun. Mereka akhirnya tersenyum dan tidak menyadari seseorang yang semenjak kejadian Kyungsoo yang hampir tertabrak mobil itu terus menatap mereka dengan pandangan meremehkan sampai mereka memasuki kedai es krim.

Orang yang ternyata Kim Jongin itu masih setia memperhatikan Sehun dan Kyungsoo dari balik helmnya dan menyipitkan matanya saat kedua orang itu kleuar dari kedai es krim. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia, karena Kyungsoo sedari tadi dengan semangat menjilati es krimnya dan Sehun berkali-kali juga menyuapkan es krim pada mulut Kyungsoo. Pegangan pada motornya semakin erat saat Jongin melihat Sehun membersihkan bibir Kyungsoo dari es krim yang belepotan. Dan Jongin bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang berhenti menjilati es krimnya dengan wajah yang gugup akibat perlakuan Sehun. Jongin amat kesal dan merutuk perasaannya yang benar-benar semakin gila pada namja bermata bulat itu. Dia segera melajukan motornya menjauhi tempat tersebut.

.

.

Malam harinya...

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST dan Kyungsoo terlihat baru pulang dari acara jalan-jalannya dengan Sehun. Saat Kyungsoo membuka kamar, dia bisa melihat Jongin yang sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya di atas kasur. Kyungsoo mendadak resah, dia benar-benar belum siap berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sehingga dia perlu mempertimbangkan lagi tawaran Sehun untuk menginap di kamarnya. _'Mungkin hari ini saja aku akan merepotkan Sehun, aku benar-benar belum siap melihat wajahnya'_ Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati dan memasuki kamarnya perlahan untuk sekedar berganti baju.

Tidak ada obrolan sama sekali, sampai Kyungsoo selesai memakai baju ganti. Karena Jongin terlihat sangat serius dengan gadget nya sedari tadi. Dan dalam hati Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena Jongin tau juga akan rasa malu. Kyungsoo mengambil selimut beserta gulingnya dengan hati-hati dan hendak menuju kamar Sehun.

Saat hendak melangkah keluar kamar, suara Jongin menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau belum puas setelah seharian pacaran, dan sekarang kalian ingin melanjutkannya di tempat tidur?" Ucap Jongin masih memandang handphone nya.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya berusaha mencerna ucapan Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo sangat yakin kalau Jongin menyindirnya dengan Sehun. Kyungsoo sangat jengah karena terus dituduh pacaran dengan Sehun, karena Kyungsoo merasa dirinya jelas-jelas masih normal.

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku tidak akan pacaran dengan laki-laki, karena aku lebih menyukai wanita. Kau jangan menganggapku sembarangan." Ucap Kyungsoo menghadap Jongin yang masih bermain handphonenya. Jongin pun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Apa bukti tadi pagi belum cukup membuktikan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah tidak normal? Bahkan aku mendengar kau mendesah dan terus menarik kepalaku untuk lebih menjilati tubuhmu." Ujar Jongin vulgar dengan senyum licik.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mendadak menegang mendengar ucapan Jongin, dan wajahnya memerah karena Jongin berujar sangat frontal. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketegangannya.

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya? Hah, yang benar saja, kau hanya terlalu percaya diri."

Jongin tertawa keras mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang menurutnya terlalu munafik. Dan Kyungsoo pun semakin kesal melihat Jongin yang menertawakannya. Sehingga Kyungsoo pun berniat meninggalkan kamar dengan segera menuju kamar Sehun daripada harus berhadapan dengan makhluk aneh seperti Jongin itu.

Namun, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya saat hendak memutar kenop pintu. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan melihat wajah Jongin sangat dekat dengan dirinya sehingga otomatis kerja jantungnya semakin meningkat.

"K...kau mau apa?" Ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dari Jongin.

Namun, bukannya membalas pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Jongin justru mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan tangannya yang terbebas. Kyungsoo semakin merasa terancam dan beranggapan Jongin akan memperlakukannya seperti tadi pagi. Seketika pipinya memerah membayangkan kejadian itu. Namun, tidak ada yang terjadi dan Jongin hanya menarik tangan Kyungsoo kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa berbicara apapun. Kyungsoo merutuk dirinya, karena terkesan terlalu mengharapkan Jongin, padahal dirinya sendiri yang bilang tidak menyukai laki-laki. Kyungsoo pun cengo dengan sikap Jongin. Kenapa Jongin tidak menijinkannya tidur di kamar Sehun, padahal bukannya dia juga merasa canggung dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Kyungsoo pun enggan memikirnya lebih lanjut karena banyak sekali pertanyaan di kepalanya tentang maksud Jongin bersikap demikian padanya. Saat hendak memejamkan matanya, Kyungsoo mendengar ponsel Jongin berbunyi nyaring. Sepertinya ada yang menelpon.

"Halo, baby... ada apa ?"

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

"Nado, saranghae."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang Jongin bicarakan dengan seseorang di seberang telepon. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, _'Apa dia ingin pamer padaku, sehingga menahanku untuk tidak keluar kamar dan menunjukkan padaku kalau dia punya pacar. Norak sekali.'_ Gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati. Tiba-tiba dia merasa kesal karena mengetahui bahwa orang yang sudah punya pacar dengan berani sekali mencium dirinya. Dia benar-benar merasa direndahkan. Bahkan Jongin tahu, dirinya juga sudah punya Irene. Kenapa Jongin menyulitkan keadaan dan bertindak di luar hubungan seorang teman. Karena hatinya semakin kesal mengingat sikap Jongin yang semena-mena padanya, sehingga Kyungsoo bangkit dari tidurnya untuk menuju kamar Sehun lagi.

Namun, sialnya pintunya di kunci oleh Jongin. Sehingga Kyungsoo mencari-cari kunci kamar miliknya di meja belajar. Namun kegiatannya terhenti saat merasakan sebuah tangan memeluk perutnya dari belakang dengan cukup erat. Kyungsoo tersentak karena belum pernah sekali pun dirinya disentuh seperti itu. Dan merasakan nafas seseorang menyapu tengkuk lehernya. Kyungsoo sangat tahu, yang melakukan itu adalah Jongin. Hanya saja Kyungsoo tak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa yang Jongin inginkan sampai dia bertindak sejauh ini padanya. Kyungsoo mencoba berontak dan melepaskan pelukan Jongin namun, ucapan Jongin menhentikannya.

"Aku tidak suka kau tidur di kamar Sehun."

Kyungsoo diam, dia benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran Jongin.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, dan aku tidak peduli." Kyungsoo masih berusaha melepaskan diri karena merasa ini tidaklah benar.

Namun, yang ada malah pelukan Jongin semakin mengerat dan Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang basah mengenai tengkuk dan nafas Jongin menyapu daerah sekitar lehernya.

"Lapaskan aku, Jongin. Kau tidak kasihan pacarmu jika tahu kelakuanmu ternyata menyimpang seperti ini." Ucap Kyungsoo yang otomatis menghentikan jilatan Jongin di tengkuk Kyungsoo. Jongin menghadapkan Kyungsoo ke arahnya dan berteriak.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak frustasi, setiap melihatmu aku seolah kehilangan akal sehatku. bahkan melihatmu dengan orang lain saja, hatiku rasanya sesak!"

Kyungsoo melebarkan matanya mendengar bentakan Jongin, namun dia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"Tapi, ini tidak benar Jongin. Kita sama-sama namja, bahkan kita berdua sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa berbuat demikian padaku." Jawaban Kyungsoo benar-benar menohok hati Jongin.

Jongin merosot di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa dia seolah terobsesi dengan Kyungsoo padahal status mereka dari awal memang hanya sekedar _roomate_ dan hanya dua orang yang pernah bertemu di California.

Namun, tiba-tiba Jongin mendongak menatap mata Kyungsoo dan berkata yang cukup membuat Kyungsoo syok setengah mati.

"Jadilah milikku malam ini saja, Kyung. Setelah itu aku berjanji tidak akan menganggu hidupmu lagi."

"Maksudmu?"

.

.

"Bercintalah denganku..."

Jdeerrrrrrr...!

Mata Kyungsoo hampir saja keluar mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia tidak pernah berpikir Jongin akan senekat itu padanya. Kyungsoo pikir, Jongin benar-benar sudah gila. Sehingga dia beranjak menuju pintu keluar namun dengan secepat kilat juga, Jongin menahan tubuhnya dan menghimpitnya di tembok.

"Aku hanya mohon malam ini saja, Kyung. Setelah itu aku tidak akan pernah mengganggumu lagi, aku berjanji. Aku benar-benar bisa gila jika terus memendam perasaanku."

"Kau gila Jongin."

"Lepashhhhhmmmpppppptttttttt..."

Karena Kyungsoo terus memberontak, akhirnya Jongin menyambar bibir Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi membuatnya gila itu. Bibir Jongin benar-benar sangat handal melumat, menjilat, dan menghisap bibir Kyungsoo. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk menghindari ciuman Jongin. Namun, Jongin dengan keras mencengkeram dagu Kyungsoo, sehingga ciuman itu benar-benar sangat kasar dan membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

Bibir Jongin terus bermain di mulut Kyungsoo, dengan terus menghimpit Kyungsoo ke tembok. Agaknya Kyungsoo sudah mulai menyerah karena tidak dapat dipungkiri sentuhan Jongin benar-benar membuatnya gila juga, meskipun berulang kali dia membohongi perasaannya untuk menolak perlakuan Jongin, namun sudut hatinya benar-benar terbawa oleh permainan Jongin. Karena merasa percuma untuk melawan, Kyungsoo pun mulai diam. Dia benar-benar frustasi menerka sikap Jongin kepadanya. Apa mungkin Jongin menyukainya, atau hanya penyalur hasrat karena kekasihnya yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo lihat berada di sekitar Jongin.

Karena nafas yang sudah habis, sehingga Jongin melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas lagi. Saat hendak menyambar bibir ranum Kyungsoo lagi. Kyungsoo berkata dan menghentikan Jongin.

"Hanya malam ini saja, dan kuharap kau tidak akan muncul lagi di kehidupanku." Ujar Kyungsoo final.

Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa semakin lama bersama Jongin, dia yakin dirinya akan sama gilanya dengan Jongin. Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan berbuat seperti ini dengan laki-laki, yang pasti adalah perbuatan salah. Namun, karena Jongin berjanji tidak akan muncul di kehidupannya lagi, Kyungsoo mencoba menyetujui keinginan Jongin meskipun da tidak yakin pilihannya adalah benar. Karena asal kalian tahu, karna cumbuan Jongin, sesuatu di antara selangkangan Kyungsoo sudah menegang. Dan dia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan.

Sebenarnya, Jongin tidak yakin akan sanggup menjauhi Kyungsoo. Namun, mendengar Yeri yang mempercepat keberangkatannya ke Seoul, dia berniat mengakhiri perasaan tabunya pada Kyungsoo dan mencoba membangun lagi perasaannya pada Yeri. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu melibatkan Kyungsoo pada kehidupannya yang sangat berantakan menurut Jongin. Dan membiarkan Kyungsoo bahagia bersama pilihannya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo yang menyetujui permintaanya, Jongin segera memanfaatkan kesempatannya dan mulai melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo nampak membalas ciuman Jongin dan mulai menggerakan tangannya mencengkeram rambut Jongin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kyungsoo pikir, jika ini adalah terakhir kali dia bisa sedekat ini dengan Jongin, apa salahnya menyanggupi permintaan Jongin, bahkan disaat hatinya juga sedikit menyukai ini semua.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh..." Desahan Kyungsoo mulai terdengar saat Jongin menyambar leher Kyungsoo dan tangan Jongin meraba nipple nya yang masih terbungkus baju.

Jongin menjilati semua sisi leher Kyungsoo sampai salivanya terlihat mengkilap di rahang sampai bahu Kyungsoo yang sudah terekspos.

"Ja..jangansshhh ada hhh... _kissmark_ pleeaseeesshhhhhh," Perintah Kyungsoo di tengah desahannya dan masih dapat di dengar Jongin. Akhirnya Jongin hanya menjilati saja.

Jongin menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk di meja belajarnya dengan mulut masih bertarung. Kyungoo sudah mulai lemas sehingga menurut saja apa intruksi Jongin. Baju Kyungsoo sudah terlepas dan di lempar Jongin entah kemana. Dengan kaki Kyungsoo yang menggantung di meja belajar, Jongin berdiri di tengah-tengah tubuh Kyungsoo sambil mulutnya menghisap nipple Kyungsoo yang ranum dan berukuran cukup besar itu seperti bayi besar yang kehausan. Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya sambil tangannya meremas rambut Jongin menikmati segala service yang diberikan Jongin.

"Putingmu sangat nikmat, Kyungsoo." Ucap Jongin yang masih intens menghisap dan tangan satunya memijit puting satunya. Kyungsoo tersentak saat Jongin menggigit putingnya sangat keras.

"Aahhhssssshh, jangan menggigitnya terlalu keras Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo

" _Mianhae,_ karena putingmu besar, aku sangat menyukainya." Jawab Jongin vulgar

Jongin sangat senang melihat raut Kyungsoo yang sangat menikmati service nya. Setelah puas membuat puting Kyungsoo memerah dan bengkak. Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo membuka bajunya.

"Kyung, giliranmu menservisku."

Kyungsoo yang nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun segera melepaskan kaos Jongin. Dia mulai menjelajahi leher Jongin dan beranjak ke rahang Jongin serta berakhir pada bibir tebal Jongin. Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bergerak sangat agresif. Di bawah sana tangan Jongin mulai mengelus-elus junior Kyungsoo yang mengeluarkan precum sampai celananya sedikit basah.

"Aahhh..." Desah Kyungsoo saat Jongin meremas juniornya.

Kyungsoo melanjutkan kegiatannya menuju dada bidang Jongin. Dia juga menggigiti puting Jongin yang sudah tegang itu sampai Jongin mendesah keenakan. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menarik celana Kyungsoo lepas beserta celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo semakin gila merasakan Jongin mengurut juniornya dan merasakan mulut Jongin sudah berada di sekitar junior Kyungsoo. Mulut Jongin yang hangat membuat Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya. Tangan Jongin kembali memijit puting Kyungsoo dan mulutnya masih bertengger pada junior Kyungsoo. Karena _double penetration_ itu akhirnya Kyungsoo menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Jongin dan habis dilahap Jongin.

*Hap! Elap keringat* Author tidak sanggup melanjutkan chapter NC ini. Hahahah **TBC** Dulu yah ... :D

Ayooooo review readers.. beserta kritik sarannya. Kalu banyak yang review updatenya akan dipercepat lagi ... gomawooo... :D


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Chapter 6**

 **Author POV**

Sinar matahari pagi itu menusuk-nusuk kelopak mata namja manis yang masih bergelung dengan selimut hangatnya. Sehingga namja yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo itu mulai membuka mata dan menggeliatkan tubuh mungilnya sambil melirik tempat tidur di sampingnya. Kyungsoo langsung terduduk menyadari seseorang yang semalaman membuatnya mendesah tak henti-henti itu sekarang tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. Dia hampir saja turun dari ranjang, namun tiba-tiba sadar kalau tubuhnya masih polos sama seperti keadaannya semalam membuat udara dingin musim gugur menyapu seluruh tubuhnya. Ditambah lagi, nyeri di bagian bawah tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo sebenarnya enggan turun dari ranjangnya. Setelah melilitkan selimut tebal menutupi keadannya tubuhnya, Kyungsoo buru-buru mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil nama _roomate_ nya dengan mengabaikan rasa perih di hole nya yang telah dibobol Jongin semalaman. Namun setelah beberapa kali mengetuk, tidak ada balasan sama sekali, sehingga Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandinya. Dan benar saja Jongin tidak berada di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo pun segera menghampiri lemari Jongin dengan sedikit terseok. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut melihat lemari Jongin yang sudah kosong tanpa sehelai pakaian pun tersisa. Namun, matanya menangkap sesuatu di dalam lemari Jongin, yaitu sebuah botol mirip salep dengan sebuah _sticky note_ di luarnya.

' _Maaf jika semalam aku memaksamu, dan pakailah ini agar lubangmu tidak sakit lagi'_

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris sambil memungut salep yang diberikan Jongin kepadanya. Dengan menghela nafas panjang dan memejamkan mata, Kyungsoo menutup lemari itu lagi sambil mengingat perjanjian yang dia lakukan bersama Jongin semalam sebelum kejadian bercinta mereka.

' _Kenapa hatiku harus sakit saat Jongin begitu saja meninggalkanku setelah apa yang kita lakukan semalam? Bukankah harusnya aku senang? Itu artinya aku tak perlu menjadi gila seperti Jongin keparat itu.'_ Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan setetes air mata yang tidak disadarinya mulai turun membasahi pipi putihnya. Dia meremas botol salep yang digenggamnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya. Bahunya bergetar, dia sedikit menyesal karena dengan mudahnya menyerahkan sesuatu yang berharga untuk orang sebrengsek Jongin..

.

.

Di lain tempat, Jongin nampak sedang membawa kopernya menuju sebuah kafe yang sepertinya adalah tempat kerja sahabatnya yang bernama Minseok itu. Setelah masuk kafe, Minseok nampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Jongin dengan membawa koper besar, seperti anak yang habis diusir oleh keluarganya saja. Setelah mendapat izin dari atasannya karena kebetulan kafe sedang sedikit pengunjung, Minseok segera menghampiri Jongin dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya sementara.

"Jongin, kenapa kau membawa koper besar kemari? Apa kau diusir dari rumah?" Tanya Minseok dengan raut kekhawatiran yang kentara.

Jongin nampak seperti mayat hidup dengan wajah datar penuh keputus asaan. Minseok paling tidak tega jika harus melihat wajah Jongin yang seperti ini, dia mengingat lagi kejadian terakhir kali yang benar-benar menghancurkan senyum Jongin beberapa tahun lalu itu.

"Jongin, ceritalah padaku, setidaknya jika aku tahu masalahmu aku akan berusaha membantumu sebisaku." Ucap Minseok sambil memegang lengan Jongin mencoba membujuk Jongin agar mau menceritakan masalahnya.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah mendapat kabar dimana Eommaku ?" Jawab Jongin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Minseok dapat melihat perasaan Jongin sangat berantakan sekarang. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu Jongin, namu dia belum mendapat kabar sedikit pun tentang Ibu sahabtanya ini. Minseok pun hanya mendesah pelan.

"Maafkan aku Jongin, aku akan lebih berusaha lagi untuk mencari keberadaan Ibumu."

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya lagi, dia benar-benar butuh tempat bersandar sekarang yang dulu selalu ibunya berikan saat dirinya sedang terkena masalah.

Keduanya sama-sama terdiam, bingun harus mengatakan apa. Saat tiba-tiba suara Jongin mulai memecah keheningan.

"Hyung, apa salah jika aku menyukai seorang laki-laki?"

Minseok nampak terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin, sehingga dia berusaha mencerna maksud ucapan Jongin sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Maksudmu? Menyukai sebagai teman atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak, Hyung. Aku ingin memilikinya, namun sepertinya semua itu tidak akan mungkin." Jongin terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Minseok mulai paham yang dimaksud Jongin dan itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat terkejut jika orientasi seksual Jongin berubah. Minseok berpikir apa mungkin kehidupan berat yang dialami Jongin selama ini membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai laki-laki Jongin? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau akan berubah seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, Hyung. Sebenarnya aku juga masih bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri." Jongin memainkan jarinya di atas meja.

"Mungkin kau hanya merasa nyaman dengannya bukan berarti kau mencintainya seperti mencintai wanita Jongin."

Tidak ada obrolan lain setelah itu. Namun kali ini Minseok berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada Jongin perihal koper besar di samping namja berkulit tan itu.\

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau membawa koper besarmu kesini?"

"Ah.. ini. Bolehkah aku sementara tinggal di tempatmu, Hyung. Aku yakin tidak akan lama, karena aku akan meminta apartemen pada ayahku." Jongin berkata lirih di akhir kalimat, karena dia hanya berusaha meyakinkan Minseok, dan sangat ragu kalau ayahnya akan memberinya apartemen. Dia benar-benar tidak punya teman lagi selain Minseok di seoul yang bisa dimintai pertolongan.

"Apartemenku kecil Jongin, aku tak yakin kau akan nyaman berada disana."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Yang penting kau mau menampungku sementara."

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa kau bisa diusir dari rumah?"

"Hmm.. Aku sebenarnya tidak diusir dari rumah, aku kabur dari asrama kampus. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke rumah Appa, karena disana aku benar-benar diperlakukan seperti penjahat."

"Kenapa kau kabur dari asrama?"

"Kau mau tidak Hyung menampungku? Kenapa kau menginterogasiku sedari tadi?" Jongin nampak kesal karena Minseok bertanya terus.

"Aku hanya perlu tahu masalahmu Jongin, aku tidak ingin kau memendamnya sendiri. Setidaknya dengan berbagi bisa meringankan bebanmu."

"Huh, baiklah. Aku...Aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku kabur karena aku menyukai namja yang sekamar denganku di asrama kampus Hyung, dan.. " Jongin nampak berpikir setelah mengatakan itu dan mempertimbangkan apakah harus dia bercerita pada Minseok, kalau dia sudah bercinta dengan _roomate_ nya itu.

"Aiishh, kenapa kau setengah-setengah sekali kalau bercerita Jongin." Minseok nampak tidak sabar karena Jongin menghentikan acara berceritanya.

"Aku sudah bercinta dengannya Hyung." Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk bercerita dengan Minseok dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Raut terkejut nampak sangat tergambar jelas pada raut wajah Minseok. Dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar itu membuat Jongin sedikit menyesal telah menceritakan itu pada Minseok. Jongin khawatir, Minseok tidak jadi menerimanya di apartemennya karena jijik mengetahui Jongin sudah sejauh itu melakukan hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki. Atau jangan-jangan Minseok takut kalau-kalau Jongin akan menyukainya juga. Buru-buru Jongin membuka suaranya lagi untuk meluruskan.

"Hyung, kau tidak usah takut padaku, aku tidak akan menyukaimu Hyung. Aku janji, dan asal kau tahu Hyung aku masih punya pacar wanita di Amerika." Mendengar jawaban itu, Minseok justru semakin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Wooaahhhh.. aku benar-benar tak menyangka kau sebrengsek itu Jongin." Ucap Minseok sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin berulang-ulang. Jongin pun merasa harapannya untuk mrnumpang di apartemen Minseok tidak akan berhasil, karena mungkin saja sekarang Minseok juga membencinya.

"Aku tahu Hyung. Kau sangat jijik melihatku sekarang." Ucap Jongin sambil menunduk.

"Huh... Sebenarnya aku memang kecewa padamu Jongin. Tapi aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkanmu, aku yakin kau punya alasan tersendiri melakukan itu semua."

Mendengar jawaban Minseok, Jongin langsung berbinar karena sepertinya dia tidak akan tidur di jalanan malam ini.

"Apa itu artinya kau memperbolehkanku tinggal sementara di apartemenmu, Hyung?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak tega melihat sahabatku harus tidur di pinggir jalan apalagi sekarang musim gugur."

Jongin langsung menerjang Minseok dan memeluknya sangat erat saking senangnya. Dia merasa bersyukur karena masih punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan di Seoul ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masih terbaring di kamarnya, padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 KST. Sepertinya namja manis ini membolos kuliah karena dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya berbaring. Kyungsoo hanya memandang langit-langit kamar, saat tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering.

" _Hyung, kau tidak ke kampus hari ini? Aku tadi terlambat bangun dan tidak sempat ke kamarmu."_ Cerocos Sehun di ujung telepon.

"Aku sedang tidak enak badan sedikit, tapi aku yakin nanti sore aku sudah sembuh setelah beristirahat."

" _Mwoo? Kau sakit?_ _Aku akan kesana sebentar lagi, Hyung."_

Baru saja Sehun akan mematikan sambungan telepon tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menghentikannya.

"Jangan sekarang, Sehun-ah. Aku tahu kuliah baru selesai nanti sore. Aku tidak mau kau bolos kuliah karena aku."

"Aiishhhh, aku hanya bolos kali ini saja, aku sangat khawatir padamu, Hyung."

"Aku tidak sakit parah, dan aku akan istirahat setelah ini, kau kesini nanti sore saja. Ku mohon." Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau Sehun mengetahui keadannya sekarang, apalagi dia belum sempat membersihkan kamarnya, dan bau sperma akibat kejadian semalam masih menguar tajam dari sudut-sudut kamarnya. Karena memang Kyungsoo terlalu malas untuk beranjak dan membersihkan kamarnya. Mendengar Kyungsoo yang memohon di seberang telepon, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau pun menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus benar-benar istirahat setelah aku mematikan telepon, Hyung."

"Iya, Sehun."

"Ya sudah, selamat istirahat Kyungsoo Hyung. Sepulang kuliah aku akan menjengukmu."

PIP..

Setelah sambungan telepon itu terputus, dengan sangat malas Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk membersihkan sisa kekacauan semalam.

' _Baiklah Kyungsoo, kau harus melupakan Jongin brengsek itu mulai dari sekarang.'_ Tekadnya dalam hati sebelum tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya di kamar asrama.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Jongin tinggal di apartemen Minseok. Saat ini, pemuda berkulit tan itu sedang berdiri di depan gedung mewah sambil menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. Apakah ia perlu menemui ayahnya sekarang untuk meminta apartemen atau kembali beralasan pada Minseok untuk menampungnya lebih lama. Tapi, Jongin benar-benar merasa sangat membebani Minseok, karena apartemen yang sempit itu harus menampung dua orang. Apalagi kamar tidurnya cuma satu. Bukan maksud Jongin tidak menyukai apartemen Minseok, hanya saja setelah seminggu tinggal di apartemen itu, Jongin merasa membuat Minseok beban saja karena harus mengganggu istirahat Minseok yang seharusnya nyaman tanpa dirinya di apartemen itu. Terkadang Minseok tertidur di sofa karena tempat tidur sempit itu terlebih dahulu di tempati Jongin yang tidur sangat berpolah.

Akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk mencoba menemui ayahnya. Setelah bertanya pada pegawai perusahaan itu tentang ruangan Tuan Oh, Jongin segera menuju lantai 14 tempat ayahnya berada.

Sekarang Jongin berada di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya. Dia masih ragu sebenarnya, tidak yakin ayahnya akan menuruti keinginannya dan menerima alasan yang sudah dia susun sebaik mungkin.

Tok..tok...

"Masuk!" Suara berat ayahnya terdengar dari dalam ruangan.

Dengan perlahan Jongin membuka pintu ruangan dan dia bisa melihat ayahnya masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin mual. Karena Jongin tak kunjung bicara, ayah Jongin mendongakan kepalanya dan mengerutkan kening setelah melihat ternyata anaknya yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Tuan Oh sedikit terkejut, karena Jongin tak biasanya mau menemuinya langsung dan hanya menelpon jika dia menginginkan sesuatu.

"Kau.." Ucap Tuan Oh sambil melepas kaca matanya.

Jongin pun mendekati meja kerja ayahnya dan belum berani berkata apapun.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Ucap Tuan Oh mencoba sedatar mungkin. Karena di dalam lubuk hatinya dia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Jongin, namun Tuan Oh merasa Jongin lebih pantas untuk membencinya karena bagaimanapun sikap buruknya dulu disaat Jongin dan ibunya sangat membutuhkan perlindungannya tidak bisa dimaafkan.

"Aku... Aku membutuhkan apartemen, Appa." Ucap Jongin _to the point._

"Kau bilang saja pada Sekretaris Do. Dia yang akan mengurusnya. Sekarang keluarlah jika tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan lagi, aku sibuk."

Jongin benar-benar tak menyangka sikap dingin ayahnya benar-benar nyata sampai saat ini. Bahkan untuk menanyakan masalahnya pun sama sekali tidak mungkin sepertinya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Jongin segera keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Dia senang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan apartemen dan tidak perlu merepotkan Minseok terlalu lama, namun di sisi lain dia benar-benar sakit hati dengan sikap ayahnya yang tak pernah peduli apapun tentang apa yang terjadi pada Jongin.

Setelah sampai pada lobi kantor, tiba-tiba ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ternyata ada satu pesan dari Yeri.

" _Jonginie, jemput aku nanti sore di bandara, sekarang aku sudah akan lepas landas, saranghae."_

Setelah membaca itu, Jongin tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Dia yang seharusnya senang karena Yeri akan kembali bersamanya, namun yang ada di pikirannya dari seminggu lalu sampai sekarang adalah namja bernama Do Kyungsoo itu. Dia memang tidak masuk kuliah seminggu, karena dia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa menjadi laki-laki terbrengsek karena telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja setelah memaksa Kyungsoo untuk bercinta dengannya.

Lalu, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Tuan muda Jongin, kau sedang apa berdiri disini?"

Jongin sedikit tersentak dengan kehadiran seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sekretaris Do itu. Lalu langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, tanpa membalas pesan Yeri.

"Oh, anda Sekretaris Do." Ujar Jongin sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Saya mendapat telepon dari Tuan besar untuk mengurusi apartemen Tuan muda."

"Ahh.. begitu,"

"Saya sudah menyiapkan apartemen yang lumayan dekat dengan kampus anda, Tuan muda."

"Terima kasih Sekretaris Do."

"Kira-kira kapan anda akan pindah ke apartemen? Saya bisa membantu Anda, sekalian saya ingin menjenguk anak saya di asrama kampus."

"Ah, mungkin hari ini juga bisa jika anda tidak sibuk, Sekretaris Do."

"Baiklah, saya akan mengambil mobil dulu, Tuan."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menunggu Sekretaris Do untuk mengambil mobil. Dia menimang-nimang lagi entah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti ketika Yeri sedang bersamanya. Sementara yang memenuhi otaknya saat ini adalah namja bermata belo dan pipi menggemaskan itu. Dia benar-benar merindukan Kyungsoo seminggu ini. Dia juga khawatir pada Kyungsoo karena malam itu dirinya sedikit kasar memperlakukan Kyungsoo. _'Apapun yang terjadi, yang pasti aku harus segera melupakan dia.'_ Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan bertekad benar-benar akan melenyapkan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam setengah Jongin dan Sekretaris Do merapikan apartemen baru Jongin, kini mereka sedang berada di ruang tengah apartemen sambil mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas sofa.

" _Gomawao¸_ Sekretaris Do sudah membantku, dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ujar Jongin

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Tuan Muda. Saya tidak merasa direpotkan. Hmm.. kalau begitu saya mau pamit dulu untuk menjenguk anak saya di asrama." Sekretaris Do sudah akan beranjak, ketika Jongin menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama anak Anda? Barangkali saya mengenalnya di kampus?"

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo, dia mahasiswa Jurusan Seni semester 1, Tuan Muda."

Deg...

Jongin sedikit tersentak, yang dia tahu mahasiswa jurusan Seni semester 1 yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu hanya satu, yaitu seseorang yang pernah di gaulinya. Namun, Jongin ingin memastikan lagi kalau Do Kyungsoo yang dimaksud Sekretaris Do adalah benar-benar namja itu.

"Apa anak anda itu yang berteman dekat dengan Oh Sehun anak Tuan Oh juga?"

"Ah iya benar sekali, jadi kau juga sudah mengenalnya juga, Tuan muda. Kyungsoo sering membawa Tuan Muda Sehun ke rumah jika sedang luang, kita bertiga cukup dekat."

Jongin benar-benar sangat merasa bersalah dengan laki-laki paruh baya yang ada di depannya ini. Bagaimana jika Sekretaris Do tahu bahwa putranya sudah diperlakukan tidak baik oleh Jongin, setelah apa yang Sekretaris Do lakukan untuk membantu Jongin selama ini.

"Oh.. Be...begitu." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dia benar-benar merasa sangat brengsek pada seseorang yang telah berbuat baik padanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Saya permisi dulu, Kyungsoo bilang dia sudah menunggu saya di asrama."

"Silakan, Sekretaris Do. Sampai Jumpa."

Setelah kepergian Sekretaris Do Jongin masih cengo di balik pintu yang sudah ditutup itu. Kenapa semua ini serba kebetulan, bahkan Kyungsoo, namja yang memenuhi pikirannya sekarang ini adalah anak Sekretaris ayahnya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dia melirik jam dan sudah menunjukkan jam 3 sore. Dia pun teringat bahwa sebentar lagi adalah waktunya dia harus menjemput Yeri di bandara.

 **Author POV end**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku sudah menunggu Appa dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi sampai sekarang Appa belum juga datang. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pelukan Appa sekarang, seminggu ini banyak sekali sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, terutama si brengsek Jongin itu yang bagai di telan bumi setelah kejadian malam itu. Dia benar-benar tidak muncul di kampus. Apa dia semudah itu melupakanku setelah kejadian itu. Dia benar-benar brengsek. _'Kenapa aku jadi seolah mengharapkan kehadirannya, padahal aku sendiri menyetujui untuk saling melupakan setelah malam itu.'_ Gerutuku dalam hati

Ditambah lagi Sehun yang beberapa hari ini juga menghilang entah kemana. Dia hanya bilang, Ibunya sedang membutuhkannya sehingga dia jarang sekali di asrama. Aku tambah frustasi lagi saat aku tidak bisa menceritakan kepada siapapun tentang yang aku alami belakangan ini dan tentang perasaanku yang benar-benar berantakan saat mengingat si brengsek Jongin. Bahkan kekasihku sendiri tidak bisa mengerti keadaanku sekarang, yang dia pikirkan hanya belanja bulanan bersama teman-temannya. Kenapa hidupku yang awalnya baik-baik saja mendadak seperti ini setelah kehadiran Jongin. Aku merasa semua ini berasal dari Jongin. Aku benar-benar mengutuk namja brengsek itu. Aku masih termangu, saat mendegar seseorang memanggilku dengan panggilan dan suara yang sangat familiar. Itu Appa.

"Kyungie!" Kulihat senyum indah terlukis di wajah Appa, ah.. betapa bahagianya aku memiliki seorang Appa seperti dia.

"Appa..!" Aku pun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukannya, benar-bear rasanya nyaman seperti pelukan Eomma ku dulu.

"Kyungie, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku, karena aku tidak mau membebani pikiran Appa. Appa dan noona ku sangat over protektif padaku jika aku sedang terkena masalah sekecil apapun. Aku hanya ingin belajar mandiri seperti noona ku yang sekarang sudah sukses bersama suaminya dengan bisnis butik dan restoran di Seoul juga.

"Appa, kenapa kau lama sekali? kau janji datang kesini setengah jam yang lalu."

Sikap manjaku langsung keluar, karena memang aku sering dimanjakan Appa dan Noona setelah eommaku meninggal.

"Maafkan Appa, Kyungie. Tadi Appa membantu anak Tuan Oh membereskan apartemen barunya."

"Ma..maksud Appa, Sehun sekarang tinggal di apartemen?" Aku sedikit terkejut, karena setahuku Sehun tidak pernah bilang padaku akan tinggal di apartemen.

"Bukan Kyungie. Dia anak Tuan Oh dari istrinya yang lain."

"Jadi, Sehun sekarang punya saudara tiri begitu?" Aku masih bergelantungan di lengan Appa ku sambil terus bertanya tentang anak Tuan Oh yang aku tidak tahu namanya, karena Sehun tidak pernah cerita padaku kalau dia punya saudara tiri. Maklum, aku baru mengenal Sehun beberapa tahun belakangan saat ayahku mulai menjadi Sekretaris Tuan Oh, jadi aku tidak begitu mendalami silsilah keluarganya.

"Benar, dia juga kuliah disini katanya. Dan sepertinya dia sudah menganalmu." Ujar Appa menyentil hidungku.

"Benarkah? Memangnya namanya siapa?"

"Tuan Muda Kim Jongin."

Jderrr...!

Aku terdiam sambil mencerna nama yang barusan Appa katakan. Apa dia Kim Jongin namja brengsek itu. Apa dia Kim Jongin yang pernah Sehun cap sebagai penghancur keluarganya. Ingatanku berputar tentang beberapa kejadian akhir-akhir ini. Mulai dari kejadian saat perkelahian di gedung belakang, saat Jongin bilang tidak menyukai saat aku akan tidur di kamar Sehun. Apa hubungan mereka sebagai saudara tiri benar-benar buruk?.

"Ah... Iya aku mengenalnya di kampus." Aku tidak berani mengatakan lebih dari sekedar mengenalnya pada Appa. Aku masih belum mengerti sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada keluarga Oh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bantu dia di kampus, Kyungie. Dia baru pindah beberapa minggu ini dari Amerika. Dan sepertinya dia belum punya banyak teman. Bahkan Appa jarang sekali melihatnya bersama Sehun."

"Kyungie akan berusaha." Aku hanya mengiyakan perkataan Appa. Yang jelas aku penasaran dengan hubungan Sehun dan Jongin. Kenapa hubungan mereka terlihat tidak baik.

Namun, aku baru tersadar bahwa Jongin sudah memutuskan keluar dari asrama. Dan memilih tinggal di apartemen. Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti dia memang menepati janjinya untuk tidak menggangguku lagi. Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri sedikit rasanya sesak dihatiku entah karena apa.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Jongin POV**

"Oppa !"

Aku mendengar pekikan Yeri sangat nyaring saat aku berada di tempat penjemputan di bandara sekarang ini. Aku hanya menyunggingkan senyumku sedikit melihat kekasihku sekarang benar-benar nyata berada di Seoul. Itu artinya memang kenangan dan perasaan anehku pada Kyungsoo memang harus segera berakhir meskipun aku tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Yeri memelukku sangat erat saat aku sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Dia masih cantik sama seperti saat di Amerika. Bahkan wanginya masih sama seperti dulu. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Bahkan saat ini aku merasa Kyungsoo lebih menarik dari wanita cantik di depanku ini. Aku benar-benar sudah gila karena Kyungsoo. Aku tidak membalas pelukan Yeri sampai Yeri melepaskan pelukannya.

"Oppa, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Bagaimana dengan Appa dan Eommamu?"

"Mereka bilang selama kau di sampingku, Appa dan Eomma tidak akan khawatir. Mereka juga menitip salam untuk Appamu."

"Ah, nanti akan kusampaikan." Aku hanya mendecih dalam hati, apa mereka pikir hubunganku dan ayahku seharmonis itu untuk saling menitipkan salam. Keluarga Yeri memang sudah mengenal ayahku. Bagaimana tidak, bahkan hidupku di Amerika selalu diawasi oleh orang-orang ayah. Sudah kubilang dari awal kehidupanku sudah disetting oleh ayah. Dia yang menentukan kemana arah hidupku, meskipun selama ini aku tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang darinya. Bahkan setelah ayah tahu aku menjalin hubungan dengan Yeri yang notaben adalah anak seorang pengusaha sukses di California, yang ayah katakan adalah _'Kau pintar mencari wanita, setidaknya perusahanku dan perusahaan keluarga kekasihmu akan menjadi gabungan perusahaan besar saat kau menikah nanti."_ Karena yang dalam pikiran ayah hanyalah perusahaan dan uang.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku pun membantu Yeri membawa kopernya. Namun, aku teringat sesuatu.

"Yeri.."

"Hmm.."

"Kau sudah punya tempat tinggal di Seoul?" Aku melirik Yeri yang berada di sampingku.

"Yang kudengar Universitas Seoul mewajibkan mahasiswa barunya tinggal di asrama."

"Jadi, kau akan tinggal di asrama?"

"Memangnya Oppa tidak tinggal di asrama?"

"Hmm... Aku tinggal di apartemen, karena asrama namja penuh." Aku hanya berharap Yeri tidak memintaku untuk menumpangnya di apartemenku.

"Ah, begitu. Ya sudah kita ke apartemenmu dulu, Oppa. Besok baru kita ke kampus sekalian melihat asrama Yeoja."

Aku mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Yeri.

"Kau serius akan tinggal di asrama?"

"Eeiii, apa kau ingin aku tinggal di apartemenmu? Kita kan belum menikah."

"Ah, bu..bukan begitu, kau kan orang kaya, kau bisa minta Appamu untuk izin tidak tinggal di asrama dan beli apartemen sendiri saja."

"Aku ingin punya banyak teman disini, dan aku pikir di asrama aku bisa menemukan banyak teman, lagian aku akan kesepian kalau tinggal sendiri."

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku, Yeri memang yeoja yang baik, dia tidak mengasingkan diri karena berasal dari orang kaya. Dan tidak bisa dipungkiri dia punya banyak teman di Amerika. Itulah yang membuatku kagum saat bertemu dengannya di Amerika. Namun, aku tidak tahu, apakah selama ini perasaanku pada Yeri benar-benar cinta, atau hanya sekedar mengagumi saja. Karena bahkan saat dirinya tepat dihadapanku, pikiranmu masih dipenuhi Kyungsoo. Bagaiamana keadaan namja itu, sedang apa dia sekarang, apa dia tidak menjalani hal yang buruk setelah kejadian itu, apa dia juga merindukanku sama seperti aku yang merindukannya. Sebesar apapun tekadku untuk melupakannya, kenapa perasaanku justru semakin menjadi kepadanya.

"Oppa, kenapa kau melamun?" Suara Yeri membangunkan lamunanku.

"Ah, tidak. Ayoo mampir dulu ke apartemenku, besok kita berangkat bersama ke kampus."

 **Jongin POV end**

 **Author POV**

Mobil Jongin berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang terbilang cukup mewah. Itu adalah apartemen Jongin. Yeri keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Jongin. Saat akan mengambil koper Yeri dibagasi mobil, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo berdiri tidak jauh dari mobilnya sambil membawa plastik belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Kelihatannya Kyungsoo juga menyadari laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di dekat mobil itu adalah Jongin. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam hanya saling melihat dan tidak ada yang berniat untuk menyapa. Sampai Yeri datang membantu Jongin mengeluarkan kopernya dan menyuruh Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemennya dengan bergelayut manja di salah satu lengan Jongin. Tatapan mereka masih bertemu, sampai Jongin yang duluan memutus kontak mata mereka dan bergerak masuk ke dalam bangunan itu dengan Yeri yang menempel pada lengannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit melihat Jongin bersama wanita yang tidak dia ketahui itu menunjukkan gerak gerik seperti sepasang kekasih. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dalam kepalanya. Apakah dia tinggal disini sekarang? Apa Jongin benar-benar sudah melupakannya? apakah kejadian malam itu benar-benar hanya pelampiasan Jongin akan rasa rindunya pada kekasihnya? apakah saat ini Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat bodoh di mata Jongin karena telah terpedaya oleh permintaan Jongin malam itu dan dengan mudah menyanggupi keinginan namja itu? Kyungsoo masih berdiri dan memejamkan matanya berusaha menghilangkan semua kegundahannya beberapa hari ini. _'Kenapa aku menjadi sangat lemah saat harus berhadapan dengan Jongin?'_ gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati. Dia pun dengan langkah pelan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu dan melewati area gedung apartemen yang Kyungsoo pikir adalah tempat tinggal Jongin saat ini untuk menuju asrama kampus. Saat dia di depan gedung itu, Kyungsoo melirik sekilas, dan tersenyum miris.

"Kuharap perjanjian kita tidak kita ingkari sendiri." Gumamnya pelan. Dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi meninggalkan area apartemen Jongin. Namun tiba-tiba...

"Kyungsoo!"

Panggilan itu menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Dia kenal dengan suara itu. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak berniat untuk membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia memejamkan matanya menghalau air mata yang sebenarnya bisa turun kapan saja karena perasaannya yang campur aduk pada Jongin dan tidak bisa dipungkiri Kyungsoo merindukan Jongin setelah seminggu Jongin menghilang entah kemana. Saat Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya lagi dan mencoba menghindari Jongin, justru tangannya dicekal olah Jongin terlebih dahulu.

"Kyungsoo, aku perlu bicara denganmu."

Dengan perasaan berat Kyungsoo pun berbalik menghadap laki-laki yang memporak porandakan perasaannya seminggu ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak berniat melanggar perjanjian itu kan?" Bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin Kyungsoo katakan. Namun, otaknya mengalahkan kata hatinya dan dia lebih mempertahankan harga dirinya.

"Kyungsoo aku benar-benar perlu bicara denganmu, tolong temui aku nanti malam di taman dekat kampus jam delapan."

"Kenapa kau tidak bicara sekarang saja? Aku tidak mau terus-terusan bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa sekarang, karena kekasihku menungguku di apartemen."

Deg...

Kenyataan itu benar-benar menghantam hati Kyungsoo. Dia harus sadar, bahwa Jongin memang selama ini memanfaatkannya. Bahwa Jongin malam itu benar-benar hanya mempermainkannya. Bahwa dia harus sadar bahwa orang yang selama ini memenuhi pikirannya sudah memiliki kekasih yang bahkan seorang wanita cantik yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyungsoo berbalik hendak meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kyungsoo, aku mohon datanglah nanti malam, aku yakin tidak akan lama." Jongin mencekal lagi tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sibuk nanti malam."

"Jika kau tidak datang, aku akan tetap menunggu sampai kau datang."

"Kau kekanakkan sekali."

"Justru kau yang kekanakkan, Kyung. Aku hanya minta waktumu sebentar saja, karena ada hal yang perlu aku katakan."

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya...

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan sampai mencoba memaksaku bertemu lagi seperti sekarang ini." – _karena aku akan semakin sulit mengendalikan perasaanku jika terus menerus bertemu denganmu._ Lanjut Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo." Setelah berkata demikian, Jongin segera berlari menuju apartemennya lagi. Dan Kyungsoo hanya menahan air matanya yang akan turun.

.

.

.

Malam itu, taman nampak tidak begitu ramai. Mungkin karena udara dingin musim gugur yang tidak segan-segan menusuk kulit siapa saja. Sehingga orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan malam dengan bergelung dalam selimut. Namun, berbeda dengan namja tampan yang tengah duduk di bangku yang berada di bawah pohon maple memakai jaket tebal berwana biru. Tangannya berulang kali digosok-gosokkan untuk sekedar memberi kehangatan. Namja tampan yang tak lain adalah Jongin itu beberapa kali melirik jam tangannya yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul setengan sembilan malam. Lalu dia merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengeluarkan benda berkilauan yang ternyata adalah sebuah liontin. Jongin memperhatikan liontin itu berkali-kali, dimana ada foto seorang namja tengah tersenyum ceria disitu. Namja yang diketahui adalah Kyungsoo. Dia menggenggam liontin itu lagi. Sampai dia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf tadi aku ada urusan sebentar, jadi aku terlambat." Ujar Kyungsoo datar di belakang Jongin.

Jongin sedikit terkejut dan segera berdiri melihat Kyungsoo dengan jaket tebal berbulu dan membuatnya terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan.

"Tidak apa-apa, duduklah Kyung."

Setelah mereka berdua duduk bersebalahan, dan beberapa menit berlalu tanpa adanya obrolan. Keduanya hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Jika, kau hanya mengajakku untuk menemanimu duduk disini sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Kyungsoo hendak beranjak, namun Jongin menghentikannya.

"Duduklah, maaf aku sedang memikirkan, apakah keputusanku ini terbaik untuk kita atau justru sebaliknya?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Setelah Kyungsoo duduk lagi di bangku taman, Jongin mengeluarkan liontin yang selama ini dia simpan. Dan meletakannya pada telapak tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku tidak segera mengembalikannya padamu saat kita bertemu lagi, aku tahu ini milikmu."

Kyungsoo nampak terkejut, ternyata liontin yang bahkan hampir membuatnya frustasi karena kehilangannya itu selama ini ada pada Jongin.

"Di..dimana kau menemukannya?" Ucap Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin karena masih mengamati liontinnya itu.

"Di pantai sewaktu di California, sepertinya waktu itu kau tidak melihatku, karena kau terlalu asik dengan kameramu."

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian di pantai California saat itu.

"Ah... begitu." Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengatakan itu sebagai balasan.

"Jika benda itu benar-benar berharga untukmu, berusahalah menjaganya sebaik mungkin, karena jika saat itu yang menemukanya adalah orang lain, belum tentu benda itu akan kembali lagi padamu."

Kyungsoo terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Dia merasa kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dari hati Jongin. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar begitu tulus.

" _Gomawo_ , aku akan menjaganya lebih baik lagi."

Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Aku menebak kau pasti sudah tahu, kalau aku adalah anak dari Tuan Oh dan sekaligus saudara tiri Sehun? Benarkan?"

"Ah.. kalau itu aku baru tahu kemarin dari Appa."

"Iya memang benar, kemarin aku dan Appamu sedikit berbincang. Dan aku mengatakan pada Appamu kalau aku mengenalmu. Tapi kau tenang saja aku tidak mengatakan lebih dari itu." Jongin agak hati-hati mengatakan sesuatu di akhir kalimat itu. Karena takut Kyungsoo merasa canggung dengan dirinya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jawab Kyungsoo pelan, karena perkataan Jongin tadi benar-benar mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam panas mereka dan perlahan pipinya memanas mengingat Jongin begitu menggairahkan saat itu.

"Dan, kau mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa hubunganku dengan Sehun tidak terlihat baik. Padahal aku dan Sehun memiliki ayah yang sama. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkan itu, dan aku harap kau tidak usah mencari tahu. Meskipun aku yakin kau pasti tidak melakukan semua itu."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai Jongin lagi-lagi kembali membuka suara.

"Kyungsoo.."

"Hmm.."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf tentang kejadian terakhir kita, aku berada diluar kendaliku malam itu. Dan maaf tidak mengatakan apa-apa saat aku meninggalkan kamar asrama waktu itu. Aku pasti benar-benar seperti lelaki brengek bagimu." Ucap Jongin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin yang masih menghadap ke depan.

"Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya kesalahanmu, karena saat itu aku juga mengizinkanmu."

Jongin sedikit terkejut dengan jawaban Kyungsoo dan segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin sudah siap jika Kyungsoo melampiaskan amarahnya sekarang juga karena dirinya telah berbuat sejauh itu pada namja bermata bulat ini.

"Kau tahu kyungsoo?"

"Tahu apa?"

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Bagimu liontin itu sangat berharga bukan, dan kau harus benar-benar menjaga sesuatu yang berharga itu agar kau tidak menyesal saat kehilangannya."

Jongin menghela nafas sebentar. Dan Kyungsoo masih menunggu Jongin melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Bagiku, kau adalah liontin itu. Yang seharusnya kujaga dengan baik."

Kyungsoo menegang mendengar ungkapan Jongin. Dia tidak mau perasaan yang sudah hampir dia lupakan itu meledak malam ini lagi.

"Ma.. maksudmu?" cicit Kyungsoo.

"Tapi, bahkan dari awal aku tidak bisa menjagamu seperti perkataanku tadi. Aku adalah laki-laki brengsek yang seharusnya tidak pernah muncul dalam kehidupanmu dari awal. Aku selalu mengingkari perasaanku padamu, karena aku pikir semua itu akan hilang setelah aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Tapi, seminggu aku mencoba untuk menghindarimu, yang ada justru aku semakin merindukanmu." Jongin mulai menundukkan kepalanya.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo.

"Sampai tadi sore, kau tiba-tiba muncul di depan apartemenku, kau tahu apa yang kurasakan, Kyung? Rasanya aku ingin sekali menarikmu dalam pelukanku, karena aku begitu menginginkan dirimu berada disisiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Karena aku sadar aku menyimpang. Kau adalah laki-laki normal yang sudah memiliki kekasih, dan aku juga memiliki kekasih yang tidak mungkin aku sia-siakan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku kalau aku sangat merindukanmu."

Air mata Jongin jatuh setelah mengatakan itu. Dia benar-benar ingin Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang dia rasakan pada namja itu. Namun, Kyungsoo masih diam, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada seorang laki-laki yang sedang mengungkapkan perasaannya itu. Terlalu tiba-tiba untuk mengakui perasaan Jongin. Dia masih belum yakin dengan apa yang dia rasakan pada Jongin.

"Jongin..."

Jongin mendongak mendengar Kyungsoo memanggil namanya setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa Kyungsoo menanyakan itu, dia hanya berkata sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan hatinya.

Jongin nampak tersentak dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Namun, dia segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan tersenyum getir.

"Awalnya aku bingung dengan perasaanku, tapi aku sudah yakin kalau aku memang mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Bahkan saat kekasihku datang dari Amerika yang ada dalam pikiranku hanya dirimu."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang mendengar jawaban Jongin. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan benar-benar mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini.

"Tapi... Semua itu sepertinya tidak ada gunanya, Kyung. Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintai kekasihmu. Dan hubungan sesama namja sama sekali tidak benar, aku tahu itu. Apa yang orang lain akan katakan jika kita memang menjalani hubungan. Keluargaku akan semakin membenciku, meskipun sebenarnya aku tidak peduli dengan keluargaku. Tapi aku juga tidak mau membuatmu dikucilkan atau dibenci orang karena aku, terlebih lagi oleh keluargamu. Aku tidak ingin semua itu terjadi. Karena kau berhak bahagia."

Kyungsoo hampir menjatuhkan air matanya mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia benar-benar melihat raut keputus asaan Jongin lagi setelah terakhir kali dia melihatnya di California.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Jongin?"

"Aku hanya ingin meskipun kau tahu aku mencintaimu, anggaplah aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu. Abaikan aku jika kau bertemu denganku, karena mulai besok aku kan menjadi kekasih Yeri lagi. Dan tetaplah menjadi Kyungsoo yang dulu sebelum aku datang. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu, tidak usah memperdulikan kehadiranku. Aku juga akan berusaha menghapus semua perasaan ini. Karena aku tahu perasaanku sangat membebanimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Akhirnya satu tetes lolos membasahi pipi mulusnya. Mendengar Jongin mengatakan itu semua hatinya benar-benar sakit. Entah sejak kapan Kyungsoo berharap seharusnya Jongin tidak mengatakan ini, seharusnya jika Jongin menganggapnya seperti liontin itu bukankah seharusnya Jongin berusaha tetap menjaganya bukan menyerah. Tapi apa daya Kyungsoo. Semua itu terlalu menyakitkan.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mencoba menuruti kemauanmu, jika menurutmu itu adalah yang terbaik."

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon maple. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang berjatuhan. Dia tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini hanya karena seseorang menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan dan melupakannya. Kenapa rasanya seperih ini, menjadi seseorang yang tidak layak diperjuangkan cintanya.

" _Aku bahkan sudah mulai menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."_

 **TBC...**

Akhirnya chap 6 update..

Makasih yang udah pada review. Maaf chapter sebelumnya adegan NC nya berhenti ditengah, karena aku belum sanggup nulis lebih panas lagi. Tapi kali banyak review yang masuk dan banyak kritik saran yang membangun. Aku bakal berusaha bikin yang rate M lagi .. gomawo :D


	7. Chapter 7

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

" _Baiklah.. aku akan mencoba menuruti kemauanmu, jika menurutmu itu adalah yang terbaik."_

 _Kyungsoo langsung berdiri meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon maple. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya sambil sesekali mengusap air matanya yang berjatuhan. Dia tidak tahu, kenapa rasanya sesakit ini hanya karena seseorang menyuruhnya untuk mengabaikan dan melupakannya. Kenapa rasanya seperih ini, menjadi seseorang yang tidak layak diperjuangkan cintanya._

" _Aku bahkan sudah mulai menyadari kalau aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."_

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

Pagi itu lalu lalang mahasiswa di Universitas Seoul tak pernah luput seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Beberapa mahasiswa tampak sedang berjalan bergerombol, ada yang tampak serius membicarakan mata kuliah, ada juga yang hanya sekedar saling melempar gurauan pelengkap pagi hari. Namun, lain halnya dengan seorang namja mungil yang tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja kelas. Matanya tertutup dengan lipatan lengan sebagai penyangganya. Suara berisik dari luar kelas sama sekali tidak mengganggu sosok namja mungil yang tak lain adalah Do Kyungsoo. Namun, dia langsung membuka matanya saat dirasakan ada seseorang yang duduk di samping kursinya sehingga menimbulkan sebuah deritan.

"Kyungsoo Hyung, apa kau sakit lagi? Kenapa kau tampak pucat?" Tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Sehun sambil meraba kening Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya kurang istirahat." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara lemah. Jelas saja dia kurang istirahat, karena semalaman, untuk memejamkan mata saja rasanya sangat sulit bagi Kyungsoo. Otaknya terus melayang memikirkan ungkapan cinta dari Kim Jongin semalam, namun disaat bersamaan pula Jongin malah menyuruhnya melupakan kejadian itu dan menjauhinya. Padahal saat itu, Kyungsoo sama sekali belum mengatakan perasaan yang mengganjal pada bongkah hatinya semenjak kehadiran Jongin. Semalaman Kyungsoo berpikir, tentang perasaan senangnya saat melihat Jongin tersenyum, perasaan leganya saat Kyungsoo mengetahui Jongin baik-baik saja, rasa rindunya saat Jongin beberapa kali tak muncul di hadapannya, tentang rasa khawatirnya saat Jongin malam itu dilanda sakit, dan rasa takut kehilangannya saat Jongin memutuskan meninggalkan asrama dan memilih untuk tinggal di apartemen, bahkan saat itu Kyungsoo melihat Jongin membawa wanita ke apartemennya. Apakah Jongin akan tinggal bersama wanita itu. Berbagai perasaan menyeruak begitu saja pada hati Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo baru merasakan sakit berkali lipat lebih sakit saat Jongin tak memberi kesempatan untuk dirinya mengungkapkan perasaannya. Perasaan yang Kyungsoo mulai sadari sekarang, perasaan yang awalnya selalu dia tepis, perasaan yang selalu Kyungsoo anggap gila, dan perasaan yang menyingkirkan tentang pemikiran benar atau salahnya, perasaan yang baru pertama dia rasakan, bahkan bersama Irene perasaan indah sekaligus menyakitkan ini tak pernah terlintas sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sadar, perasaanya pada Irene hanya bentuk kekaguman seorang _hobbae_ kepada _sunbae_ nya saja, karena tak seorang pun di Universitasnya yang tidak mengagumi gadis cantik dan berbakat seperti Irene, termasuk dirinya. Dan semua perasaan itu tak lain adalah karena sekarang Kyungsoo mengakui, dia telah jatuh cinta pada seorang Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo dengan segala bentuk penyangkalan untuk menghalau perasaan itu justru semakin dalam terperosok pada pesona Kim Jongin. Apalagi saat Jongin dan dirinya sama-sama melewati malam itu berdua. Tapi, Kyungsoo tak habis pikir pada Jongin, kenapa lelaki itu nampak tidak mau memperjuangkan dirinya. Kenapa lelaki itu terlalu egois dan terkesan takut dirinya akan terluka karena penolakan Kyungsoo. Apakah dirinya tidak pantas diperjuangkan.

Di tengah lamunannya, sedari tadi Sehun memperhatikan raut muka Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat frustasi entah karena apa sehun tidak tahu.

"Hyung, kau sedang ada masalah?" lagi-lagi Sehun bertanya pada Kyungsoo, karena memang Sehun tak pernah bisa berhenti mengkhawatirka Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada." Jawaban singkat itu semakin jelas membuat Sehun sedikit geram. Karena selama ini, Kyungsoo akan selalu terbuka pada dirinya tentang masalah apapun. Bahkan saat Kyungsoo bilang pada dirinya ingin menjadi pacar Irene, Sehun dengan hati yang sakit tetap membantu Kyungsoo mendapatkan Irene. Namun, melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sepertinya butuh privasi itu, akhirnya Sehun mengalah untuk kesekian kalinya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk menceritakannya sendiri suatu saat nanti.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku akan jarang bertemu denganmu mulai sekarang."

Mendengar ucapan itu, Kyungsoo langsung menoleh dari acara melamun paginya dengan raut terkejut.

"Memangnya kau akan kemana?"

"Emm.. Sebenarnya aku terlalu berlebihan jika berkata seperti barusan, karena aku tidak akan kemana-mana hanya sekarang aku tidak berada di kelas seni lagi, Hyung."

"Mwo? Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo semakin terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Aku dipindahkan oleh Appa ke kelas manajemen bisnis mulai hari ini, Hyung. aku tidak bisa menolaknya, karena Appa dan Eommaku bilang perusahaan Appa mulai membutuhkan peranku. Dan kau tahu sendiri, aku paling tidak bisa menolak keinginan Eomma." Jelas Sehun dengan raut sedikit sedih melihat seseorang yang dia sayangi seakan tidak mengizinkannya untuk pindah jurusan.

"Oh... Jadi kau menghilang beberapa hari ini, karena kau sekarang sibuk dengan perusahaan Appamu yah?"

"Ya begitulah, tapi aku juga harus menemani Eommaku."

Setelah pembicaraan itu, kelas seni nampaknya sudah ramai tanpa mereka sadari. Dan dengan berat hati, akhirnya Sehun beranjak untuk menuju kelas manajemen bisnis. Kyungsoo pun hanya pasrah, karena memang dia tak punya hak apapun untuk melarang Sehun, meskipun dirinya akan sangat kesepian jika Sehun tak ada, tapi bukankah saat kelas mereka sama-sama usai mereka dapat kembali menghabiskan waktu sebagai sahabat seperti biasa. Sejak tadi, Kyungsoo was-was melihat pintu masuk kelas, takut-takut dia harus bertatap muka dengan Jongin dan dia tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaannya lagi. Namun, sampai kelas penuh, Kyungsoo tidak melihat sama sekali namja tan itu masuk kelas. Tak bisa dipungkiri dia mulai khawatir, apakah Jongin akan pindah kampus juga demi untuk menghindarinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja pada kepala Kyungsoo dan membuatnya semakin merasa sesak, sampai salah satu temannya terdengar sedang membicarakan seseorang yang semalaman membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa tidur.

"Kau tahu Myungsoo-shi, kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru yang sangat cantik dari Amerika."

" _Jinja?_ Woaaahh, sepertinya aku harus segera mengganti style rambutku untuk menarik perhatian dia, Yongguk-shi."

"Sebaiknya tak usah, karena sepertinya dia sudah punya kekasih. Tadi pagi aku melihatnya keluar dari mobil Kim Jongin itu, dan mereka berdua berjalan bergandegan dari tempat parkir sampai ruang dosen."

"Bukankah Kim Jongin juga pindah dari Amerika?"

"Ya benar, dan kurasa mereka memang sudah pacaran sejak disana."

"Tapi, aku tak melihat si Kim Jongin itu disini?"

"Ku dengar, dia pindah ke kelas manajemen bisnis, tapi aku hanya sekilas mendengarnya dari obrolan gadis-gadis centil yang mengaku fans Kim Jongin itu."

Dan setelah mendengar obrolan temannya itu, hati Kyungsoo mendadak sangat nyeri. Jongin memang tidak pindah ke Universitas lain, tapi pindah jurusan. Dan Kyungsoo sepertinya tahu siapa mahasiswa baru yang sedang dibahas dua temannya itu. _'Mungkinkah dia gadis yang Jongin bawa ke apartemnnya kemarin?'_

Kyungsoo sadar, keinginan Jongin untuk menghindarinya tidaklah main-main. Harapannya sudah pupus, dia tidak mungkin terus memikirkan orang yang bahkan dengan usaha keras ingin melupakannya. Dengan pikiran berkecamuk, Kyungsoo bertekad dalam hati akan melakukan keinginan Jongin malam itu tanpa bantahan lagi.

" _Baiklah Kim Jongin, kau adalah lelaki brengsek, dan kau sama sekali tak pantas aku cintai, karena bagiku sekarang kau hanyalah laki-laki brengsek."_ Gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba suara dosen yang baru datang menginterupsi kegundahan Kyungsoo. Dan namja mungil itupun berpikir, tak ada gunanya sekarang memikirkan Jongin, maka dia memutuskan akan menyibukan diri dengan apa saja asalkan tidak menyangkut Kim Jongin. Namun, belum semenit dia akan berkonsentrasi dengan kuliahnya, sosok di depan kelas benar-benar menyita perhatiannya lagi. Dan Kyungsoo semakin yakin, kalau mahasiswa baru itu memang kekasih Kim Jongin seperti yang dikatakan dua temannya.

"Kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru dari California, silakan kenalkan dirimu." Sahut dosen Lee.

" _Annyeonghaseo_ , Kim Yeri _imnida._ Senang bertemu kalian."

"Baiklah, silakan kau duduk di kursi kosong itu." Ujar dosen Lee dan bersiap memulai kuliah.

Kursi kosong itu adalah tepat di samping Kyungsoo yang dulu ditempati Sehun. melihat kekasih Jongin yang ada disampingnya sekarang, sebenarnya membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit. Namun, senyum yang diberikan gadis itu agaknya membuat Kyungsoo bingung harus bersikap seperti apa dengan Kim Yeri ini.

"Hai, salam kenal, aku Yeri, kau?" Tanya Yeri dengan pelan kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. salam kenal juga, aku Do Kyungsoo."

Setelah perkenalan singkat itu, Yeri berkali-kali menanyakan materi kuliahyag sedang dijelaskan dosen Lee pada Kyungsoo karena memang Kyungsoo termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar di Universitasnya, sehingga dengan mudah Kyungsoo menjawabnya. Namun di lain pihak, Kyungsoo sedari tadi menyadari bahwa Yeri adalah gadis yang baik dan ceria, sehingga dia sempat berpikir Jongin memang pantas disandingkan dengan Yeri, karena sepertinya Yeri bisa menjaga Jongin dengan baik.

Dua jam telah berlalu, Dosen Lee sudah menutup kuliahnya, namun Yeri masih sibuk menanyakan materi kepada Kyungsoo. Saat itupun tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ingin mengetahui tentang kehidupan Jongin dari gadis ini.

"Yeri-shi, emmm... kudengar kau punya kekasih di kampus ini?"

Pertanyaan Kyungsoo membuat Yeri mendongakan kepalanya dari buku sedari tadi.

"Ah.. iya benar, dia di kelas manajemen bisnis, tapi sebelumnya dia bilang dia juga pernah di kelas seni." Kyungsoo tahu, dia yang dimaksud Yeri adalah Kim Jongin.

"Oh, apa kau sudah lama berpacaran dengannya?"

"Emm.. Sudah sekitar satu tahun lebih aku menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi .. tunggu! Kenapa kau menanyakan tentang kekasihku, jangan-jangan kau tertarik padaku ya?" Goda Yeri, karena memang Yeri orang yang mudah akrab dengan sekitarnya.

"Ah.. Yang benar saja. Bukan begitu, aku hanya bertanya saja karena tadi pagi kelas ini heboh membicarakan kalian."

"Woaaahh, apa seterkenal itu Jongin disini, kurasa dia baru pindah kesini beberapa bulan?"

Kyungsoo hanya menghendikkan bahunya, saat tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok familiar berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya. Itu Kim Jongin!.

"Yeri-shi, kau sepertinya ditunggu kekasihmu. Aku akan ke kantin dulu." Kyungsoo segera merapikan mejanya dan beranjak untuk menghindari interaksi Jongin dan kekasihnya itu. Dia belum siap untuk melihatnya.

 **Author POV end**

 **Kyungsoo POV**

Aku tak mengerti kenapa sekarang Jongin ada di depan kelasku, dan yang kutebak adalah dia memang ingin bertemu kekasihnya. Aku mendecih, apa serindu itu dia pada kekasihnya? Padahal baru dua jam mereka terpisah. Aku berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Jongin seperti keinginannya, dan saat aku akan melewati dia, dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama, tapi aku menyakinkan lagi, bahawa Jongin adalah laki-laki brengsek. Sehingga dengan helaan nafas berat aku berhasil melewatinya yang berdiri bagai patung bodoh di depan kelasku. Dan memang benar, Jongin memang bertindak seolah tidak mengenalku, dia sama sekali tidak melirikku yang berjalan melewatinya tadi. Seketika aku merasa perasaan sakit itu menyeruak begitu saja, aku benar-benar diabaikan. Seberat apapun aku mengatakannya kalau dia laki-laki brengsek, tapi aku tetap saja memikirkannya. Sial!

Dan saat langkahku sudah lumayan jauh dari kelas seni, aku mendengar Yeri memanggil nama Jongin dengan manisnya. Dan membuatku ingin melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan, meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin tidak peduli. Aku menoleh pada mereka dengan hati-hati takut Jongin akan memergokiku, dan aku melihat Jongin melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak sempit Yeri dan berjalan berlawanan arah denganku. Aku tidak sadar, air mata mulai menetes sedikit. Semudah itu Jongin membuatku jatuh cinta padanya, dan semudah itu Jongin membuatku terluka olehnya. Kau memang hebat Kim Jongin.

Namun, tiba-tiba aku teringat Irene yang beberapa hari ini aku abaikan. Aku mengusap wajahku dengan kasar dan berniat menuju kelas Irene serta berharap kelas paginya sudah usai. Dan benar saja, kelas paginya sudah usai. Di kelasnya aku melihat dia sedang tertawa dengan seorang laki-laki yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Karena mereka adalah _sunbae_ ku. Dia terlihat sangat ceria saat sang laki-laki seperti sedang membuat sebuah lelucon. Namun, aku tidak merasakan sesuatu yang sesak sedikitpun melihat interaksi itu. Aku senang melihat Irene terlihat bahagia. Akhirnya aku mencoba mengiriminya pesan, agar dia keluar dari kelas, karena aku terlalu sungkan jika masuk ke kelas para _sunbae_.

Dari kaca jendela, aku melihat Irene membaca sesuatu di ponselnya. Dan selanjutnya dia melihat-lihat sekitarnya, lalu aku melambaikan tanganku agar dia tahu keberadaanku. Irene nampak minta izin kepada teman laki-lakinya itu untuk menemuiku.

Dan disinilah sekarang kami, duduk di kursi dekat kelas Irene.

"Kyungsoo, kau tumben sekali datang ke kelasku?" Tanya Irene.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawabku.

Aku melihat ada yang beda dengan Irene. Dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dia tersenyum, namun seperti dipaksakan. Namun, aku mencoba menepis itu jauh-jauh.

"Kyungsoo, aku ingin berkata sesuatu padamu."

"Katakan saja."

Irene nampak terdiam dan meremas kedua tangannya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Irene nampak gelisah sekarang. Yang aku tahu Irene tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku, dia selalu menjadi penenang saat aku ada masalah.

"Kau lihat tadi seseorang yang sedang berbicara padaku di kelas?"

"Iya, aku melihatnya."

"Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, namun selanjutnya aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Hm... Dia itu Park Bogum anak dari Tuan Park pemilik saham terbesar di Park Corporation."

"Oh begitu." Aku mengangguk-anggukan kepalaku. Masih tidak mengerti kenapa Iene malah membicarakan teman sekelasnya. Kami terdiam cukup lama, saat Irene kembali berucap dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ayahku berencana menjodohkanku dengannya dan tanggal pertunangan kami sudah ditentukan bulan depan. Awalnya aku tidak menerima perjodonhan ini karena aku masih punya kekasih, yaitu kau Kyungsoo. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia pindah dua minggu yang lalu ke kelasku dan aku tidak tahu, aku merasa sangat nyaman bersama dia, maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Kemarin-kemarin aku mencoba menghubungimu, karena aku ingin memantapkan perasaanku. Namun, kau tak pernah mengangkatnya. Lalu dia selalu menenangkanku, dan selalu bilang, kau pasti punya alasan tidak menelponku. Dan aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku, kalau aku mulai menyukai dia. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Kyungsoo." Aku sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Irene, namun aku tidak tahu, kenapa hal seperti ini justru tidak membuat hatiku meledak seperti yang sering terjadi saat aku melihat Jongin dengan kekasihnya itu. Aku hanya terkejut dan tak menyangka, sepertinya aku akan ditinggalkan seseorang lagi. Sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas untuk diperjuangkan cintanya. Bahkan kekasihku sekarang lebih memilih orang lain dibandingkan dengan diriku.

Aku mencoba tersenyum melihat raut ketakutan Irene. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya, karena sebenarnya aku juga sudah menduakan dia dengan menyukai Jongin. Dan aku pikir, rasa suka itu tidak bisa disalahkan. Sehingga aku mendaratkan tanganku pada pundak Irene.

"Baiklah, aku tahu maksudmu. Dan aku akan mengerti posisimu Irene. Angkatlah kepalamu, aku tidak marah padamu dan jangan takut."

Dengan ucapanku ini, aku yakin hubunganku dengan Irene sudah berakhir.

"Ka...kau tidak marah padaku?" Tanyanya taku-takut.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit terkejut tadi, namun, aku berpikir kau tidak bisa disalahkan, memang aku yang salah tidak menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan rasa suka mu pada calon tunanganmu, kau berhak merasakannya."

Irene tampak berkaca-kaca setelah mendengar ucapanku.

"Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo."

"Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu terus minta maaf padaku, aku tidak pantas menerima maafmu. Karena... karena aku juga sebenarnya menyukai orang lain, maafkan aku Irene."

Irene tampak membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapanku barusan. Dia nampak tidak percaya.

"Ah.. Jadi begitu. Mungkin memang kita sebaiknya berteman Kyung. Kau masih mau kan menjadi temanku meskipun kita sudah tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, dan Irene tampak tersenyum cantik.

"Emm.. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa seseorang yang kau sukai itu Kyungsoo?"

Aku terdiam, aku tidak mungkin menceritakan pada Irene, kalau aku menyukai laki-laki.

"Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku akan segera melupakannya."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Emm.. Karena aku tidak pantas dengannya."

"Jangan bilang begitu Kyungsoo. Cinta itu bukan tentang pantas atau tidak pantas, tapi cobalah turuti apa kata hatimu. Jika kau bisa jujur dengan kata hatimu, aku yakin kau akan bahagia."

Ucapan Irene selalu membuatku merasa tenang. Dia memang gadis yang baik meskipun sekarang dia resmi menjadi mantan kekasihku. Aku tersenyum lagi menanggapi nasehatnya.

"Kata hati terkadang perlu kita sembunyikan, saat disekitar kita banyak yang tidak menginginkannya bahkan menentangnya. Dan terkadang kita perlu menutupi kata hati kita, karena kenyataan terlalu pahit jika kita mengungkapkannya." Ucapan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulutku, karena memang hal itulah yang sedang aku hadapi. Kami terdiam, dengan Irene yang tek henti-hentinya megelus punggungku.

 **Kyungsoo POV end**

 **Jongin POV**

Awalnya aku hanya ingin mengajak Yeri pergi ke kantin, karena kupikir dia masih asing dengan suasana kampus ini. Dan sebagai 'kekasih' Yeri, aku tidak mungkin setega itu mengacuhkannya meskipun bayang-bayang Kyungsoo tergambar jelas di otakku saat ini. Saat aku sampai di depan kelasnya aku begitu terkejut, kelas Yeri sudah cukup sepi, dan aku melihat dua orang yang tampak sangat akrab sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dari sekian banyak mahasiswa di kelas seni, kenapa Yeri harus dekat dengan Kyungsoo saat ini, seseorang yang membuatku semalaman terus merasa bersalah. Tatapan mataku dan Kyungsoo bertemu, karena posisinya Yeri membelakangi pintu kelas, dan Kyungsoo lah yang meghadapku sekarang. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat mata bulatnya membuat dadaku bergetar tak karuan. Semalam aku yang menyuruhnya menghindariku, aku tidak mau dianggap laki-laki plinplan jika sekarang saja sebenarnya aku menyesali keputasanku semalam untuk menjauhinya.

Dia sepertinya tahu, kalau aku kesini mencari Yeri. Karena memang kemarin dia sempat bertemu Yeri di depan apartemenku. Dengan langkah tergesa, dia berjalan keluar kelas dan melewatiku. Ingin sekali rasanya aku menghentikannya, dan menanyakannya, apakah semalam aku terlalu jahat padanya, setelah dia berbuat baik padaku selama aku menjadi _roomate_ nya. Sunggguh sebenarnya tak ada sedikitpun niat ku membuat pertemanan kami seperti ini. Aku hanya takut menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam kehidupanku yang sangat berantakan ini. Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia. Dan sebenarnya alasan utamaku adalah karena aku tidak mau membuatnya menyesal jika suatu saat dia benar-benar membalas perasaanku, jika aku terus dekat dengannya. Aku tidak mau merusak masa depannya, keluarganya yang sudah baik padaku, dan juga aku merasa aku tidak pantas menjadi seseorang yang bisa berdampingan dengannya. Karena aku tahu, dia itu _stright_.

Aku mencoba mengalihkan mataku selain pada Kyungsoo, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup jika harus berhadapan seperti ini dengannya setelah apa yang aku katakan semalam. Sampai dia bergerak agak menjauh dari kelas, Yeri datang dan aku bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku harus bersikap seperti Kim Jongin yang merupakan kekasih Kim Yeri seperti saat kami di Amerika jika aku ingin segera melupakan Kyungsoo.

Aku dan Yeri sampai di kantin, dan perasaanku masih berantakan sampai sekarang setelah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo tadi. Aku meminta izin pada Yeri untuk ke toilet, sekedar untuk membasuh wajahku agar bayangan Kyungsoo setidaknya tidak terus menghantuiku.

Saat aku berjalan menuju toilet, aku justru melihat Kyungsoo dengan kekasihnya seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius. Karena penasaran, aku mencoba untuk mencuri dengar tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan dibalik phon agak dekat dengan posisi mereka.

Dan betapa terkejutnya aku, saat mendengar sepertinya kekasih Kyungsoo akan dijodohkan dengan orang dan dia seperti ingin menyudahi hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Aku mencoba mengintip bagaimana reaksi Kyungsoo, aku yakin Kyungsoo akan merasa sangat terpukul, setelah apa yang aku katakan semalam, sekarang malah hubungannya dengan kekasihnya seperti ini. Namun, yang kulihat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan malah mencoba menenangkan 'mantan kekasihnya' yang sepertinya ketakutan itu. aku tidak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo justru tidak marah mendengar kekasih yang kupikir sangat dicintainya itu justru akan bertunangan dengan orang lain. Harusnya dia meminta penjelasan lebih, harusnya jika dia mencintai kekasihnya itu maka dia harus mencegah pertunangan itu. tapi kenapa, justru yang dia berikan pada kekasihnya adalah sebuah senyuman. Apakah Kyungsoo memag seseorang yang sangat pandai bermain sandiwara, sampai sesuatu seperti ini pun dia berusaha membohongi perasaannya.

Dan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terkejut adalah perkataan Kyungsoo selanjutnya di hadapan 'mantan kekasihnya' itu.

" _Tidak, tidak. Kau tidak perlu terus minta maaf padaku, aku tidak pantas menerima maafmu. Karena... karena aku juga sebenarnya menyukai orang lain, maafkan aku Irene."_

Itulah kata-kata Kyungsoo yang membuatku berpikir keras. Kyungsoo menyukai orang lain? Selama yang aku lihat, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun kecuali dengan kekasihnya itu, Sehun, dan mungkin sedikit dekat denganku. Apa mungkin Kyungsoo menyukai seseorang yang tidak ku kenal ? Atau mungkin Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun? Ah tapi aku pikir, Kyungsoo masih _stright._ Dan yang aku tahu, Sehun memang terlihat sangat perhatian dengan Kyungsoo, dan perhatiannya itu tidak seperti layaknya teman biasa. Apa mungkin Sehun itu gay? Di tengah perdebatan dalam otakku memikirkan siapa yang disukai Kyungsoo, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan pembicaraan mereka.

" _Emm.. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa seseorang yang kau sukai itu Kyungsoo?"_

" _Ah, itu tidak penting. Aku akan segera melupakannya."_

" _Kenapa begitu?"_

" _Emm.. Karena aku tidak pantas dengannya."_

" _Jangan bilang begitu Kyungsoo. Cinta itu bukan tentang pantas atau tidak pantas, tapi cobalah turuti apa kata hatimu. Jika kau bisa jujur dengan kata hatimu, aku yakin kau akan bahagia."_

Aku tidak tahu, apa Kyungsoo seputus asa itu terhadap seseorang yang ia sukai, kenapa ia menyerah semudah itu. Tapi aku merasa, kalau aku tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menyerah begitu saja bahkan sebelum aku mendapatkan sebuah kepastian. Karena aku terlalu takut. Mungkin itu yang sekarang dirasakan Kyungsoo. Meski hatiku terasa dicubit mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo menyukai orang lain. Aku lebih sakit lagi melihat kondisinya sekarang. Dia tertunduk dengan Irene yang mengelus puggungnya, aku ingin sekali datang dan memeluknya serta mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi bukankah aku salah satu orang yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo seperti ini. Aku masih terdiam di balik pohon, sampai mereka berdua meninggalkan tempat itu. dan aku mendapat pesan dari Yeri, kalau kelas keduanya akan dimulai. Dan aku pun segera menuju kelasku untuk mengikuti kelas kedua. Sebenarnya aku membenci keputusan Appa untuk memindahanku ke kelas manajemen bisnis, karena yang pertama, Appa masih bertindak semena-mena padaku, yang kedua itu artinya aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hobiku menari di kelas seni, yang ketiga aku harus sekelas dengan Sehun, orang yang sangat aku tidak harapkan kehadirannya sama dengan ibunya. Namun, janji Appa padaku untuk mencari ibuku setelah aku menuruti keinginannya membuatku berpikir bahwa apalah arti seni dan menari, apalah artinya sebuah kebencian jika yang akan aku dapatkan adalah ibuku lagi. Sehingga aku menuruti Appa ku untuk belajar bisnis. Dan satu lagi, alasanku mau untuk pindah kelas adalah bukankah dengan begitu aku tidak perlu sering bertemu Kyungsoo yang pada akhirnya akan menambah rasa cintaku padanya dan semakin tak sanggup jauh darinya.

 **Jongin POV end**

 **Author POV**

Beberapa minggu setelah hubungan Kyungsoo dan Irene resmi berakhir, kepindahan Jongin dan Sehun ke kelas Manajemen Bisnis, dan kehadiran Yeri. Kyungsoo nampak menjadi sosok yang sangat sibuk. Dia beberapa kali membawa tumpukan buku yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan, menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dengan meja penuh dengan buku, melakukan kegiatan amal dengan organisasi kampus, melakukan kegiatan pertunjukan kelas seni, dan berbagai kesibukan lain. Bahkan beberapa kali Sehun mengajaknya untuk istirahat dari kegiatan kampus dan mengisinya dengan liburan akhir pekan, Kyungsoo selalu beralasan masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan, dan akan mengajak Sehun ketika dia luang. Sehun pun semakin kesal, meskipun dia tahu Kyungsoo sudah putus dengan Irene, tapi bukannya waktunya makin banyak dengan Kyungsoo malah tak sedikit pun waktu Kyungsoo diluangkan untuk Sehun. Bahkan yang lebih parah lagi, sekarang Kyungsoo malah mengajukan lamaran pekerjaan _part time_ di sebuah kafe agak dekat dengan kampusnya. Sehun semakin gila dibuatnya, dia sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo.

Perubahan itu juga dirasakan oleh Jongin, karena beberapa kali saat Jongin akan mengajak Yeri ke kantin, dia tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo lagi di kelasnya saat kelas sudah usai. Hingga Jongin memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pada Yeri tentang Kyungsoo.

"Yeri- _ah_ , kau tidak terlihat dekat lagi dengan mahasiswa yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu? Bukankah kemarin-kemarin kalian terlihat sering mendiskusikan sesuatu?"

"Ah itu, Kyungsoo sangat sibuk sekarang, setelah kuliah selesai dia akan segera keluar kelas. Dia pernah bilang padaku, ada tugas yang harus dia selesaikan. Padahal aku ingin mengobrol dengannya."

"Apa kau tahu, dia melakukan kesibukan apa?" Jongin bertanya dengan hati-hati agar tak membuat Yeri curiga.

"Aku pernah melihatnya sekali di perpustakaan dengan berbagai buku memnuhi mejanya, dia juga sering ikut organisasi kampus, entahlah apalagi kesibukannya."

"Ah, begitu.." Sebuah ide muncul di kepala Jongin.

"Yeri- _ah,_ sepertinya aku tidak bisa menemanimu ke kantin. Aku mendadak ingin ke toilet."

"Ah, ya sudah, aku ke kantin bersama Seulgi saja."

Namun, sebenarnya bukan toilet tujuan Jongin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju perpustakaan. Tak bisa dipungkiri, melupakan seseorang yang benar-benar kita cintai bukanlah hal mudah, dia amat sangat merindukan Kyungsoo. Berminggu-minggu Jongin jarang sekali bertemu Kyungsoo, membuatnya mati penasaran, apakah ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo, apa Kyungsoo melewati harinya dengan baik.

Saat Jongin sampai di perpustakaan, matanya menyisir satu-satu orang yeng berada di perpustakaan. Dan matanya tertuju pada seseorang di pojok perpustakaan. Dia terlihat sedang tertidur dengan kepala menyender di tembok perpustakaan dengan berbagai buku di pangkuannya dan sebuah buku di genggamannya. Karena posisinya berada di pojok, sehingga jarang ada orang disitu, bahkan petugas perpustakaan pun tidak akan dapat melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur di tempat itu. Jongin bergerak perlahan menghampiri Kyungsoo, takut Kyungsoo akan terbangun karena derap langkahnya. Niat awalnya dia hanya ingin melihat Kyungsoo, namun setelah melihat namja mungil itu tertidur sendirian di pojok perpustakaan dengan wajah seperti bayi, hatinya tersentuh untuk mendekatinya. Ia amat ingin mengamati wajah itu dari dekat. Jongin sangat merindukan wajah itu. Jongin melihat judul buku yang sedang di pegang Kyungsoo _'Germany Music Schoolarship'._ Serta beberapa buku yang berserakan di samping Kyungsoo rata-rata tentang pendidikan musik, dan ada juga tentang Belajar Bahasa Jerman. Jongin hanya berpikir mungkin kelas Kyungsoo sedang diberi tugas tentang musik Jerman.

Jongin memperhatikan wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang terlelap itu, betapa cantik wajah itu saat matanya terpejam. Ingin sekali Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo saat ini juga, bahkan sempat terlintas di pikirannya Jongin ingin merasakan bibir Kyungsoo lagi. Betapa rasa rindunya sudah di ubun-ubun. Sampai Jongin tidak sadar, tangannya telah mendarat mulus di pipi Kyungsoo dan membelai pipi itu dengan sayang.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyung. Sebesar apapun aku berusaha melupakanmu, apa kau tahu justru semakin hari aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku sangat tersiksa saat merindukanmu. Tapi aku sadar, kau tidak seharusnya masuk dalam kehidupanku, karena kau akan terluka nantinya." Jongin berucap lirih sambil terus membelai pipi Kyungsoo.

Bahkan Jongin berani mendaratkan bibirnya pada kening Kyungsoo cukup lama. Nampaknya Kyungsoo tidak terganggu dengan kegiatan Jongin. Setelah melepas rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo, Jongin merapikan buku yang berserakan yang berada di samping Kyungsoo. Dan beranjak pergi sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari kehadirannya.

Saat langkah Jongin menjauh, barulah Kyungsoo membuka mata, dan tetesan air mata sukses turun di pipinya yang mulus itu. Dia sebenarnya sudah terbangun saat Jongin membaca judul-judul buku yang sedang ia baca. Namun, entah dorongan darimana dia mengurungkan niatnya membuka mata, karena penasaran apa yang membuat Jongin berani mendekatinya, padahal Kyungsoo merasa Jongin sudah benar-benar melupakannya. Terbukti Kyungsoo sering melihat Jongin tertawa lepas bersama Yeri di kantin, Saling tersenyum saat mereka berpapasan, bahkan mereka selalu pulang bersama setelah kelas usai. Lebih parahnya lagi, Kyungsoo pernah sekali melihat Yeri mencium pipi Jongin, saat Jongin mengantarkan Yeri pulang sampai depan asrama Yeoja. Hatinya benar-benar sakit, setelah orang yang dicintainya dan mengaku mencintainya itu seakan menganggapnya tidak ada. Pernah suatu hari, Kyungsoo dan Jongin sama-sama berpapasan di gerbang kampus, dan mereka saling tatap sebentar sebelum Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dan menggenggam tangan Yeri di depan Kyungsoo lalu berjalan mendahului namja mungil itu. Kyungsoo berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri, berusaha mencintai seorang wanita lagi untuk menggantikan Irene atau bahkan menggantikan posisi Jongin dihatinya. Dia telah mencoba, namun yang ada bayangan Jongin tersenyum padanya selalu menghantuinya. Sampai akhirnya ia menyerah dan mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya tentang Jongin dengan menyibukkan dirinya dengan berbagai kegiatan. Bahkan seminggu yang lalu, dia meminta izin ayahnya untuk mengejar beasiswa sekolah musik di Jerman. Dia sangat ingin mengubur perasaannya untuk Jongin, dia ingin pergi, namun disisi lain dia juga ingin tetap tinggal. Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh, dia menangis tanpa suara di pojok ruangan. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Jongin. Apa maksud Jongin mengatakan dia mencintainya, namun yang dia lakukan justru terus menyakiti Kyungsoo. Jika ia benar-benar mencintainya, sedikit berusaha memperjuangkannya apakah terlalu sulit untuk Jongin. Apakah Jongin tidak mau sekalipun menanyakan perasaan Kyungsoo padanya, lalu mereka berjuang bersama demi cinta mereka. Kyungsoo terus menangis sampai bahunya bergetar, dia sangat membenci Jongin yang seolah mempermainkan perasaannya.

.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis di perpustakaan tadi, Kyungsoo bolos kelas sampai sore, dan tetap di perpustakaan sampai kelas usai. Tiba-tiba dia ingin sekali mengunjungi makam ibunya. Ia ingin sekali menceritakan semua keluh kesah pada ibunya. Dulu ibunya menjadi sandaran utamanya saat dia tertimpa masalah sekecil papaun, ibunya selalu menjadi obat penenang yang paling ampuh untuk Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan menuju halte bus untuk menuju tempat pemakanan. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis di perpustakaan. Dia tidak sadar, semenjak dirinya keluar dari perpustakaan, Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang sampai sekarang dia di halte pun, Jongin masih mengikutinya dari jauh menggunakan motornya. Entah kenapa Jongin ingin mengetahui apa saja yang Kyungsoo lakukan akhir-akhir ini yang membuatnya terlihat sangat sibuk.

Saat itu, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo mulai naik ke dalam bis, dan dengan segera dia mengikuti kemana bis itu berjalan. Setelah beberapa menit mengikuti kyungsoo dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo masuk ke area pemakaman. Jongin tidak tahu, apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan, dia hanya memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Meskipun dari kejauhan, Jongin dapat melihat Kyungsoo menangis di atas sebuah makam yang Jongin tidak tahu milik siapa. Kyungsoo tampak mengusap nisan itu sambil kepalanya mendarat pada atas nisan. Kaki-kaki Jongin sudah gatal ingin berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo, namun otaknya menahan karena Jongin tahu, kehadirannya tidak akan diharapkan oleh Kyungsoo.

Hari semakin gelap, dan Kyungsoo nampak tidak ada niatan untuk beranjak dari tempat itu, Jongin masih mengamatinya dari jauh sejak beberapa jam yang lalu, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tidak terlihat bergetar lagi, namun itu justru membuat Jongin khawatir. Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak segera keluar dari area pemakaman ini. Setelah menghembuskan nafas kasar, akhirnya Jongin memutuskan menghampiri Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedang memeluk nisan itu.

Jongin amat terkejut, ternyata Kyungsoo tertidur di atas nisan yang bertuliskan nama 'Park So Hye'. Jongin benar-benar mengutuk dirinya, harusnya dia bisa menjaga orang yang dia cintai, harusnya Kyungsoo bahagia saat dirinya tidak mengusik hidupnya lagi, kenapa malah keadaannya seperti ini. Jongin berusaha membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan menepuk-nepuk lengannya. Dan benar saja, Kyungsoo mulai membuka matanya, dan tekejut melihat sekelilingnya sudah gelap bahkan dia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Jongin dengan nyata berada di depannya saat ini.

"Ka..kau kenapa ada disini?" Ucap Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk dipinggir nisan.

"Ayo, aku antarkan kau pulang." Ujar Jongin dengan nada yang sangat dingin dan mencoba menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauhi makam. Namun Kyungsoo dengan segera menepisnya.

"Apa hak mu menyuruhku pulang? Aku ingin disini bersama ibuku."

Mendengar jawaban itu, hati Jongin terasa diremas, dia memang bukan siapa-siapa Kyungsoo, namun apa salah dirinya ingin peduli sedikit saja pada Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu juga Jongin tahu, kalau ibu Kyungsoo ternyata sudah meninggal.

"Ini sudah gelap Kyungsoo, kau harus pulang."

Kyungsoo mendecih.

"Apa pedulimu, aku pulang atau tidak pulang pun tidak ada untungnya untukmu, sekarang kau pergi saja, tak usah perdulikan aku!" Kyungsoo berteriak di depan muka Jongin.

Hati Jongin sangat sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baik, orang yang lembut, orang yang sangat perhatian, bahkan penurut. Kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini.

Tanpa aba-aba Jongin langsung menggendong Kyungsoo layaknya karung beras di atas salah satu pundaknya.

"Yak! Kim Jongin turunkan aku, turunkan aku, aku tidak mau ikut denganmu, aku sangat membencimu."

Jongin menulikan telinganya dan berhasil membawa Kyungsoo keluar area pemakaman menuju motornya dengan menahan pukulah Kyungsoo di punggungnya. Setelah Kyungsoo diturunkan dari pundaknya, pipi Jongin terasa sangat perih. Kyungsoo menamparnya.

"Kau gila Kim Jongin. Untuk apa sekarang kau peduli padaku? Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkannya." Kyungsoo membentak Jongin sambil terisak. Kakinya roboh menjadi berlulut sambil terus menangis.

"..."

Jongin masih terdiam sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa panas. Dia sangat pantas mendapatkan ini dari Kyungsoo. Begitulah pikirnya.

"Kau yang bilang padaku kalau kau mencintaiku, lalu kau menyuruhku melupakanmu bahkan sebelum kau bertanya padaku bagaimana perasaanku. Kau bersikap seolah tak mengenalku dan mengabaikanku. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau bertindak seolah kau peduli padaku. Apa sebenarnya maumu?" Kyungsoo berucap sambil terus menangis di hadapan Jongin yang berdiri bagai patung.

"Jika kau berusaha membuatku membencimu, kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku sedang berusaha, meskipun aku tak tahu apakah aku akan berhasil. Tolong jangan peduli lagi padaku. Jika kau ingin menjauh, maka menjauhlah, jangan sekalipun kau mendekat lagi. Aku hanya ingin kau juga membantuku agar aku bisa segera melupakanmu."

Jongin meneteskan air matanya, perasaannya benar-benar tercubit dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak tahu, rasanya akan sesakit itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri lagi, berusaha mengusap air matanya, dan sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak menyangka Jongin juga akan meneteskan air matanya meskipun terlihat samar. Namun, hati Kyungsoo benar-benar sakit, dia merasa dipermainkan.

"Sekarang pergilah, dan jangan datang lagi padaku." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil melangkah meninggalkan Jongin. Namun..

Grep!

Jongin memeluknya dari belakang, lengannya memeluk leher Kyungsoo mencegah agar Kyungsoo tidak pergi.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo jika kau seperti ini karena aku." Jongin melesakkan kepalanya pada rambut Kyungsoo sambil terisak.

Kyungsoo sangat terkejut, ternyata Jongin benar-benar menangis. Awalnya dia ingin memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jongin. Namun dia teringat akan perkataan Irene. _'Cobalah ikuti kata hatimu, aku yakin jika kau mengikutinya kau akan bahagia'_. Sehingga mereka terdiam sampai Jongin membisikkan kata pada telinganya dan seketika tubuhnya menegang mendengarnya.

"Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Kyungsoo. Irene benar, jika kita mau berpikir cinta bukanlah tentang pantas atau tidak pantas, jika kita mau sesekali menuruti apa kata hati kita, bukankah keadaanya tidak akan seperti ini."

Perlahan Jongin membalik tubuh Kyungsoo, dan namja mungil itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa baginya pernytaan Jongin masih mencintainya merupakan kalimat terindah selama yang pernah ia dengar. Dengan gerakan lambat Jongin mengusap air mata Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana kau tahu, Irene berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Maaf, aku mendengar obrolan kalian di kampus waktu itu."

Kyungsoo paham maksud Jongin, dan dia sangat malu mengetahui kalau Jongin mendengar segala pembicaraannya dengan Irene. Dia pun menunduk lagi.

"Kyung, tatap aku."

Akhirnya perlahan Kyungsoo mendongak menatap Jongin dengan ragu.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Sudah beberapa kali Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin mengatakan itu, hatinya terasa menghangat. Dia ingin menuruti kata hatinya, ingin mengatakan apa yang hatinya katakan. Hingga...

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin."

Jongin nampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak pernah menyangka malam ini akan mendengar pernyataan indah dari mulut Kyungsoo. Namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum dan langsung membawa Kyungsoo pada ciuman lembut. Bibirnya mulai menghisap lembut bibir bawah Kyungsoo berulang-ulang. Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin melakukannya. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo mulai merambat ke tengkuk Jongin dan menekannya bermaksud untuk meperdalam ciumannya. Tangan Jongin pun tak tinggal diam, dia terus menekan pinggang Kyungsoo untuk merapat pada tubuhnya. Perasaan Jongin benar-benar meledak sekarang, perasaannya terbalas dan ia snagat-sangat bahagia. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah malam ini bersama Kyungsoo. Untuk hari ke depan dia akan memikirkannya nanti. Asalkan Kyungsoo sekarang ada dalam pelukannya.

Agaknya ciuman itu semakin panas, saat Jongin mulai menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan keras yang membuat Kyungsoo memekik, dan membuka jalan untuk Jongin menginvasi mulutnya menggunakan lidah namja tan eksotis yang sangat terampil itu. Keduanya sama-sama saling menghisap agak kasar bibir pasangannya, sampai ketika Jongin mulai menggigit leher Kyungsoo, tiba-tiba...

Zrasshhhhhhhhh...

Hujan turun begitu derasnya, yang membuat aktivitas mereka terhenti. Jongin segera manarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk naik ke atas motornya. Jongin tahu, Kyungsoo sangat takut dengan petir, sehingga dia melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya, Jongin ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo malam ini, sehingga dia memutuskan membawa namja manis itu ke apartemennya.

Setelah sampai di depan apartemen Jongin dengan kondisi basah kuyup, Jongin segera manarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

"Jongin, kenapa kau tidak membawaku pulang ke asrama?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan sedikit menggigil.

"Aku tahu, kau takut dengan petir, aku akan manjagamu malam ini." Ucap Jongin sambil membawa handuk untuk mengeringkan rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku bisa mengeringkannya sendiri Jongin."

"Biarkan aku yang melakukannya."

Akirnya dengan pipi yang merona, Kyungsoo membiarkan Jongin mengeringkan rambutnya. Namun lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo tambah merona karena ditatap Jongin dengan begitu dalam, dan mata Jongin terus memperhatikan bibir yang sudah sangat lama ia rindukan. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Akhirnya dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan dapat dilihatnya Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat. Betapa pahatan tuhan yang begitu indah, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya terlihat begitu sempurna.

Karena Kyungsoo tak merasakan apapun di bibirnya akhirnya ia membuka matanya lagi, dan Kyungsoo merasa snagat kesal karena ternyata Jongin tidak berniat menciumnya. Dia sangat malu, akhirnya mendorong kuat bahu lebar Jongin.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Kyungsoo sangat kesal sambil merebut handuk di tangan Jongin.

Jongin menyeringai nakal mengetahui Kyungsoo sepertinya ngambek karena malu.

"Baby Soo, kau bersihan dulu tubuhmu di kamar mandi, setelah itu kita lanjutkan yang tadi." Ucap Jongin seduktif.

Kyungsoo pun merinding mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Sebelum...

Srettt...

Cup...

Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang hampir memegang kenop pintu kamar mandi, dan mengurungnya di tembok. Jongin langsung menyerang bibir Kyungsoo sedikit kasar, karena sebenarnya dia sudah sangat tergoda dengan baju basah Kyungsoo yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya.

"Mmmpppffttttt...ahh"

Kyungsoo mendesah dengan tidak elitnya membuat Jongin tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Ayo kita mandi bersama, Baby..."

Jongin pun menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mandi dengan diikuti keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat dan menangkap sinyal bahaya sedang menghampirinya. Namun tetap saja dirinya mau diseret Jongin untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

 **TBC...**

Aku fast update lagi, sebelum tugas kuliah menumpuk. Budayakan Review yaa.. kolom review disediakan untuk kritik dan saran yang membangun. Gomawoo :D


	8. Chapter 8

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

 **M (WARNING)**

 **Yang belum cukup umur mendingan skip aja chapter ini!**

 **Chapter Sebelumnya :**

 _Kyungsoo mendesah dengan tidak elitnya membuat Jongin tersenyum dan melepaskan ciumannya._

" _Ayo kita mandi bersama, Baby..."_

 _Jongin pun menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam kamar mandi dengan diikuti keterkejutan Kyungsoo. Matanya membulat dan menangkap sinyal bahaya sedang menghampirinya. Namun tetap saja dirinya mau diseret Jongin untuk segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi._

.

.

 **Chapter 8**

 **Author POV**

Dengan tak sabaran Jongin segera membuka baju dan celananya yang basah karena hujan tadi. Dan melemparkannya ke sudut kamar mandi tanpa memperdulikan reaksi Kyungsoo yang mulutnya sudah terbuka lebar dan pipinya memerah seperti tomat busuk. Karena tidak mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang berada di belakangnya, Jongin pun menghentikan tangannya yang akan melucuti kain terakhir yang membungkus pedang kebanggaannya dan kesukaan Kyungsoo. Dia pun berbalik menatap namja manis yang masih terpaku dengan keterkejutannya.

"Baby, jika kau seperti itu terus bola matamu akan menggelinding keluar." Ujar Jongin dengan seringaian nakalnya.

Mendengar ucapan Jongin itu, Kyungsoo segera tersadar dan menutup mulutnya. Namun, dia masih terlihat gelisah karena meskipun sudah pernah melihat Jongin telanjang sebelumnya, ini berbeda situasinya. Karena saat ini mereka berdua sudah saling mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa malu karena baru pertama kali ini akan melihat sesorang yang dicintainya itu akan telanjang di depannya dan dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelahnya.

Di tengah kegelisahan Kyungsoo, tangan Jongin segera meraih pipi Kyungsoo dan tubuhnya semakin mendekat padanya.

"Baby, kau sangat curang. Aku bahkan sudah hampir telanjang. Tapi kau belum membuka bajumu sama sekali. Lihatlah ke bawah, _little_ Jongin sudah tak sabar ingin kau hisap." Ujar Jongin dengan suara terlampau rendah tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuatnya sangat merinding.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong Jongin dan mulai membuka bajunya sangat perlahan. Jongin pun sudah beberapa kali menelan ludahnya, karena baginya gerakan tangan Kyungsoo saat melucuti bajunya sendiri sangatlah sexy. Mereka terdiam sambil Kyungsoo membuka kancing kemejanya. Saat kancing ketiga sudah mulai terbuka, terpampanglah puting Kyungsoo kesukaan Jongin yang berwarna pink kecoklatan dan memang ukurannya lumayan besar itu dihadapan singa lapar yang sepertinya hampir meneteskan liurnya. Melihat pemandangan menggiurkan itu, Jongin yang sudah dipenuhi kabut nafsu pun segera menyambar puting kiri Kyungsoo dan menghisapnya dengan sangat kasar. Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan pergerakan Jongin pun hanya melotot sambil memegang kepala Jongin serta menariknya lebih dalam ke dadanya, karena kyungsoo mudah sekali terbuai dengan hisapan Jongin yang sangat sensual itu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini kemejanya sudah terlepas oleh tangan lihai Jongin. Bahkan tangan laki-laki berkulit tan itu sedang berusaha melepas celana Kyungsoo beserta celana dalam hitam Kyungsoo meskipun lidah dan bibirnya masih bertengger pada puting kesukaannya itu. Kyungsoo sedikit memekik, karena Jongin menggigit kuat puting kanannya. Dia merasakan sepertinya sebentar lagi puting besarnya itu akan terlepas dari dadanya karena sejak tadi Jongin enggan untuk melepaskannya dari mulutnya. Kyungsoo semakin mendongakan kepalanya, saat Jongin berhasil melepas celana dalamnya dan jari-jari besarnya itu mulai meremas-remas penis Kyungsoo.

"Ah.. ah,. Ah,... _More_ Jongin.." Desahan Kyungsoo membuat Jongin semakin hilang akal. Ditariknya kuat puting Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah dan sangat bengkak itu menggunakan bibirnya dan membuat Kyungsoo menjerit keenakan. Jongin melepaskan mulutnya dari puting itu karena sepertinya benda kesukaannya akan lecet jika dia masih melanjutkan aksinya. Dia memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sedang terengah karena remasan Jongin dan matanya jatuh pada dada Kyungsoo yang sangat mengkilap oleh salivanya dan penuh jejak merah keunguan disekitar puting merah itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Kyungsoo pun membuka matanya dan melihat Jongin yang sedang asik memandangi tubuhnya itu.

"Jo...Jongin, kenapa kau sangat menyukai putingku hm?" Ujar Kyungsoo sangat vulgar dengan agak terbata karena Jongin masih meremas penisnya.

"Sudah kubilang, karena putingmu merah dan besar bahkan sangat kenyal, sehingga aku sangat menyukainya. Kuharap kau menjaga puting kesayanganku ini agar tidak sampai lecet."

"Cih.. bahkan kau sendiri yang membuatnya hampir berdarah.."

Jongin tergelak mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Sambil tangannya terus meremas penis Kyungsoo, Jongin mengarahkan tangan Kyungsoo untuk masuk ke dalam celana dalamnya yang sejak tadi belum terlepas.

"Baby, bukalah matamu dan nikmati ini." Ujar Jongin sangat sexy sambil menuntun tangan Kyungsoo untuk mengocok penisnya sendiri.

Kyungsoo yang merasakan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang amat besar, panjang, dan hangat itu segera membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah kejantanan Jongin yang sudah mengacung sempurna dengan ujung yang sudah mengeluarkan _precum_.

"Ah..." Jongin mendesah sendiri dengan remasan Kyungsoo. Melihat ekspresi Jongin yang sedang menikmati _service_ nya itu Kyungsoo pun berinisiatif untuk melepas celana dalam Jongin sampai jatuh ke mata kaki pemuda berkulit tan itu dan mulai menjulurkan lidahnya memutari kepala penis Jongin. Tangan Jongin pun berhenti dari penis Kyungsoo dan menekan-nekan kepala Kyungsoo seakan menyuruhnya untuk menghisap kejantanannya yang sudah amat berurat itu.

" _More baby,_ hisap dia..." Suara Jongin amat sangat parau karena merasakan gua hangat Kyungsoo sudah mengitari penisnya. Kyungsoo pun tanpa pikir panjang mendorong Jongin untuk duduk di atas _closet_ dan dirinya segera menghisap dengan kuat penis Jongin yang sebenarnya tidak muat di mulutnya itu. Keduanya tenggelam dengan desahan dan erangan masing-masing. Jongin pun mulai merasakan penisnya semakin menegang dan gejolak diperutnya semakin membuatnya ingin memuntahkan spermanya. Sehingga dia menghentikan hisapan Kyungsoo dan menarik Kyungsoo memasuki _bath up_. Jongin membaringkan Kyungsoo dalam _bath up_ yang belum berisi air itu, Kyungsoo menurut saja saat Jongin melebarkan kakinya sehingga pemuda tan itu dapat melihat lubang Kyungsoo yang berwana pink itu berkedut-kedut. Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lubang itu. Kyungsoo semakin bergerak gelisah karena dia merasa sebentar lagi klimaksnya akan keluar. Jongin yang merasakan penis Kyungsoo akan klimaks pun segera menutup lubang kencingnya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mendesah kecewa karena dirinya tidak berhasil klimaks. Di bawah sana, Jongin meludahi lubang Kyungsoo agar sedikit memberikan efek lubrikasi nantinya saat dia menancapkan pedang panjangnya.

Namun, nampaknya Jongin masih belum mau menuju ke intinya. Dia justru mengarahkan jari tengahnya mengaduk lubang Kyungsoo. Dan otomatis Kyungsoo langsung membusungkan dadanya serta berteriak merasakan lubangnya dibelah dua oleh jari Jongin. Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti menahan sakit itu pun segera menyambar bibirnya dan menghisapnya berulang kali sampai bibir Kyungsoo sangat bengkak akibat ulahnya. Bibir Jongin terus memakan bibir Kyungsoo dan mulai turun menjelajahi leher Kyungsoo sambil menggigitinya. Tanda merah pun bertebaran di leher putih Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari penisku, aku sudah ingin keluar." Kyungsoo memohon dan tidak dihiraukan Jongin.

"Kau harus klimaks bersamaan denganku, baby.."

Kyungsoo pun berulang kali mendesah kecewa karena dirinya harus klimaks kering. Sampai saat lubangnya benar-benar dihantam oleh penis Jongin pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo menjerit sangat keras di dalam kamar mandi apartemen Jongin. Dia merasakan amat sangat nyeri di anusnya karena Jongin tanpa aba-aba langsung saja menembakkan penis besarnya ke lubang Kyungsoo. Dengan gerakan yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut, Jongin terus menghantamkan penisnya ke dalam lubang surga itu. Kyungsoo semakin tidak kuat menahan klimaksnya.

" _Wanna cum baby?_ " Jongin menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo menderita karena tak kunjung klimaks.

Kyungsoo tidak membalas karena dirinya amat sangat menikmati tusukan Jongin meskipun sedikit tersiksa karena tangan Jongin masih menekan ujung penisnya. Sampai Jongin menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas pangkuan pemuda berkulit tan itu. tubuh Kyungsoo semakin terpantul ke atas karena Jongin mulai semakin brutal menusuknya. Kyungsoo pun bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Jongin, karena ingin Jongin segera klimaks. Namun, harapan Kyungsoo sia-sia saat Jongin belum terlihat akan klimaks justru membalik tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi menungging. Dengan posisi ini, kejantanan Jongin amat sangat tertanam dalam dan Jongin dapat melihat secara langsung lubang Kyungsoo yang menelan habis penisnya. Dengan genjotan yang sangat brutal, akhirnya Jongin menyemburkan spermanya di dalam lubang Kyungsoo, begitu pun Kyungsoo yang akhirnya klimaks dengan posisi masih menungging. Mereka berdua terengah dengan posisi yang belum berubah. Melihat spermanya sendiri mengalir di paha Kyungsoo, Jongin pun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya lagi perlahan karena dia belum cukup hanya satu ronde saja. Sebelum ...

"Kim Jongin, aku sudah sangat lelah, dan aku ingin mandi lalu istirahat."

Jongin pun berhenti menggerakan pinggulnya karena kasihan dengan Kyungsoo lalu menegakkan tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

"Tolong, lepaskan Jongin." Sahut Kyungsoo lemah. Akhirnya Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan Jongin.. aku sangat lelah."

"Aku sudah tak memelukmu, baby." Jawab Jongin menjauhkan tangannya dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan penismu dari lubangku Jongin, itu sangat perih." Akhirnya Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak karena Jongin tidak peka.

"Ups, maaf... Ah..." Jongin masih sempat-sempatnya mendesah saat penisnya keluar dari lubang Kyungsoo.

"Kau keluarlah dulu, aku akan mandi."

"Baby, kau bilang sangat lelah, biar aku yang memandikanmu." Jawab Jongin yang sudah berada di luar _bath up_.

"Tapi kau tidak boleh macam-macam dulu dengan tubuhku."

Jongin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo seolah membaca pikiran mesum Jongin.

"Baiklah _baby,_ aku hanya akan menyabuni dirimu tidak lebih."

Dengan perasaan masih ragu, Kyungsoo pun akhirnya menurut keinginan Jongin.

"Aku tidak mengira kau akan sebuas itu saat bercinta Jongin." Ucap Kyungsoo saat Jongin masuk lagi ke dalam _bath up_.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya, baby.."

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus karena memang dirinya menikmati gaya bercinta Jongin. (Mari tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang berlovey dovey di kamar mandi) :D

.

.

.

Di suatu restoran yang sangat mewah dengan gaya Eropa Kental itu terlihat Sehun sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang amat serius dengan Nyonya Oh, ibunya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu Eomma sangat tidak ingin anak itu mendapat saham dari ayahmu, dia dan ibunya sama saja seperti parasit pada keluarga kita." Ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Nyonya Oh karena memang suasana restoran sudah cukup sepi malam itu.

"Kau selalu bilang kalau kau sangat membenci mereka berdua karena mereka merusak keluarga kita, tapi kau tidak pernah bilang padaku apa masalah sebenarnya Eomma." Sehun mendengus sambil menjawab pernyataan ibunya.

"Kau hanya perlu tahu kalau mereka memang merusak keluarga kita dan kau harus membenci mereka seperti Eomma membenci mereka berdua."

"Mungkin jawaban itu akan aku terima begitu saja beberapa tahun lalu saat kau juga melakukannya Eomma, karena aku memang sangat menyayangimu dan selalu menurut padamu. Tapi, aku sudah besar Eomma, aku perlu tahu masalah sebenarnya agar aku bisa menggagalkan niat Appa untuk memberikan sahamnya pada Kim Jongin." Jawab Sehun mulai jengah dengan jawaban Eomma nya yang sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan perihal masa lalu keluarganya.

"Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayai Eomma-mu lagi Oh sehun, sejak kapan kau selalu memaksa Eomma huh?"

"Aku bukannya tak mempercayaimu, Eomma. Hanya saja aku butuh alasan kuat untuk mencegah rencana Appa, dan kupikir aku perlu tahu masalah keluarga kita di masa lalu. Setidaknya aku tahu langkah apa yang akan aku lakukan setelahnya."

"Cukup, Oh Sehun! Kau memang sudah tidak mempercayai Eomma-mu lagi, dan tidak ada lagi yang mau mempercayai Eomma setelah _harabeoji_ mu meninggal." Nyonya Oh mulai meneteskan air matanya karena anaknya yang selama ini menuruti apa saja perkataannya, kini mulai meragukan ucapannya.

Melihat ibunya terisak pun, Sehun langsung mendekati kursinya dan langsung memeluknya. Dia memang sangat menyayangi ibunya dan sama sekali tidak berniat membuat ibunya menangis.

"Baiklah Eomma, aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk menceritakan kejadian masa lalu. Aku selalu mempercayaimu Eomma." Ujar Sehun terus mengelus punggung ibunya.

"Berjanjilah Sehun-ah, kau akan selalu di samping Eomma apapun yang terjadi nanti atau saat kau mengetahui kejadian masa lalu itu dari orang lain."

"Iya Eomma aku sangat menyayangimu."

"Dan kau harus gagalkan rencana Appa mu untuk memberikan saham itu untuk si brengsek Kim Jongin, mengerti?"

"Aku akan berusaha, Eomma."

.

.

.

Setelah ibunya tenang dan menyuruh supir keluarganya mengantarkan ibunya pulang. Sehun nampak sedang berjalan di trotoar dengan wajah yang menunduk. Dia memang ingin tahu masalah keluarganya dan kaitannya dengan kehadiran Jongin dan ibunya saat itu, tapi sampai saat ini tak satupun orang yang mau menceritakan semua itu pada dirinya. Dan meminta penjelasan Jongin rasanya tidak mungkin kalau melihat hubungan buruk mereka saat ini. Selama ini dia hanya menuruti apa yang selalu ibunya katakan, dia tidak pernah bertanya alasan kenapa ibunya menyuruhnya seperti ini atau seperti itu. Apalagi saat sikap ayahnya mulai berubah setelah kehadiran wanita lain dan anaknya itu. Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan di kepalanya, bagaimana bisa ayahnya punya anak dari wanita lain seperti yang dikatakan ibunya. Dan membayangkan perasaan ibunya saat menerima kenyataan itu benar-benar menyayat hatinya, mendengar ibunya menangis di seberang telepon saat dirinya tidak diizinkan pulang oleh ayahnya dari luar negeri semakin menambah sakit hatinya. Dia sangat marah pada ayahnya saat itu, namun dia lebih marah pada wanita lain itu beserta anaknya yang ternyata adalah kim Jongin itu. Andai saja mereka berdua tidak datang dalam keluarganya saat itu pasti keluarganya tidak akan seperti ini. Begitulah pikiran Sehun. Dia juga tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat kesedihan wendy adik satu-satunya yang kerap kali terlihat menangis saat kedua orang tuanya sering terlibat adu mulut semenjak insiden beberapa tahun lalu.

Dengan segala kekalutan yang sedang memenuhi kepalanya, Sehun ingin sekali menemui Kyungsoo, orang yang beberapa tahun ini selalu menemaninya dan selalu menjadi tameng kesedihannya. Dia ingin sekali mendekap Kyungsoo saat ini, namun untuk menghubunginya saja dia tidak bisa. Ponsel Kyungsoo dimatikan.

"Hyung, kenapa ponselmu dimatikan?" Gerutu Sehun menatap ponselnya yang terus mendapat jawaban yang sama dari operator.

Sehun semakin kalut dan tidak disadari langkahnya justru menuju suatu klub malam yang sebenarnya jarang sekali dia datangi.

Saat dia masuk, dihadapannya sudah disambut wanita malam yang berpenampilan sangat menggoda. Namun, sehun segera menepis tangan wanita itu yang sudah berusaha menarik tangannya. Sehun lebih memilih mabuk di meja bar daripada harus meladeni wanita genit di klub ini karena dia tidak mau menodai cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo sampai saat ini tidak menyadari perasaannya. Dia akan tetap menghargainya sebagai orang yang dicintainya setelah ibunya.

Di tengah acara mabuknya, Sehun masih meracaukan nama Kyungsoo. Dia terus memanggil nama Kyungsoo sambil terus meneguk cairan berwarna biru itu. Bahkan, bartender yang bekerja disitu pun sampai tidak tega melihat raut kekacauan di wajah Sehun.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 02.00 KST. Dia merasakan nyeri di bagian bawahnya dan haus yang melanda tenggorokannya. Dia pun bangun secara perlahan agar Jongin yang sedang pulas di sampingnya tidak terbangun. Dia memang memutuskan menginap di apartemen Jongin karena terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menggerakan badannya untuk pulang ke asrama kampus. Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tampang polos Jongin saat tertidur, karena tidak menyangka tampang polos itu yang beberapa jam lalu menghantam lubangnya tidak ada ampun. Mengingat itu pipinya kembali memanas, dia tidak tahu akan terjatuh pada pesona seorang Kim Jongin secepat itu.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengaktifkan ponselnya saat beranjak menuju dapur apartemen Jongin, karena sedari sore memang dia menonaktifkannya. Saat itulah beberapa pesan dari Sehun mulai memenuhi kotak pesannya.

" _Hyung, kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang."_ Itu Sehun pesan 4 jam lalu.

" _Hyung, aku sedang kacau, aku membutuhkanmu,"_ Itu pesan Sehun 3 jam lalu.

Hati Kyungsoo langsung khawatir melihat pesan Sehun satu persatu yang rata-rata ingin mengajaknya bertemu. Setelah membacanya, tanpa pikir panjang Kyungsoo langsung menghubungi nomor Sehun, karena selama ini Sehun lah sahabat yang paling dekat dengannya.

" _Yeobseo_ , Sehun-ah kau ada dimana?" Mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang ada di bagian bawahnya, Kyungsoo segera menanyakan keberadaan Sehun saat telepon itu terhubung.

" _Hey, aku terpaksa mengangkat teleponnya, karena aku sendiri bingung harus menghubungi siapa. Orang yang punya ponsel ini sedang mabuk berat di Klub terus meracau tidak jelas dari beberapa jam yang lalu."_ Jawab seseorang di seberang sana.

" _Mwo?_ Kau bilang Sehun mabuk?" Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak mendengar penjelasan seseorang yang di telepon.

" _Aku tidak tahu namanya, sebaiknya kau kesini, jemput dia. Dia kesini sendiri dan sekarang dia benar-benar memprihatinkan."_

"Apa nama barnya?"

" _Full Moon_ Bar."

Kyungsoo segera menaruh gelasnya di meja dapur dan sambil menahan perih di lubangnya. Segera mencari pakaian Jongin yang sekiranya muat di badannya. Karena saat ini dirinya hanya menggunakan piyama kebesaran Jongin. Jongin yang mendengar keributan Kyungsoo yang sedang mencari pakaian pun terbangun.

"Soo, kau sedang apa disitu?" Suara Jongin amat parau terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku harus menjemput Sehun di bar, dia mabuk disana dan dia sendirian."

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, Jongin langsung terduduk dan mendengus.

"Biarkan saja, dia sudah besar, Kyungsoo. Pasti dia bisa pulang sendiri."

"Dia membutuhkanku, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia sendirian seperti itu."

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak membutuhkanmu hah?" Jongin membentak Kyungsoo karena merasa Kyungsoo terlalu memikirkan Sehun, orang yang amat sangat dibencinya. Kyungsoo menghentikan usahanya mencari baju yang cocok untuknya.

"Aku tahu kau sangat membenci Sehun, tapi aku ini satu-satunya sahabat Sehun beberapa tahun ini. Tolong jangan kekanakkan Jongin."

"Apa kau tidak melihat, Sehun menatapmu bukan hanya sebagai sahabat Kyungsoo, apa kau sebodoh itu tidak menyadari perilaku Sehun selama ini padamu?"

"Aku memang bodoh Jongin, dan aku semakin menjadi orang bodoh jika terus meladeni orang sepertimu." Kyungsoo hampir saja berlari keluar apartemen saat tangannya dicegah oleh Jongin.

"Oke... Oke..., maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku hanya tidak mau kau terlalu perhatian pada Sehun saat aku bahkan berada di depanmu."

"Lepaskan, Jongin." Kyungsoo nampak sangat marah dengan sikap Jongin sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu ke bar itu, sebaiknya kau ganti baju Kyungsoo. Kau tidak mungkin ke bar dengan piyama itu apalagi ini sudah hampir pagi." Jongin terus membujuk Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sedang terengah menahan amarahnya yang sudah di ubun-ubun.

Tanpa berkata, Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin dari pergelangannya dan segera mencari lagi baju Jongin di lemari itu tanpa bersuara.

Setelah Kyungsoo memakai pakaiannya, Jongin nampak sedang berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Kyungsoo melengos saja karena masih agak kesal dengan Jongin. Dia menghampiri motor Jongin yang tadi sore sempat membuatnya basah kuyup karena hujan.

"Kita tidak akan membawa motor itu, sebentar lagi mobil Appaku akan datang." Ujar Jongin yang juga sudah berganti pakaian.

"Kau tidak perlu merepotkan keluargamu hanya untuk ini."

Jongin tidak menjawab, sebenarnya dirinya juga cukup kesal dengan tingkah Kyungsoo. Namun, mungkin dia akan sedikit mengalah agar Kyungsoo tidak menjauhinya.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, sebuah mobil hitam berhenti di hadapan mereka. Dan seseorang berjas hitam yang ternyata adalah salah satu _bodyguard_ Tuan Oh keluar dari mobil itu.

"Kau boleh pergi." Ujar Jongin pada _bodyguard_ itu dan langsung menarik Kyungsoo memasuki mobil. Dia segera menancap gas menuju bar tempat Sehun sedang mabuk.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan bar yang disebutkan penelpon tadi. Bar yang cukup remang dan samar-samar terdengar musik berdentum itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit ragu untuk memasukinya, karena dirinya memang belum pernah ke tempat seperti ini.

"Aku akan menunggu disini, kau masuklah dan jemput si Sehun itu."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung mendelik. Dia bahkan berharap Jonginlah yang akan membawa Sehun dari dalam bar itu. Dia benar-benar tidak berani masuk ke dalam tempat penuh wanita penghibur itu.

"Jo...Jongin, bisakah kau mengantarku ke dalam?" Tanpa rasa malu karena sempat marah pada Jongin pada awalnya, Kyungsoo memohon dengan tampang yang sangat imut.

"Lihatlah dirimu, bagaimana kalau tadi kau pergi sendiri tanpa aku?"

"Iya, aku mengaku salah." Kyungsoo menunduk menyesali kesalahannya.

"Tapi, apa kau masih marah padaku?" Tanya Jongin mendekati wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk.

"Ti...Tidak, aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu."

"Kalau begitu, beri aku ciuman disini." Ujar Jongin menunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan seringai andalannya.

"Aku kesini untuk menjemput Sehun, Kim Jongin. Aku tidak bercanda."

Jongin memundurkan kepalanya lagi dengan tampang kesal, karena isi otak Kyungsoo benar-benar penuh dengan nama Sehun. melihat itu, Kyungsoo pun merasa bersalah lagi, karena bagaimana pun Jongin sudah berbaik hati mengantarkannya menjemput orang yang sekarang masih dibenci Jongin.

"Huh, baiklah aku akan menciummu, kemari!"

Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun langsung sumringah dan langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Namja manis itu hanya mengecup singkat bibir Jongin. Meskipun begitu, Jongin sudah cukup senang karena itu tandanya Kyungsoo sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Baiklah, ayo antarkan aku ke dalam."

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam bar dan mulai menyisir keberadaan Sehun. dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan pemuda yang sejak tadi dicarinya itu tengah meracau tidak jelas di depan meja bar. Dan ditangannya masih memegang segelas _vodca_ yang belum habis.

"Yak, Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau suka mabuk-mabukkan seperti ini Huh?" Kyungsoo memukul lengan Sehun dan merebut gelas _vodca_ itu. Jongin hanya melihatnya dengan tampang yang sangat malas karena _skinship_ Kyungsoo dan Sehun itu.

"Ka..Kau Si..siapa?" Ujar Sehun sesekali cegukkan dan badannya sedikit terhuyung karena pengaruh alkohol.

"Aku, Kyungsoo Hyung, Sehun. Ayo kita keluar dari sini." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelap wajah Sehun yang berkeringat itu. Jongin pun melotot melihat adegan itu. Namun, dia bisa apa, dia takut Kyungsoo akan marah lagi jika dia terus terbakar cemburu seperti sebelumnya.

"Kyu..Kyungsoo Hyung?" Ujar Sehun setengah sadar.

"Iya Sehun, ini aku, ayo sadar. Kita akan pulang."

"Ap..apa aku se..sedang bermimpi? Ap..a kau be..benar Kyung..Kyungsoo Hyungku?"

"Iya, ini aku Kyungsoo."

"Kyu..Kyungsoo Hyung. _Sa..saranghae_." Kyungsoo berhenti mengelap wajah Sehun, karena mendengar ucapan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo yang terkejut, namun Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Kyungsoo pun mendengar ucapan Sehun barusan langsung mendelik dan semakin mengepalkan tangannya.

"Se..Sehun, kau bicara sangat ngawur, sebaiknya ayo kita pulang." Kyungsoo menjadi gugup setelah mendengar pernyataan orang yang sedang mabuk di depannya itu.

" _Saranghae_ , Kyu...Kyungsoo Hyung. Aku sangat mencintaimu sejak dulu." Sehun nampaknya sudah diambang kesadarannya dan mulai menelungkupkan wajahnya lagi ke meja bar sambil terus meracau dan menyebut nama Kyungsoo. Melihat itu, Jongin benar-benar sangat marah. Dia pun segera menarik tangan Sehun dan hendak memapahnya.

"Kyungsoo, kau keluarlah dulu, biar aku yang membawanya keluar bar."

Dengan perasaan yang masih berkecamuk, Kyungsoo pun menuruti perintah Jongin untuk keluar bar, dan sebelumnya berterima kasih pada bartender yang menyerahkan ponsel Sehun. Setelah jejak Kyungsoo sudah tak terlihat, Jongin langsung menonjok wajah Sehun cukup keras, dan membuat pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai bar. Jongin pun mencengkeram kerah baju Sehun yang kesadarannya sudah hampir hilang itu.

"Kau boleh mengambil apa saja yang hendak ayahmu berikan padaku, tapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo, brengsek!" Satu bogem lagi membuat Sehun terjungkal ke belakang. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membalas perlakuan Jongin karena alkohol yang sudah menguasai dirinya.

Setelah puas memberikan pukulan untuk Sehun, Jongin tetap membawa Sehun keluar bar sesuai dengan apa yang dia katakan pada Kyungsoo barusan. Dilihatnya Kyungsoo yang sedang mondar-mandir di depan mobilnya.

"Jongin, kenapa lama sekali?"

Tanpa berkata, Jongin langsung memasukkan Sehun ke dalam kursi belakang mobilnya.

"Kemana kau akan membawa anak ini?" Jongin berkata setelah dirinya dan Kyungsoo sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"Aku tidak tahu, Jongin. Kita tidak mungkin membawanya pulang ke rumah Tuan Oh dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Jangan kau pikir, aku akan membawa Sehun ke apartemenku, Kyungsoo."

"Tolonglah, kali ini saja Jongin. Aku mohon, dia adalah sahabatku, aku tidak mungkin tega melihatnya seperti ini sendirian. Selama ini dia selalu berbuat baik padaku."

"Kau seolah tidak bisa meninggalkannya, bagaimana kalau dia menyuruhmu meninggalkanku karena dia ingin selalu bersamamu. Apa kau juga tidak akan meninggalkannya, huh?"

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Dia benar-benar merasa Jongin terlalu meragukan perasaannya. Baginya Sehun adalah adiknya, dan hal itu lain dengan Jongin seseorang yang amat dicintainya.

"Jongin, kau jangan selalu beranggapan buruk padaku. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Dan bagiku Sehun hanyalah adikku."

"Apa pernyataan itu masih berlaku, jika nanti saat sadar Sehun tetap mengungkapkan perasaannya padamu?"

"Kim Jongin cukup, kenapa kau sama sekali tak mempercayai perasaanku? Aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Kenapa kau masih meragukannya?"

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan melajukan mobilnya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu kemana Jongin akan membawa Sehun nantinya, dia hanya bisa berharap Jongin akan bermurah hati membawa ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja, setelah beberapa menit, Jongin benar-benar membawa mereka ke apartemannya. Kyungsoo mendesah lega, karena Kyungsoo yakin Jongin bukanlah orang jahat, dia hanya bersikap seperti tadi karena merasa cemburu yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Kau masuklah, aku akan membawanya ke dalam."

Kyungsoo pun masuk ke apartemen Jongin, dan segera menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk kecil untuk mengompres Sehun yang tadi terlihat demam. Kyungsoo memang sempat meraba dahi Sehun yang panas sebelum Sehun di bawa Jongin tadi.

Jongin pun langsung membawa Sehun ke sofa apartemennya, dan tanpa berkata langsung masuk ke kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Kyungsoo yang maklum dengan kecemburuan Jongin pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia benar-benar orang yang sangat pencemburu." Gerutu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun langsung merawat Sehun di sofa dengan mata yang sebenarnya sudah mengantuk. Dia tidak mau sahabatnya itu sakit, dan sebenarnya Kyungsoo penasaran alasan apa yang membuat Sehun sampai semabuk ini.

Setelah Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi tidur Sehun dengan selimut seadanya. Dia pun beranjak untuk melihat Jongin ke kemarnya.

"Jongin, apa kau marah padaku?"

Jongin yang membelakanginya itu tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau sudah tidur?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Kyungsoo pun berjongkok di hadapan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya, dia tersenyum melihat Jongin yang sepertinya sedang pura-pura tertidur itu.

"Aku tahu, kau pura-pura tidur Jongin."

Dan benar saja, Jongin langsung membuka matanya saat Kyungsoo berkata demikian.

"Apa Sehun sangat berarti bagimu?" Tanya Jongin masih bertahan dengan posisinya.

Kyungsoo yang jengah dengan pernyataan Jongin pun segera mencium bibirnya,

Cup...

"Aku sudah berkali-kali bilang, dia hanya sahabatku, dia memang berarti bagiku sebagai sahabat, tapi kau berarti bagiku sebagai orang yang kucintai Kim Jongin."

"Apa kau sangat mencintaiku, Kyungsoo?"

"Tentu saja, bahkan seharusnya saat ini aku yang bertanya demikian padamu Kim Jongin."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau masih ingatkan? Kalau kau itu masih punya kekasih, Kim Yeri. Apa kau yakin kau mencintaiku dan akan bersamaku?"

Jongin langsung terduduk mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo itu. Dia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan segera memutuskannya, Kyungsoo. Bukannya sudah kubilang, ketika dia datang dari Amerika pun, justru yang ada di pikiranku adalah kau. Aku berjanji akan selalu bersamamu, Soo."

"Jangan semudah itu berjanji Jongin, kau tidak tahu, hubungan kita itu sebenarnya tidak seperti orang lain. Apalagi kau adalah anak Tuan Oh, seorang pengusaha sukses di Korea. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya."

"Cukup, Kyungsoo. Aku bukanlah orang yang akan semudah itu menyerah, apalagi untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai."

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin dengan lembut.

"Ku harap demikian Jongin. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang saat melihat kau bisa tersenyum dan bahagia. Aku jadi ingat saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu yang sedang membenturkan kepala di depan bar California. Kau terlihat sangat frustasi, aku sangat takut saat itu. Dan kau tahu, orang yang sedang mabuk di sofa sana juga sempat kelimpungan saat membantuku untuk membawamu ke hotel."

Jongin melepas pelukannya pada Kyungsoo dan menatap seseorang yang saat ini memenuhi hati dan pikirannya itu dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Aku jadi ingat, ingin menanyakan ini padamu."

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum aku tiba-tiba bangun di hotel itu?"

"Emm.. Kau hanya terlihat sedang putus asa, dahimu sempat berdarah cukup banyak karena kau membenturkan kepalamu pada tembok dengan keadaan mabuk. Dan kalau sehun tidak memberitahuku bahwa ada orang yang sedang berbuat nekat yang ternyata adalah kau, mungkin aku tidak akan melihatmu." Kyungsoo mulai duduk di samping Jongin di pinggir kasur sambil menumpukkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Jongin.

"Kau bilang Sehun juga melihatku? Apa dia saat itu tidak mengenaliku?"

"Tidak, dia hanya bilang kalau wajahmu tidak asing baginya, sepertinya dia pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Dan jangan lupa, dia tidak hanya melihatmu, tapi juga menolongmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu membela Sehun, Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya dan menghadap ke arah Jongin dengan menghela nafas.

"Jongin, aku mengenal Sehun lebih lama daripada mengenal kau, aku sudah tahu dia sebelum aku mengetahuimu. Dia orang baik Jongin, meskipun terkadang sikapnya agak menyebalkan, tapi dia selalu menjadi sahabat yang terbaik untukku. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencinya."

"Apa kau mencintainya?"

"Astaga, kenapa kau sangat-sangat pencemburu Kim Jongin." Ujar Kyungsoo mencubit hidung Jongin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, dia justru menarik tengkuk Jongin dan melumat habis bibir Jongin. Disesapnya bibir bawah Jongin dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa dan bergantian dengan bibir atasnya. Tangan mungilnya meremas rambut Jongin dan menekan kepala Jongin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Jongin pun yang memang aslinya selalu bernafsu ketika melihat Kyungsoo pun segera membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah ganas. Dia bahkan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Kyungsoo dan melilitkannya dengan lidah namja mungil itu.

Ciuman itu berlanjut, Jongin mulai menciumi rahang Kyungsoo dan membuat namja yang lebih kecil mendongakkan kepalanya karena terbuai oleh cumbuan itu. Tangan Jongin kembali meraba-raba puting Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup bajunya dan mulutnya menggigit-gigit lagi leher idamannya itu. Tak berapa lama Jongin pun berhasil menarik baju Kyungsoo sampai ke atas dadanya. Dilihatnya tonjolan kecil yang sudah menegang itu semakin membuat libidonya naik. Dia mengelus-elus puting Kyungsoo dengan gaya sangat sensual membuat Kyungsoo membusungkan dadanya meminta lebih.

"Baby, kenapa putingmu seperti wanita, hmm? Kau tahu, ini sangat-sangat lah nikmat."

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab, karena dirinya sibuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang naik 3 kali lipat karena sentuhan jari Jongin di daerah sensitifnya. pemuda mungil itu semakin tak karuan, saat merasakan lidah basah Jongin menjilat-jilat puting kanannya sementara tangannya memelintir puting sebelah kirinya. Tangan Kyungsoo bergerak mencengkeram rambut Jongin dan menekannya agar semakin memperdalam hisapannya pada puting itu. Jongin pun yang mengerti keinginan Kyungsoo pun menurutinya dengan menghisap, menjilat, mengecup ujung puting itu berulang-ulang dan bergantian kiri dan kanan. Aktivitas itu berlangsung sampai kira-kira sepuluh menit dan membuat puting Kyungsoo semakin memerah karena terlalu kuat dihisap Jongin. Saat Kyungsoo masih tenggelam dengan kenikmatan itu. tiba-tiba Jongin menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Istirahatlah baby, kau tahu kan ada seseorang di luar sana. Dan aku tidak mau kelepasan lalu membuat lubangmu semakin sakit."

Mendengar itu, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum malu, karena dia sangat mudah terangsang dengan sentuhan Jongin. Untung saja bagian bawahnya belum begitu _hard_ , sehingga Kyungsoo tidak perlu menuntaskan hasratnya sendiri di kamar mandi.

Mereka berdua pun tidur dengan saling memeluk, mengabaikan fakta ada Sehun juga di dalam apartemen itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Kyungsoo bangun saat pukul 7 pagi, sementara seseorang yang semalaman memeluknya itu masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Hari ini memang kuliah libur, sehingga Kyungsoo tidak khawatir akan terlambat masuk. Dia pun langsung keluar kamar dan mengecek keadaan Sehun. Dilihatnya Sehun juga masih tertidur di atas sofa apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun dan mengecek demamnya. Dan saat Kyungsoo menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Sehun, saat itulah Sehun mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Kyungsoo langsung menyadari Sehun terbangun.

"Sehun-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun mencoba duduk dengan dibantu oleh Kyungsoo. Dan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, perut pemuda itu terasa bergejolak dan sesuatu memaksanya untuk keluar. Sehun pun dibantu Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi sebelah dapur untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Sehun masih memegang kepalanya karena pusing yang mendera pasca mabuknya semalam.

"Ini minumlah, akan meredakan pusingmu."

Kyungsoo menyodorkan obat pusing pada Sehun, dan Sehun pun menerimanya sebelum menyadari kalau dia tidak kenal dengan tempatnya saat ini.

"Hyung, ini dimana?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendapat pertanyaan dari Sehun, dia sudah memperkirakan pasti Sehun akan menanyakan ini, namun dia belum tahu jawaban yang pas nantinya.

"Kenapa kau diam, Hyung?"

"Emm..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebentar..."

Sehun menarik kaos Kyungsoo ke samping, dan saat itulah dirinya melihat bercak kemerahan yang masih segar bertebaran di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya melihat itu.

"Brengsek..."

 **TBC...**

Chap 8 update. Aku agak kurang semangat akhir-akhir ini, karena reviewnya agak sedikit. Jadi aku nggak fast update. So far, makasih juga yang udah sempet mampir baca ff abal-abal dan pasaran ini. Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak beserta follow nd favoritnya yaaah ..


	9. Chapter 9

**JUST FOLLOW YOUR HEART | Kaisoo Ver.**

 **Main Cast :**

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

 **Support Cast :**

Hyuna

Yoona

Yeri

Irene

Wendy

Dan, akan bertambah seiring kebutuhan cerita

 **Genre :**

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, BoyxBoy

 **Rate :**

T+

 _ **Chapter Sebelumnya :**_

 _Kyungsoo terkejut mendapat pertanyaan dari Sehun, dia sudah memperkirakan pasti Sehun akan menanyakan ini, namun dia belum tahu jawaban yang pas nantinya._

" _Kenapa kau diam, Hyung?"_

" _Emm..." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya._

" _Sebentar..."_

 _Sehun menarik kaos Kyungsoo ke samping, dan saat itulah dirinya melihat bercak kemerahan yang masih segar bertebaran di sekitar leher dan bahunya. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya melihat itu._

" _Brengsek..."_

 **Chapter 9**

Author POV

Desisan Sehun memang sangat pelan, namun Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu pun langsung menarik lagi kaosnya agar menutup bagian bahu dan lehernya. Dia tahu persis apa yang dilihat Sehun. Dan dia merasa sangat malu karena Sehun mengetahuinya.

"Hyung, siapa yang melakukan ini?" Suara Sehun terdengar sangat dingin meskipun diucapkan dengan pelan. Urat wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sekarang karena sepertinya Sehun benar-benar marah melihat orang yang dicintainya mendapatkan banyak sekali bercak merah di lehernya.

"..."

Namun yang ditanya hanya meremas ujung bajunya, karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat takut saat Sehun sudah marah padanya.

"Kupikir kau sudah putus dengan Irene, lalu kenapa bisa ada hal semacam itu di lehermu? Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?"

"..."

Kyungsoo masih saja diam.

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaanya, Sehun sudah mulai bangkit dari duduknya berniat meninggalkan tempat itu karena luka di hatinya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Namun, sebelum Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu, seseorang keluar dari kamar dengan santainya sambil melipatkan lengannya di depan dada. Dan kehadiran orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kim Jongin menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku, baby Soo?" Tanya Jongin kepada Kyungsoo dengan smirk meremehkan Sehun dan ada penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya.

Sehun yang amarahnya sudah di ubun-ubun pun langsung saja menghampiri Jongin dan melayangkan bogem mentahnya pada rahang saudara tirinya itu. Jongin terjungkal karena saking kerasnya pukulan Sehun. Jongin yang tidak terima pun segera bangkit dan hendak membalas pukulan Sehun, namun sayang Sehun berhasil menghindarinya malah justru Jongin yang terkena pukulan lagi.

"Hentikan! Kenapa kalian selalu berkelahi?" Kyungsoo berteriak mencoba menghentikan dua namja tampan yang sedang melancarkan amarahnya itu. Namun teriakannya hanya dianggap angin lewat karena saat ini posisi Jongin sudah hampir dicekik oleh Sehun.

"Kau... Bahkan sama bejatnya dengan ibumu, dan aku tidak akan tinggal diam melihat lintah sepertimu masih bisa berjalan-jalan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak pantas untukmu, brengsek." Desis Sehun tepat di depan muka Jongin yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Jongin hanya tersenyum miring dan membuat Sehun semakin mengeratkan cekikan di lehernya.

"Asal kau tahu, bahkan kau tidak cukup mengenal siapa ibumu, kita liat saja sebenarnya ibu siapa yang bejat disini? Dan kuingatkan, Pecundang sepertimu tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Kyungsoo dariku."

Tanpa disangka, Sehun yang raut mukanya masih memancarkan kemarahan yang mendalam justru melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher Jongin, dia segera berdiri lalu meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh sekali pun pada Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi sudah _shock_ dengan adegan perkelahian dua orang yang saat ini dekat dengannya. Kyungsoo segera menghampiri Jongin dan membantunya berdiri menuju sofa apartemen.

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar cemburu padaku." Ucap Jongin sambil mengelus sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

"Jongin, kumohon jangan salah faham, aku akan menyusul Sehun dulu, aku tak ingin dia bertindak macam-macam seperti semalam. Dia pasti sedang ada masalah, biarkan aku bertemu dengannya sekarang." Kyungsoo berbicara dengan sedikit terburu-buru karena takut kehilangan jejak Sehun yang sudah keluar apartemen sejak tadi.

"Apa sekarang Sehun lebih penting daripada aku yang sedang babak belur seperti ini? Kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti."

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditunda-tunda, Kim Jongin. Aku tak pernah melihat Sehun sekacau itu. Tolong lah mengerti. Setelah itu aku janji akan merawat lukamu."

"Huh... Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Jongin mengizinkan karena memang lukanya tidak separah seperti yang Jongin katakan.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo segera berlari untuk mengejar Sehun yang mungkin masih tidak jauh dari apartemen Jongin. Saking tergesanya Kyungsoo sampai tak mengenakan sepatu dan bertelanjang kaki sampai berada di luar kompleks apartemen. Namja mungil itu mendesah lega karena dilihatnya Sehun masih berjalan tak jauh dari tempat itu. dia segera berlari lagi, dan ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat, Kyungsoo segera menarik lengan Sehun.

"Sehun-ah, dengarkan aku."

Kyungsoo hampir saja mengeluarkan kata-katanya lagi yang sudah berada di tenggorokannya, namun pemandangan di depannya benar-benar membuat hatinya tercubit. Sehun menangis.

"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakan padaku."

Tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Sehun mengelap wajahnya kasar dan menyentak tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di lengan kirinya. Dia pun terus berjalan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berusaha meraih lengan Sehun lagi namun Sehun terus menyentakkan tangannya. Dan tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti berjalan karena Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak menyerah berusaha meraih lengannya sejak tadi.

"Tolong jangan ikuti aku, kembalilah." Sehun berucap dengan sangat dingin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya.

Mendengar itu pun Kyungsoo segera berdiri menghadap ke arah Sehun. namja mungil itu sedari tadi sebenarnya sedang menahan hawa dingin musim gugur karena dia hanya memakai kaos tipis dan tak memakai alas kaki.

"Sehun-ah, aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah, bukankah kau mencariku semalam, sekarang ceritakan padaku, aku hanya ingin mencoba membantumu."

Sehun berdecak, hatinya teriris menjadi potongan-potongan yang sangat menyakitkan. Bahkan sekarang, Kyungsoo berlagak seperti tak menyadari kecemburuan Sehun tadi. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak pernah mengerti isi hatinya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sehun menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan lagi.

"Yak! Oh Sehun, sejak kapan kau bisa berucap seperti itu padaku?"

"Sejak kau yang terlalu bodoh memahami perasaanku." Sehun kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan berteriak menanggapi ucapan Kyungsoo. Sehun pun berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan masih menanyakannya padaku. Kau sama sekali tak pernah memahami perasaanku."

"Bicaralah yang jelas, Oh Sehun."

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo Hyung.."

Kyungsoo menganga mendengar ungkapan Sehun, karena semalam Kyungsoo yakin ungkapan Sehun hanyalah ocehan tak jelas dari orang mabuk. Namun, saat ini Sehun benar-benar tidak mabuk lagi, dan dia benar-benar dalam kesadarannya sendiri. Sebelum Kyungsoo membuka suara, Sehun terlbih dahulu menyela.

"Tapi kau sudah sangat menyakitiku, Hyung. Disini sangat sakit. Bertahun-tahun aku selalu bersamamu, kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Aku berusaha melupakan perasaanku, karena aku tahu kau menyukai Irene, dan aku tahu perasaanku tidak wajar. Aku mencoba memahamimu dan berusaha bahagia saat melihat kau bahagia bersama Irene. Tapi, sekarang dengan mudahnya kau jatuh pada Kim Jongin sialan itu. kenapa harus Jongin? Kenapa harus seseorang yang sangat aku benci? Kenapa harus dia yang selalu mengambil sumber kebahagiaanku?" Sehun berteriak di akhir kalimatnya. Kyungsoo menangis. Dia benar-benar tak mengerti Sehun akan jatuh cinta padanya. Dia tidak tahu, harus bagaimana menyikapi Sehun. Dia memang sangat menyayangi Sehun, tapi hatinya sudah milik Kim Jongin saat ini.

"Kenapa harus kepadaku kau jatuh cinta, Sehunie?" Kyungsoo masih terisak, air matanya mengalir deras mendengar ungkapan Sehun yang benar-benar telah tersakiti olehnya.

Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang memang tidak ada harapan lagi untuknya. Sehun menghela nafas panjang.

"Lupakan saja perkataanku barusan, dan mulai sekarang, mari bersikap tak saling mengenal, aku pergi."

Setelah itu, Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu dan Kyungsoo pun yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun hanya mematung di tempatnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Di tengah keterkejutannya atas pernyataan Sehun, tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan ada seseorang yang membalutkan jaket tebal berbulu ke tubuhnya bahkan memakaikan alas kaki hangat. Seseorang itu adalah Kim Jongin. Karena semenjak Kyungsoo keluar mengejar Sehun tadi, Jongin benar-benar tidak tenang membiarkan Kyungsoo pergi sendirian apalagi namja mungil itu tidak memakai pakaian tebal di akhir musim gugur ini.

Kyungsoo masih menangis tak bersuara dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras, dan Jongin dengan lembut menangkup wajah Kyungsoo sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Maafkan aku, jika kau seperti ini karena aku. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

" _Eottokhe?_ Sehun tidak mau berteman lagi denganku." Kyungsoo masih memandangi arah Sehun pergi tadi.

"Kyungsoo, dia hanya sedang emosi, aku yakin itu hanya gertakan saja."

"Dia sahabatku satu-satunya yang paling mengerti aku, meskipun dia berpikir aku sama sekali tak pernah mengerti perasaannya. Dia orang pertama yang datang padaku saat aku merasa kesepian di asrama. Dia selalu memaafkanku saat aku berulang kali membuatnya kesal. Dia bahkan selalu menuruti kemauan bodohku saat aku sedang menjahilinya. Tapi dia bilang aku hanya bisa menyakitinya, Jongin. Aku benar-benar sangat jahat dimatanya sekarang. Setelah beribu kebaikan yang dia berikan padaku, sama sekali aku tak pernah membalasnya justru menyakitinya. Aku harus bagaimana Jongin?" Isakan Kyungsoo semakin keras.

Jongin akhirnya memeluk Kyungsoo yang sedang terisak. Dia sama sekali tak berpikir Kyungsoo akan sehancur ini. Dia menyesali kebodohannya karena terlalu cemburu padahal Kyungsoo berkali-kali bilang dia hanya mencintainya. Betapa bodohnya dia karena masih meragukan Kyungsoo disaat namja itu bahkan memberikan sesuatu yang paling berharga untuknya. Jongin benar-benar menyesal, dan sangat merasa bersalah karena sahabat orang terkasihnya pergi karena dirinya. Seandainya dia mau berpikir jernih dan tidak selalu menyulut kemarahan Sehun, pasti keadaanya tidak akan seperti ini. Seandainya dia percaya dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu persis bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang sudah amat sangat berarti. Dan yang membuat dia menyesal adalah melihat Kyungsoo menangis di depannya sekarang karena kebodohannya.

"Aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Sehun, berhentilah menangis Kyungsoo."

Mereka berdua berpelukan tanpa menyadari salju pertama di musim dingin telah tiba.

.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian Sehun yang memutuskan untuk tak saling mengenal lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Dan semenjak itulah Jongin sudah berkali-kali untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk memutuskan Yeri, namun belum juga dia mendapatkan kesempatan. Sehingga saat ini pun dia masih selalu menemani Yeri ke kantin, pulang dengan Yeri. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Jongin tidak tega pada gadis sebaik Yeri, namun dia tidak bisa membohongi gadis itu terlalu lama lagi karena memang hatinya sudah berpaling pada Kyungsoo. Dan saat itu juga, Kyungsoo memahami keberadaan Jongin dan Yeri karena sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat merasa bersalah berada di tengah-tengah hubungan seseorang, apalagi dia masih beranggapan hubungannya dan Jongin lebih tidak wajar dibanding Jongin dan Yeri.

Saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berada di atap kampus sendirian karena barusan Jongin berpamitan dengannya karena ada jadwal kuliah di kelas managemen bisnis. Mereka berdua memang menghindari interaksi berlebihan jika sedang di kampus. Karena mereka sadar, hubungan sesama jenis masih tabu di Korea dan mereka belum siap mengahadapi penolakkan dari berbagai pihak, sehingga ataplah yang menjadi pilihan mereka. Kyungsoo terus mengeratkan mantelnya karena udara dingin yang beberapa kali menusuk kulitnya.

"Pemandangan disini cukup indah, ternyata kau memilih tempat yang tepat."

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan kedatangan seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kim Yeri di belakangnya dengan mantel peach yang sangat cocok membalut tubuhnya.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu Yeri-ah?"

"Apa itu penting untuk kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo menangkap ada yang aneh dengan cara bicara Yeri. Nadanya terdengar ketus dan kurang bersahabat, dan ini bukanlah cara bicara Yeri selama yang ia tahu selama ini. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengernyit mendengar ucapan Yeri.

"Do Kyungsoo anak dari Tuan Do Seung Soo ..." Yeri menghentikan ucapannya dan memutari tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Kyungsoo pun masih menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Yeri.

"Adalah seorang GAY!"

Yeri berhenti tepat di depan wajah Kyungsoo setelah meneruskan dan ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ka...Kau kenapa bisa bicara seperti itu?"

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu tidak tahu hubunganmu dengan calon tunanganku? Aku punya banyak mata-mata di sekitar Kim Jongin. Dan asal kau tahu, sebelum aku datang kesini aku sudah tahu apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan Jongin. Aku sengaja datang kesini lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya karena aku tahu ada seseorang yang berusaha merebut Jongin dariku." Yeri berkata dengan sangat sarkatis di depan Kyungsoo.

"Ap..apa maksudmu Kim Yeri?"

"Hah.. Kau tidak usah berlagak tidak tahu, awalnya aku mencoba bersikap baik padamu, karena kupikir dengan kau berteman denganku kau akan tahu diri kalau merebut kekasih teman itu sangat murahan, Do Kyungsoo. Tapi ternyata, kau benar-benar pria tidak tahu diri. Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau hubungan kalian itu menjijikkan. Jongin itu salah satu pewaris perusahaan Oh Corp, dan apa kau pernah berpikir bagaimana masa depan Jongin jika dia terus berhubungan denganmu?"

Kyungsoo benar-benar terdiam mendengarkan ocehan Yeri. Karena lagi-lagi dia dihadapkan pada realita. Realita bahwa orang-orang memang susah menerima hubungan sesama pria. Orang-orang memang hanya bisa berkomentar tanpa tahu perasaannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau memang mengakui kalau kau menjijikan Do Kyungsoo? Kau telah memberi pengaruh buruk pada Kim Jongin kekasihku. Dan sekarang aku sama sekali tidak bisa mentolerirnya. Aku punya pilihan, buat Jongin membencimu atau kau mau aku memberikan foto ini pada keluargamu, Ayah Kim Jongin, bahkan aku bisa saja memajang foto ini di mading utama kampus." Yeri menyodorkan kertas foto yang ternyata adalah dua foto Jongin dan kyungsoo sedang berciuman di atap dan di apartemen Jongin.

"Ka..kau bagaimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Kyungsoo benar-benar tak menyangka Yeri akan bertindak sejauh ini.

"Sudah kubilang, di sekitar Jongin banyak orang-orangku dan aku tidak akan pernah menyerahkan apa yang seharusnya milikku menjadi milik orang lain."

Kyungsoo masih menganga menyadari kenyataan buruk yang menimpanya lagi. Yeri sudah hampir membuka pintu atap, namun gadis itu segera berbalik lagi.

"Kuharap kau segera membuat Kim Jongin menjauhimu, aku akan selalu mengawasimu Do Kyungsoo." Yeri memberikan smirk meremehkan sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan atap kampus. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang sejak tadi mengetahui pembicaraan mereka.

"Tolong jangan menangis." Bisik seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah Oh Sehun dan tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun memang akhir-akhir ini sering membolos kelas karena beberapa masalah yang membuatnya frustasi. Tadinya dia hendak pergi ke atap, namun dia mengurungkan diri saat mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang marah-marah, yang tak lain adalah Yeri dan mendengar suara orang yang saat ini memenuhi pikirannya, Kyungsoo.

Sehun masih bersembunyi dibalik dinding saat melihat Kyungsoo jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

"Kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa?" Ratap Kyungsoo sambil meremas-remas mantelnya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, akhir-akhir ini dia sengaja menghindari Kyungsoo karena dia sudah terlalu lelah dengan perasaannya. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini, dia benar-benar bingung. Apa dia akan tetap mempertahankan keputusannya untuk menjauhi Kyungsoo, atau dia harus menenangkan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan saat Kyungsoo terkena masalah.

Namun, setelah lama hanya berdiri, akhirnya Sehun benar-benar meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di atap yang dingin itu. Luka di hatinya benar-benar menguasai pikirannya, dan dia belum siap jika harus terluka lagi saat bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kau bukan laki-laki lemah, Kyungsoo. Aku yakin kau bisa mengatasinya tanpa aku." Gumam Sehun sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Jongin masih berdiri di depan ruangan tempat Yeri dan Kyungsoo kuliah sore itu. Wajahnya sangat ceria, dan nampaknya dia sudah menemukan cara untuk segera melepas Yeri dan sepenuhnya menjadi milik Kyungsoo.

"Yeri itu gadis baik, aku yakin dia akan menerima keputusanku." Begitulah gumam Jongin.

Tepat saat itu, Kyungsoo keluar dari kelasnya bersama seseorang yang Jongin tahu bernama Kim So Hyun. Gadis cantik yang belakangan ini digosipkan menyukai Kyungsoo. Jongin mengernyit saat Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya melewati dirinya dan sama sekali tak menoleh padanya bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Dengan agak kesal, Jongin menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, apa kau tak melihatku berdiri disini?"

"Mataku masih normal, dan aku tahu kau berdiri disitu."

Jongin semakin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tidak membuatnya puas. Meskipun dia tahu, mereka tidak ingin ketahuan berkencan. Namun tetap saja sikap Kyungsoo yang sekarang membuat dirinya bingung.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menyapaku?"

"Huh.. Aku ada tugas kelompok dengan So hyun. Dan aku agak sibuk, _kajja_!" Kyungsoo melepas tangan Jongin dan segera mengajak So Hyun meninggalkan tempat itu. Jongin hampir saja akan mengejar Kyungsoo, namun seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Jongin-ah, kau tidak menungguku untuk pulang?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar suara Yeri di belakangnya.

"Ah... Aku sedang menunggumu dari tadi." Ucap Jongin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin kita mampir ke kafe di seberang sana dulu, ayo!"

Yeri langsung saja menarik tangan Jongin meninggalkan area kampus. Namun di tengah perjalanan, Yeri tampak beberapa kali membuat obrolan dengan Jongin.

"Kau tahu Jongin, sepertinya Kyungsoo akan segera punya pacar."

"Mwo? Maksudmu?"

"Kau membuatku kaget, Jongin. Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan seperti itu?" Yeri memutar bola matanya melas melihat reaksi Kim Jongin.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tidak percaya saja, karena setahu ku dia baru putus dengan Irene _sunbae_ beberapa waktu lalu." Jawab Jongin agak kikuk.

"Benarkah, Irene _sunbae_ yang terkenal berbakat itu mantan pacar Kyungsoo?"

"Ternyata kau sudah mengenal Irene _sunbae_ juga?

"Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya di kampus. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa Kyungsoo rela memutuskan cewek secantik dia yah? Kurasa mereka akan sangat cocok saat di pelaminan nanti." Yeri terkikik sendiri.

"Ah, begitukah?" Jongin tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Yeri-ah, kau tadi bilang Kyungsoo akan punya pacar baru, memangnya siapa dia?"

Yeri menoleh pada Jongin saat kekasihnya itu nampak begitu antusias menanyakan tentang Kyungsoo. Biasanya Jongin tidak begitu peduli dengan masalah orang lain. Nampaknya Jongin benar-benar sudah berubah karena Kyungsoo. Begitulah pikir Yeri.

"Dia anak kelasku juga, Kim So Hyun namanya. Dan aku lihat tadi mereka juga pulang bersama."

"Kyungsoo bilang dia akan mengerjakan tugas tadi dengan So Hyun itu, kau jangan asal menebak Yeri-ah."

Yeri benar-benar kesal mendengar jawaban Jongin. Sepertinya orang yang sebentar lagi menjadi tunangannya itu benar-benar tidak mau Kyungsoo punya pacar.

"Kami tidak ada tugas akhir-akhir ini, mungkin dia hanya malu mengakui akan berkencan hari ini dengan So Hyun."

Rahang Jongin benar-benar mengeras sekarang. Yeri bukanlah seseorang yang suka berbohong. Dari awal keluar kelas Kyungsoo memang terlihat berbeda. Dan ditambah lagi dengan pernyataan Yeri barusan. Jongin yakin ada yang tidak beres dengan Kyungsoo.

Mereka sudah hampir sampai di kafe yang Yeri sebutkan tadi, sebelum tiba-tiba Jongin menyahut.

"Maafkan aku, Yeri. Aku baru ingat aku punya janji dengan temanku. Kau bisa pulang sendiri kan? Nanti aku akan menelpon mu." Jongin segera beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Yeri menjawab ucapannya. Dan disana Yeri sangat kesal karena yakin teman yang dimaksud Jongin adalah Kyungsoo.

"Sialan, aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Enak saja aku ditinggal di tengah jalan seperti ini cuma karena laki-laki seperti Do Kyungsoo itu." Umpat Yeri.

.

.

.

Jongin beberapa kali menghubungi nomor Kyungsoo, namun Kyungsoo selalu me _reject_ -nya. Hal itu semakin membuat Jongin yakin kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan kekasihnya itu.

Akhirnya dia menuju kamar asrama Kyungsoo. Dan benar saja, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas sepatunya di depan kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo segera menoleh, dan terkejut melihat orang yang tidak diharapkan kedatangannya saat ini justru sedang berlari ke arahnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk menangis melihat Jongin saat ini.

"Kita harus bicara Kyungsoo."

"Aku sedang sedikit sibuk, mungkin kita bisa bicarakan lain kali. Pulanglah aku lelah dan ingin istirahat."

"Sebentar saja, Kyung."

"Kubilang lain kali saja, Jongin."

"AKU INGIN SEKARANG KYUNGSOO!" Jongin sangat kesal menghadapi perubahan Kyungsoo. Karena tadi pagi Kyungsoo baik-baik saja bahkan mereka juga sempar berciuman lama di atap tadi. Kenapa sekarang Kyungsoo seolah berusaha menghindarinya.

"Wae?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau sedang menghindariku?"

"Tidak"

"Tapi yang kulihat kau memang berusaha menghindariku, Kyungsoo."

"Aku bilang aku hanya sedang sibuk dengan tugas, kau pikir urusanku hanya denganmu, aku juga punya kehidupan sendiri."

"Yeri bilang kelas seni _free_ tugas, Kyungsoo. Alasanmu sangat kuno."

"Terserah kau saja." Kyungsoo hampir saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum Jongin menahannya.

"Apa kau pacaran dengan Kim So Hyun?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk pacaran dengan So Hyun meskipun dia tahu So Hyun sudah lama digosipkan suka padanya.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya, dia cantik, cukup pintar, dan dia gadis yang baik."

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo!" Jongin segera merapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding. Kyungsoo merasa kesakitan karena pergelangannya dicengkeram sangat erat oleh Jongin.

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda Kyungsoo. Apa aku melakukan kesalahan sehingga kau tiba-tiba bersikap seperti ini?"

Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya, dia selalu teringat dengan ancaman Yeri. dia tidak mau merusak masa depan Jongin jika semua orang tahu Jongin adalah seorang gay karena dirinya. Dia juga tidak mau hubungan keluarganya maupun keluarga Jongin renggang karena keeogoisannya untuk tetap memiliki Kim Jongin.

"Lepaskan dia Kim Jongin, kau membuat tangannya kesakitan."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menoleh dan melihat Sehun dengan tatapan dinginnya berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mendengar itu pun Jongin segera melepas cengkeramannya, hatinya yang kalut membuatnya tidak sadar hampir melukai Kyungsoo. Setelah Jongin melepaskan tangannya, Kyungsoo segera masuk ke dalam kamar asrama dan mengunci pintunya.

"Kyungsoo buka pintunya. Aku belum selesai bicara denganmu. Kyungsoo." Jongin terus menggedor pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah dipaksa."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

Sehun tertawa mengejek mendengar jawaban Jongin. karena Sehun yakin dia mengerti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo bersikap demikian kepada Jongin.

"Percuma kau menggedor pintunya sampai tanganmu pegal, biarkan dia menenangkan pikirannya. Ada saatnya dia akan bicara denganmu."

Akhirnya Jongin menghentikan usahanya untuk menggedor pintu, dan melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan asrama Kyungsoo dengan raut muka yang amat kesal.

Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Tok tok tok

"Jongin sudah pergi, ini aku Sehun. Bicaralah denganku."

Sebenarnya Sehun sudah berusaha keras untuk tetap mengabaikan Kyungsoo. Namun, pertahanannya runtuh melihat Kyungsoo hampir menangis saat Jongin memojokkannya di dinding. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya setelah keluarganya adalah dirinya. dan Kyungsoo tidak mungkin menceritakan masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Itulah mengapa Sehun sejenak melupakan masalahnya dengan Kyungsoo. karena semarah apapun dia dengan Kyungsoo, dia masih sangat menyayangi namja mungil itu.

"Kyungsoo, kau akan membiarkan sahabatmu ini berdiri disini sampai lumutan Hah?" Canda Sehun mencoba menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya pintu terbuka memperlihatkan wajah Kyungsoo yang amat berantakan karena menangis.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kau itu laki-laki, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka sekali menangis hah?" Ujar Sehun tanpa melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tengkurap di ranjangnya. Dia sibuk melihat-lihat foto Kyungsoo dan dirinya yang sedang tersenyum lebar di meja belajar Kyungsoo.

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Sehun mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin aku salah satunya yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku menyesal."

Mendengar itu, hati Kyungsoo menghangat setidaknya satu masalahnya sudah menemui titik terang. Dia langsung menerjang Sehun.

"Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

Sehun tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus melupakan perasaannya.

"Ceritalah padaku, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun. Namun sepertinya Kyungsoo engggan untuk menceritakannya.

"Aku bisa menjaga ceritamu Kyungsoo dan kalau aku bisa, mungkin aku akan membantumu.

"Tidak Sehun, aku tidak mau banyak orang terlibat hanya karena aku. Aku akan mencoba menyelesaikan ini sendiri."

Sehun tersenyum meskipun Kyungsoo tidak mau terbuka padanya. Tanpa Kyungsoo cerita pun Sehun sudah tahu, dia hanya ingin membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan semua unek-uneknya.

"Baiklah, aku selalu berdiri de belakangmu."

"Kau bahkan menghindariku beberapa hari ini."

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Maafkan aku Sehun." Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu diungkit lagi."

"Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku semudah itu jatuh cinta pada Jongin."

Mendengar itu, Sehun sedikit merasa kesal, bagaimana pun kebenciannya pada Jongin belum luntur, dan dia sangat tidak ingin membahas Jongin bersama Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Sudahlah, kau sebaiknya istirahat dan berhentilah menangis."

"Temani aku."

"Yak, kenapa kau mendadak manja denganku, heh ?"

"Aku hanya merindukan sahabatku."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Sehun tersenyum melihat sifat manja Kyungsoo padanya tumbuh lagi, dia benar-benar menahan mati-matinya hasratnya untuk mencium Kyungsoo saat ini juga. Dan tembok yang sudah ia bangun untuk melupakan Kyungsoo mendadak hancur hanya karena rengekan Kyungsoo barusan. _"Kau benar-benar membuatku gila, Do Kyungsoo."_

TBC...

Ada yang nunggu chapter ini nggak?

Ini asli chapter paling berantakan, banyak typo dimana-mana, dan aku belum bisa mengeditnya karena sebenarnya aku lagi UTS dan aku sempet2in lanjutin FF ini. Makasih yang udah pada review n fav ff gak jelas ini... :D

Salam **Kael**


End file.
